le tourbillon de la vie
by Clochette13
Summary: Bella et Edward étaient en cours ensemble,ils étaient très proches. Mais ce n'était que de l'amitié. ils se retrouvent 5 ans après en France, ils ne s'était pas oubliés...........
1. Chapter 1

Voilà c'est presque l'heure ! Moi, Isabella Swan, 27 ans, est prête pour sortir avec mes amies Rosalie et Alice

Ce soir c'est soirée fille, comme elles s'aiment l'appeler ! Rose et Alice sont mes meilleures amies depuis 5 ans on ne se quitte plus!

Enfin presque parce que je suis en couple depuis plus de 7 ans avec Mike Newton, est ce que je file le parfait amour? J'ai sais trop rien

mais je suis très heureuse avec lui, il ne me refuse rien ! Il est en dernière année de médecine, il veut être chirurgien. On se croise très peu ses derniers mois

il travaille énormément. De mon côté je suis prof de danse au conservatoire de Paris. Je suis ici depuis 4 ans mes amies et mon petit ami m'avait suivaient sur un coup de tête

heureusement tout le monde avait trouvé son compte ici en France! Je devais quitter Forks, j'y ai laissé ma famille mais on se voit une à deux fois par an!

Ca sonne, ça doit être, non c'est Alice et Rose!

- " Bellaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, tu ouvres?" hurla Alice

- " C'est bon je suis là Lily " , je ne sais pas où elle trouvait cette énergie, mais elle en avait à revendre! " Salut les filles, alors prêtes ?" J'avais hâte de sortir, Mike détestait sortir, voir du monde!

- " Ah que OUI! prête pour trouver l'homme de ta vie ?"

Ah oui j'avais oublié de préciser que mes deux meilleures amies détestées Mike et ça depuis le début, elles ne s'en cachent pas et elles me cherchent à chaque soir un nouveau mec ! Et franchement ça me dérangeait pas !

J'ai toujours aimé qu'on me regarde!! Il faut le dire quand on arrivait les trois en boîte, on voyait que nous ! Nous avions toutes les trois des styles différents mais on savait nous mettre à nos avantages!!

- " Oui oui, j'espère qu'il sera là ce soir " je fit mine d'être enthousiaste!

- " On prend ta voiture Bella? " me questionna Rose

- " Ohhh non s'il te plait, je ne veux pas conduire ce soir, en plus c'est moi qui avait pris le volant la dernière fois " lui dis-je en faisant la moue d'Alice, qui ma foi marche très bien !

- " Bon ok, c'est bon les filles j'ai compris, prenons mon carrosse!!!! "

Nous montâmes dans le carrosse de Rose, une BMW M3 rouge ! Nous allons à l'ouverture de nouvelle boîte, comme le dit Alice une boîte chic où tu le monde ne rentre pas ! Rose se gare, Alice est exitait comme une puce

elle chante, saute partout alors qu'on est même pas encore devant l'entrée . Le vigile nous laissera jamais rentrer il croira qu'Alice est saoule!

- " Alice, calme toi en rentrera jamais ! " intervient Rose, elle pensait comme moi!

Rose portait un short enfin je devrait dire un micro short noir un joli top rouge sang et des chaussures à talons style empereur et ses magnifiques cheveux blonds légèrement ondulés tombés dans sur dos, quand à Alice

une jolie robe noir bustier avec une grosse ceinture blanche sous la poitrine et des magnifique nu-pieds à talons également tout ça fait par ses petites mains de lutin elle était coiffée avec des "rebiquettes" !

Pour ma part j'était vêtu d'une robe en satin bleue nuit ni trop longue ni trop courte des talons également et j'avais lissé mes cheveux ! Nous étions prêtes à enflammer le dancefloor !! Arrivées devant le vigile, Alice avait retenu son énergie!

A l'intérieur du club il y avait déjà pas mal de monde !!!! Et du beau monde, je voyais Rose et Alice faire marcher leur radar !!! Direction le bar .

- " J'offre ma tournée les filles, on prend comme d'hab ?" Et oui notre bouteille de champagne fétiche, mais étant dans un nouveau lieu je ne savais pas les marques, je m'avancer vers le barman ! Humm sexy guy !!!

Un grand blond, un visage parfait et sûrement un corps parfait !! Mais pas aussi parfait que tu sais qui … Mince me revoilà entrain de penser à lui je m'étais interdis .

- " Je te sers quoi " me dit le barman me sortant de ma rêverie qui allait débuter

- " Vous avez quoi comme champagne ?"

- " Justement on vient de recevoir une nouvelle marque Luxor il y a des paillettes d'or comestible à l'intérieur"

- " Mettez moi s'en une avec trois coupes "

Il me donne la bouteille avec les trois coupes, très jolie la bouteille enfin je m'attends au pire car je n'ai pas encore payé

- " 300 euros " me dit il

Je lui tends ma carte bleue, eh oui mon père à gagné au loto y a quelques années de ça donc le prix ne me fait pas peur mon père m'en a donné et je gagne assez bien ma vie également,

Alice est la fille d'un grand chirurgien esthétique et d'une décoratrice d'intérieur et Rose sont père est PDG

d'une grande marque d'électronique. Je fis un sourire au ravissant barman et me dirige vers les filles déjà accompagnées !!!

- " Bella te voilà enfin " me dit Rose, "j'te présente Emmett et Jacob "

- " Salut " dirent les garçons en même temps, Emmett était très grand, carré sûrement un athlète, Jacob avait la peau mate ! Ils se levèrent pour nous laisser entre filles.

- " Les filles voici une nouvelle bouteille de champagne, avec des paillette d'or " je vois les yeux des filles sortir de leurs orbites, le luxe était notre passion !!!! Je sers les trois coupes à mes folles d'amies

- " A la vie " s'écria Alice en portant un toast

- "A nous " dirent Rosalie et moi

- " je sens que ça va être une soirée de folie " dit Alice en frappant des mains

- " En plus depuis tout à l'heure un charmant jeune homme te regarde ma belle " me dit Alice en me faisant un clin d'oeil je n'y prêté même pas attention j'étais venue danser !!

Je porte ma coupe de champagne à ma bouche, hum délicieux et les petites paillette d'or qui dansent dans le verre c'est jolie, inutile mais très classe, so chic !

- " Super ce champagne, on reviendra, c'est mon préfèré ! " aaahh alice et ses addictions

- " Allons danser " dit Rose en se levant et nous tendant ses bras !!!!

Je n'allais pas me faire prier c'était mon métier, j'adore danser , je m'évade j'oublie tout ce qu'il y a autour de moi, laisser la musique m'habiter!!! Un morceau assez rythmé passé que je ne connaissais pas mais ça m'importait pas trop!!!

Les filles et moi commençons à nous déhancher sur la musique, Emett et Jacob arrivent pour se frotter à Rose et Alice je continuais ma danse !! J'étais bien, le morceau suivant je le connaissais, I'm slave 4 U de Britney Spears,

tiens ils passent ça en boite, pas grave j'adore cette chanson elle me rappelle mes deux années d'études avec tu sais qui… M**** voilà que je repense à lui

- " Un morceau pour une personne spéciale elle se reconnaitra " intervient le DJ, étrange comme message

Soudain mon coeur bat à la chamade, des souvenirs hantent mes esprits je sens deux mains se poser sur mes hanches, je suis bloquée je n'arrive pas a bouger, je n'arrive pas à faire face à mon inconnu. je sens son souffle dans mon coup.

Mon coeur manque un battement, cette odeur… beaucoup trop familière, elle m'avait trop manquée

-" Danse encore pour moi ! "


	2. Chapter 2

PDV Edward

Elle était là, ma Bella, elle m'avait laissé en plan 5 ans plutôt quand on fesait nos études d'audiovisuel à Seattle, elle était là dansant Ohhh ça je n'avais pas oublié comment elle ondulait quand la musique l'emportée.

Elle était avec des amies, que fessait elle en France? Etait elle en vacances? habitait elle à Paris ? Toujours en couple ? peu être même maman. Il fallait que j'arrête de les observer, mon frère Emett va danser avec l'une de ses amies, la blonde !!! Bella est splendide dans sa petite robe bleu qui est ma couleur préférée !!!! Qu'est ce que je fais, j'y vais j'y

vais pas??? Mon dieu si elle ne se souvient pas de moi ?? Allez Cullen tu es un mec lance toi ! Comment je pourrais lui l'aborder ?_ " Hey Bella, tu te souviens de moi ? " _ oh non c'est ringard, faut que je trouve quelque chose

et vite !!! Emett dansait de plus en plus collé avec la jolie blonde il y avait aussi un autre mec que je ne connaisais pas mais il dansait avec avec une jolie nana brune cheveux mi-long . Bella dansait toujours seule, il fallait

que je danse avec elle, j'en avais plus qu'envi. Ahhhhh une lumière apparue au dessus de ma tête !!! Je me dirige vers le DJ me fesant bousculer de tout les coter !! Enfin j'arrive à destination !!

- " Serait-il possible d'avoir I'm slave 4 U de Britney Spears? " lui dis-je ne souriant, j'avais honte de demander ça

- " Euhhhhhh Ok " dis le DJ en hésitant

Tu m'étonnes moi aussi j'hésiterais de passer ça dans une boite qui viens juste d'ouvrir, mais il a était sympa!!! Maintenant j'ai hate de voir la réaction de ma belle !!

Je pars dans mes penser me remémorant notre dernière soirée ensemble à Seattle pour le gala

FASK BACK

_J'attendais Bella devant son appartement, elle était ma cavalière comme à chaque fois depuis 2ans ! On était inséparable, très très amis, je dirais même amis_

_avec des avantages ! Malgrès qu'elle ai un copain depuis 2ans je crois je ne suis pas sûre j'évite d'y penser il ne sait rien passer entre nous mis à part des sous-_

_entendus, des câlins, elle n'a jamais trompée son mec, je ne sais plus comment il s'appelle et je m'en tape car ce soir elle est avec moi ! Ce soir notre dernière soirée, je pars _

_dans 2 Jours pour New York , j'ai trouvé un job d'ingénieur du son dans un grand studio new yorkais . Et je compte bien profiter au maximum d'elle puisqu'elle a refuser de m'accompagner _

_à NY !_

_- " Edward, excuse moi je suis en retard ! " me dit mon ange_

_- " Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça j'ai le temps ! "_

_-" Je mets mes chaussures et j'arrive"_

_Elle file dans sa chambre, elle est splendide dans une belle robe rouge moulante qui mettait son corps de déesse en valeur ! A t-elle mis une robe rouge pour la signification_

_érotique de cette couleur?? La voilà qui sort de sa chambre, elle est vraiment à en couper le souffle je pouvais être fier d'être son cavalier!_

_- " Prête ma princesse ?"_

_- " Oui, surtout que c'est notre dernière soirée !"_

_Nous nous dirigeons vers le bal, je devais être un parfait gentleman ! Elle était suspendu à mon bras me racontant c'est envie pour le futur, malheureusement je n'étais pas dans son futur .._

_- " Bella t'ai-je dis à quel point tu étais ravissante ce soir ?" lui dis je avec ma plus belle voix mon plus beau sourire . Elle plongea son regard chocolat dans mes yeux me fit un sourire_

_- " Non mon cher, mais je serais encore plus magnifique sans ma robe ! ajouta t-elle en se mordant la lèvre inférieur!! Ca y est les hostilités sont ouvertes… Ca va être chaud !!_

_La salle été remplit, tout le monde c'était mis sur son 31 !! Petit passage par le photographe oblige !!! Cette photo je la garderai à vie si Bella ne devient pas ma vie. Je laisse Bella seule quelques_

_minutes pour me diriger vers le bar pour nous chercher des boissons, du champagne c'est sa boisson préférée ! Il n'y a que que de la soupe de champagne à la clémentine, je ne sais pas si elle va_

_aimer mais un peu d'exotisme ne peut pas faire de mal ! Je prends deux coupes, je cherche Bella des yeux elle a disparue … Ah la garce je la vois, elle danse un collé-serré avec cet abruti d'Eric ._

_Elle me voit et me fait un clin d'oeil, la garce elle me provoque …. Je pause les coupes de champagne. Je vais vers de DJ et lui demande de passer My All de Mariah Carey et si je pouvais chanter le début de la chanson dans son micro._

_J'attends quelques minutes ou secondes je n'ai sais trop rien, Bella et moi avons déjà chanté cette chanson. Moi à la guitare elle à la voix, c'était si on peut le dire comme ça notre chanson ! Ca y est les premiers accords_

_retentissent, je monte sur scène et cherche Bella des yeux Rrraaaahhh elle me cherche ce soir elle danse ce slow avec un inconnu enfin je ne sais pas qui s'est ! Je prends le micro, elle va me le payer ! _

_I am thinking of you ( Je pense à toi )_

_In my sleepless solitude tonight ( Pendant mon insomnie de solitude, ce soir )_

_If it's wrong to love you ( Si c'est mal de t'aimer )_

_Then my heart just won't let me right ( alors mon coeur en me laissera pas être juste )_

_'Cause I've drowned in you ( parce que je me noie en toi )_

_And I won't pull through (et je m'en tirai pas )_

_Without you by my side (sans toi à mes côtés )_

_Je laisse le micro descends de la scène et me dirige vers elle, elle et cet inconnu ! Je sais qu'elle me voit, elle fait l'air de rien, elle sait se faire désirée ! Je lui prends un bras et m'excuse au près du jeune homme d'un hochement de tête !_

_Je la serre contre moi ma tête dans son coup et lui murmure rien que pour elle le refrain_

_I'd give my all to have ( Je donnerais tout pour avoir)_

_Just one more night with you ( juste une nuit de plus avec toi )_

_I'd risk my life to fell ( Je risquerais me vie pour sentir )_

_You body next to mine ( ton corps près du mien )_

_'Cause I can't go on ( parce que Je ne peux pas continuer )_

_Living in the memory of your song ( à vivre dans le souvenir de notre chanson )_

_I'd give my all for you love tonight ( Je donnerais tout ce que j'ai pour ton amour ce soir )_

_Je la serre plus fort contre moi, je la veux mienne, pour toujours ! Je sais je peux toujours rêver, mais l'espoir fait vivre ! Je suis bien dans ses bras ! Je plonge mes yeux dans les siens, je peux voir qu'elle me réserve quelque chose, ces yeux chocolats_

_reflètent la malice !_

_- " Edward, tu n'aurais pas dû" me dit elle avec son plus beau sourire_

_- " Pas dû quoi?" fis-je innocent_

_- " Allons nous chercher à boire "_

_On se dirige vers le bar, c'est vrai qu'avec toutes ses émotions nous avion toujours pas trinqué ! Nous levons nos coupes de soupe de champagne_

_-" A NOUS !!" disons nous en unisson ! Bella boit d'une traite, je ne pensais pas qu'elle avait autant soif !_

_- " Allez Cullen, suis moi " me dit elle en me prennant la main_

_Aie ! Je connais trop son ton, ça va être ma fête, elle va me le faire payer ! Ou peu être qu'elle a juste autant envi que moi que nous ne fassions qu'un ! Comme je dis l'espoir fais vivre ! Elle me tire dehors, il n'y avait que nous ! D'ailleurs je vais _

_en profiter pour m'en fumer une ! Je m'installe sur un banc, allume ma clope . Elle s'approche me retire la clope du bec et me regarde avec son regard qui tue_

_- " Eh ! t'avais pas arrété ? "_

_- " Euhhhh " fût ma seule réponse, elle se leva et commença à se déhancher devant moi ! Mais qu'est ce qui se passe, si c'est comme ça que je vais le regretter elle me connait pas si bien que ça ! Je remarque qu'on entend la musique ! Oh non Britney Spears_

_je déteste, mais peu être que ma princesse devant moi va me faire aimer ! Comme on dit il n'y a que les cons qui ne changent pas d'avis ! Je reconnais la chanson c'est I'M SLAVE 4 U . Profite du spectacle _

_I know I may be young ( Je sais que je suis un peu jeune )_

_But, I've got feelin's too ( mais j'ai moi aussi des sentiments )_

_And I need to do ( et j'ai besoin de faire )_

_What I feel like doin' (ce que j'ai envi de faire )_

_So Let Me go ( laisse moi partir )_

_And just listen ( et écoute juste )_

_Elle dit ces dernière paroles en se léchant le doigt, mon Dieu aidait moi ! Mais si l'enfer c'est ça je veux bien y rester avec plaisir, elle s'approche de plus en plus de moi ! Me regardant avec un regard plein de désir de sous-entendus !_

_Elle continue ses mouvements torrides, elle a toujours était bonne danseuse ! Elle m'avait appris le rock et la salsa ! Mais ça elle ne m'avait jamais fait !_

_All you people look at me like I'm a little girl ( tout Le monde me regard comme si j'étais une petite fille )_

_Well did you ever think it be ok for me to step into this world (Mais avez vous pensé que tout irait bien Si Je rentrais dans ce monde? )_

_Always sayin little girl don't step into the club ( Vous dîtes toujours petite n'entre pas dans ce club )_

_Well I'm just trying to find out why cuz dancin's what I love ( Alors je cherche pourquoi Je Ne pourrais pas, j'adore danser )_

_Get it, get it, get it, get it (Vas-y, vas-y, vas-y, vas-y)_

_I know I may come off quiet (Je sais que je pourrais devenir calme)_

_I may come off shy (Je pourrais devenir timide )_

_But I feel like talkin', feel like dancin' when I see this guy ( Mais j'ai envie de parler, envie de danser quand je vois ce gars)_

_What's practical, what's logical, what the hell, who cares (Qu'est-ce qui est réaliste, qu'est-ce qui est logique, que diable, on s'en fiche)_

_All I know is I'm so happy when you're dancing there (Tout ce que je sais c'est que je suis si heureuse quand tu danses là)_

_Je perds mon esprit, mon contrôle bientôt si elle continue sa danse sensuelle ! Je dois garder tout mon contrôle pour ne pas lui sauter dessus ! Combien de fois ai-je rêver de ses lèvres sur les miennes ! Elle est mon obsession ! Elle est très proche de moi, _

_se met à califourchon sur moi ! Du calme du calme, faut que je me concentre , que je respire à fond !_

_I'm a slaaaaaaaaaaave for you ( Je suis ton esclave )_

_I cannot hold it I cannot control it ( Je Ne Peux pas le garder, Je ne peux pas le contrôler )_

_I'm a slaaaaaaaaaaave for you ( je suis ton esclave )_

_I won't deny it, I'm not tryin to hide it ( je ne le renierais pas, je n'essayerai pas de le cacher )_

_C'est officiel elle va le regretter de se trémousser sur moi comme ça ! Elle le coupe de mes pensées, je sens ses lèvres sur les miennes ! Wouaaaahhh jamais je n'aurais cru ça possible, je peux mourir tranquille. C'est un baiser puissant, je me sens pas_

_mon coeur s'accélère, le sien aussi ! Ses mains empoignent mes cheveux ! Je suis bien, très bien ! oh loin j'attends quelque chose impossible de savoir quoi il n'y a plus rien qui compte a part elle et moi ! Bella s'éloigne, j'essaie de la retire, mais le bruit que j'entendais était sa sonnerie de portable ! A la sonnerie je peux dire que c'est mike qui nous a interrompu grrrrrrrrrrrr. Elle me regarde, prend son téléphone et s'éloigne sans dire un mot. Elle disparait dans le noir . Je l'attends je ne sais combien de temps_

_20 minutes, 30 minutes 1 heure je n'en sais rien. Je n'arrête pas de penser à ce qui vient de se passer . Dans ma poche mon téléphone vibre, un SMS de Bella, tout d'un coup le doute s'installe, la peur aussi ! Je l'ouvre ._

_"Ed, je suis désolée. Bon voyage, tu mérites dêtre heureux tu es un mec formidable. Je t'aime. B "_

_Je ne comprends plus rien, je suis triste, anéanti peu-être._

_FIN DU FASH BACK_

_Je prends mon courage à deux mains, je me dirige vers elle. Elle est de dos à moi, ne me remarquant pas. Je pose mes mains sur ses hanches et lui murmure_

_- " Danse encore pour moi ! "_


	3. Chapter 3

**Merci bcp pour vos reviews ça fait plaisir !!!!**

* * *

**PDV Bella**

C'est lui c'est sur, il se souvient de moi ! Il se souvient de cette danse ! Je prends mon courage en main et me retourne pour lui faire face ! Wouaaaaaaaaaaaah il est encore plus beau que dans les souvenirs ! Ses yeux émeraude ont toujours cette intensité, lorsque je le regarde j'oublie tout… Et justement c'est ce qui m'arrive ! Je le regarde de haut en bas pour ne pas en perdre une miette ! Je ne sais pas ce qu'il me prend mais je saute à son cou

-« Edwaarrrrdddd » hurlais-je pendant que j'humais son odeur, cette odeur qui m'avait tant manquée !

-« Bella, comment vas-tu ma princesse ? Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? Qu'est ce que tu deviens ? » Me dit il un peu perturbé pas ma réaction. Tellement de questions par laquelle je vais commencer ?

-« Euh…. Je vais bien, c'est un plaisir de te voir ! J'habite à Paris depuis 4 ans et je suis professeur de danse au conservatoire ! » Nos yeux ne se quittent pas « Je crois avoir répondu à tes questions ! Et toi dis moi »

-« Tout d'abord laisse-moi te dire que tu es splendide » il ne perd pas le nord toujours aussi charmeur, il n'a pas changé « Je suis ici en vacances chez mon frère Emmett qui drague je suppose une amie à toi » mince j'avais oublié de faire les présentations ! Quand je dis que lorsqu'il est près de moi j'oublie tout !

-« Edward je te présente Rosalie et Alice mes amies ! »

-« Enchanté mesdemoiselles » dit il avec son plus beau sourire

-« Je suppose que l'un des deux jeunes hommes et ton frère ! »

-« Emmett je te présente Bella on était en cours ensemble en audiovisuel à Seattle »

-« Heureux de faire enfin ta connaissance ! »

Je regarde Alice, puisqu'on était dans les présentations autant y rester ! Elle pourrait nous dire qui est cet homme de peau mate, bien bâti ma foi avec un sourire ravageur !

-« Euh Alice tu nous présente ? »

-« Euhhh oui je vous présente …euhhh… » Elle semblait un peu perdue

-« Jacob » dit le jeune homme

Alice et Rose arrêtaient pas de me fixer, je savais déjà ce qu'elles allaient me dirent. Pourquoi tu ne nous as jamais parlé de lui, depuis quand tu le connais, est ce qu'il s'est passé quelques choses entre vous ? Autant de questions auxquelles je n'avais pas envi de répondre. Ces deux années passés avec lui étaient splendides, mais je l'avais laissé en plan pendant notre dernière soirée. Il est tout à fait pour moi ça c'est sur, mais je ne suis pas faite pour lui c'est évident. Et puis je suis heureuse avec Mike…enfin je pense. Soudain Edward prend ma main et me fait signe de la tête pour que je le suive.

Nous sortons… Il allume un clope… Quoi mais il était sensé arrêter… Quoi que pendant tout ce temps il a dû s'en passer des choses depuis le temps. Je le fixais de haut en bas, de bas en haut, pour ne pas perdre une miette de cet homme si parfait que j'avais perdu de vue. Bon ok je l'avais voulu ! Dans cette chemise noir qui épousée parfaitement ses muscles, son petit jeans bleu qui moule à merveille son petit fessier. Eh voilà que je fantasme sur lui…. Aller faut que je dise quelque chose !

-« Alors Edward, qu'est ce que tu deviens ? »

-« Je travaille toujours comme ingénieur du son dans un studio à NY et j'écris de temps en temps des chansons, et là je suis en vacances je repars samedi prochain » Il n'a pas mentionné de famille

-« Une femme ? » oups c'est sortit tout seul

-« Non malheureusement non, je suis peu être trop exigeant »

-« Et toi Bella, toujours avec ce charmant… »

-« Mike, oui ! Il est venu en France avec moi ainsi que Rose et Alice. Il fini ces études de médecine, il travaille beaucoup je le vois que très peu » arrête de raconter ta vie comme ça

-« Bella… » Il semblait gêné, il passe sa main dans ses cheveux. Mon dieu que ce geste est sexy. Il faut que je me reprenne.

-« Oui, quoi ? »

-« Si je te donne mon numéro tu vas me rappeler pour quoi ce voit avant mon départ ? »

Oh mon dieu, il veut me revoir…

-« Oui, bien sûr »

Je lui tends mon iphone pour qu'il rentre son numéro. Nos doigts se frôlèrent. Cette décharge, c'est vraiment puissant. C'est même assez étrange.

-« Bella, on y va ? » c'est Alice, elle veut rentrer. Etrange ! Mince j'ai envie de rester mais j'ai aussi envie de rentrer. Qu'est ce que je peux faire ? Je regarde Edward, il attend ma réponse.

-« Oui j'arrive » j'embrasse Edward, il me murmure de l'appeler. Je le sers dans mes bras, encore cette décharge. Me fait-il autant d'effet ? Je brise notre étreinte, le regarde pour la dernière fois et suis Alice. D'ailleurs je pense que l'interrogatoire va commencer à peine installer dans la voiture.

**PDV Edward**

Elle est partie, je lui ai laissé mon numéro. Je n'ai pas pris le sien car je me connais je serais déjà entrain de l'appeler maintenant !! Je veux qu'elle ait le choix de me revoir ! Intérieurement je brûle d'impatience !

-« Eh mec, chouette soirée ! » dit Emmett avec un sourire qui en dit long ! « J'ai eu le numéro de la blonde tu sais Rosalie la copine de Bella (en insistant bien sur ce prénom) ! Tu as eu son numéro ?»

-« Non elle a le mien !». Je ne suis pas si désespéré, j'ai bien profité c'est vrai ! Mais je ne suis jamais resté plus de 6mois avec quelqu'un !!! D'ailleurs c'était avec Tanya, je ne suis séparée d'elle il y a plus de 6 ans pour être avec Bella ! Bien sûr ça n'a servit à rien !

Revoir Bella ce soir à été merveilleux, toujours aussi attachante mais aussi toujours aussi en COUPLE ! Maintenant il me reste plus qu'à attendre qu'elle m'appelle ! Mais il faut également que je profite de mes quelques de vacances en France, à Paris !!!!!

**PDV Bella**_( musique : out here on my own – Irene Cara )_

Je suis chez moi, Mike n'est toujours pas rentré de sa garde. Il ne devrait pas tarder je pense. Comme je l'avais prédit Alice et Rosalie m'ont questionnées pour savoir pourquoi je n'étais pas avec lui, il est sexy, il a l'air gentil, attentionné enfin toutes les qualités possibles et inimaginables ! Je suis dans mes pensées ! Je me mets au piano, ça fait un petit moment que je n'ai pas joué ! Je commence les premières notes et me mets à chanter. Je libère tout, j'évacue.

Sometimes I wonder where I've been, (Parfois je me demande quel est mon parcours,)  
Who I am, (qui je suis)  
Do I fit in. (suis-je à ma place )  
Make believein' is hard alone, ( donner le change est difficile seule)  
Out here on my own. (ici toute seule)

We're always provin' who we are, (nous devons toujours prouver qui nous sommes)  
Always reachin' ( toujours atteindre)  
For that risin' star ( pour cette gloire montante)  
To guide me far ( me guider loin)  
And shine me home, ( et brille ma maison)  
Out here on my own.(ici toute seul)

When I'm down and feelin' blue, (quand je suis au plus bas et que je déprime)  
I close my eyes so I can be with you. (je ferme mes yeux pour être avec toi)  
Oh, baby be strong for me; ( oh bébé soit fort pour moi)  
Baby belong to me. ( bébé appartient moi)  
Help me through. (aide moi)  
Help me need you.( aide moi j'ai besoin de toi)

Je suis bien je lâche prise ça faisait longtemps que cela ne m'était pas arrivé ! Soudain je remarque que je n'étais pas seule, Mike était là, il s'approche de moi m'enlace.

-« Ca va mon ange ? Quand tu joues c'est qu'il y a quelque chose qui te gène » Il me connait bien je ne dois pas lui dire, il va s'énervé il est 7h15 du matin.

-« Non tout vas bien je t'attendais pour aller me coucher » j'espère qu'il va me croire. Il me fit un grand sourire

-« Bien allons-y de ce pas alors ! »

Je m'allonge, laisse les pensées me submerger… que serait-il arrivé si j'arrivé résister à la tentation il y a quelques années ? Comment serait ma vie ? Serais-je toujours avec Edward ? Suis-je entrain de remettre mes sentiments en questions ? Non je ne peux pas, je suis heureuse avec Mike. Mais si des fois je le soupçonne de me tromper… mais ça c'est une autre histoire. Est-ce que je vais rappeler Edward pour le revoir avant qu'il ne retourne à NY ? Je rejoins les bras de Morphée avec que des pensées pour vous savez qui. J'en m'en excuse par avance au près de Mike !

* * *

**Désolé c'est un peu court !! Je ferais mieux pour le prochain**

**Petit bouton vert en bas SVP, pour vos impressions !!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**PDV DE Bella**

Voilà une semaine que j'avais revue Edward, c'était très dur pour moi. Je ne savais pas quoi penser. Je dormais très mal. J'arrêtais pas de me battre avec mon moi intérieur,

je voulais l'appeler passer un moment que lui et moi et d'un autre côté je ne voulais pas. Tout ce que j'avais fais pour ne plus penser à lui. Cet homme

si parfait en tout point, mon idéal, inaccessible qui plus est !

J'avais quitter les Etats Unis y a maintenant quelques années à cause de lui, je détestais le français. Tout le monde à était surpris lorsque je leur avait annoncé que je partais

pour Paris. J'avais pris cette décision quand j'étais à New York pour passer une audition. En m'y rendant j'avais croisé Edward entrain d'embrasser à pleine bouche une rouquine,

ils avaient pour ne faire qu'un dans la rue, ils l'auraient fait. Je ne suis sentis trahi, pourtant il ne m'appartenait pas, il m'avait oublié. C'est à ce moment là que je décider de partir pour l'oublier.

Ne plus le croiser, ne plus penser à lui. Ca sera comme s'il n'avait jamais existé.

Et pourtant nous sommes comme deux aimants, la vie ne veut pas qu'on se sépare. Voilà que le retrouve dans la capitale du monde la plus romantique. Il repartirai samedi pour

New York on était dimanche il fallait que je me décide! Mais avant toute chose je devais me concentrer sur le gala de danse du conservatoire qui avait lieu vendredi !

Tout était près enfin quand je dis tout je parle de mes élèves. Moi, pas du tout, je devais faire une chorégraphie et la faire sur scène. Ca je ne l'avais pas préparé…

Je n'avais rien ni la musique ni quelques enchainements. Mike viendrait me voir pour la première fois … Il ne venait jamais car il travaillait beaucoup, enfin c'est ce qu'il me disait ! Mon téléphone

sonne c'est Alice.

-" Hey Lilice, que me vaut ton appel?"

-" Bin depuis une semaine je n'ai plus de nouvelle je voulais m'assurer que tu ne te sois pas enfui avec le bel étranger de samedi dernier !" dit elle d'une voix plein d'ironie

-"Non non tout va bien, je dois bosser pour le gala de vendredi"

-"Ah oui d'ailleurs Rose et moi serons là, nous ne voulons pas manquer ça!"

-"Chouette Mike aussi sera présent"

-"Oué jusqu'au dernier moment où il te dira qu'il travaille"

-"Arrète Alice"

-"C'est toi Bella, ouvre les yeux vous n'êtes pas fait pour être ensemble, votre couple respire le faux !"

-"Stop Alice je ne vais pas parler de ça avec toi, tu n'en sais rien, c'est ma vie" elle avait peu être raison mais je refuserai de l'admettre à vie

-" D'ailleurs rien à voir tu te souviens de jeune homme qu'à rencontrer Rose?"

-"Oui Emmett le frère d'Edward"

-"Oui bin ils se voient souvent !"

-"Contente pour elle, Et toi avec le beau brun?"

-"Jacob, trop mature pour moi, il veut se casser"

-"désolé Alice mais j'ai du boulot"

-"Ok ma belle à vendredi"

Je raccrochais, et commence à me torturer l'esprit sur la choré, je pense que comme morceau je vais prendre "I Kissed a girl" de Katy Perry, mince j'aurais dû demander

à Alice de me faire le costume! Je lui envoie un ms quelques minutes après je reçois sa réponse positive bien sûr ! Je l'imagine sauter partout!!!!

J'entends une sonnerie venir de la chambre, mince Mike a oublié son portable je garde. Il a reçu un SMS de Jessica je peux voir le début du ms

" rdv samedi à…." Je ne peux pas lire la suite. Tout d'un coup je sens le doute s'installer en moi. Faut que je me change les idées! Je vais courir. D'abord je mets le morceau

de Kat Perry ds mon MP3 comme ça je pourrais y réfléchir. Je cours, je ne sais pas où je vais, je ne sais pas non plus quoi penser… si Alice avait raison. Après un certain temps

me revoilà devant me appartement. Je rentre pousse tout les meubles du salon pour avoir de la place pour danser, j'ai l'inspiration !

**PDV Edward**

Voilà plusieurs jours que je regarde constamment mon téléphone mais jamais un appel de la personne que je veux, elle n'appellera pas. En même temps peu être qu'il

vaut mieux. Elle serait peu être déçu par le Edward que je suis devenu? Parce que ma vie ce résume à SEXE, DROGUE et MUSIQUE . Bella est une personne saine, et

raisonnable. Si je dois commencer à lui raconter ma vie elle partirait en courant. Je ne suis pas pour elle, faut que je me fasse une raison de l'oublier de me convaincre qu'elle

n'appellera pas. Et pourtant j'en ai envi, j'ai besoin de la voir, d'être avec elle. En sa présence je me sens bien. Rien que samedi le peu de temps que j'ai passé avec elle, j'étais bien

une bouffée d'air dans ma vie devenu brouillard.

Emmett est tout exité, il revoit Rosalie. J'attends parler d'elle 24H/24H! Je connais sa vie ! Il l'avait revue dans un starbuck et depuis ils ne se quittent plus. Mais elle ne vient jamais ici,

il va constamment chez elle. Peu être qu'elle habite avec Bella, Non Emmett ne dirait s'il lavait vue.

Mon frère organise une fête vendredi soir pour mon départ, c'est dans quelques jours. Peu être qu'il aura invité Bella. Encore mes pensées vont vers elle et c'est comme ça depuis le

début. Pourquoi a t-elle cet effet sur moi? C'est très frustrant ! De l'avoir revue c'est encore plus dur, je n'ai qu'elle dans ma tête ! Elle est en France alors qu'elle détestait le français .

Ma vie tourne autour d'elle ! Savait elle que n'importe quelle reconquête pour elle je la réaliserai, je changerai tout en moi, j'arrêterai mon travail pour rester près d'elle. D'ailleurs je devrais

peu être rester ici pour la revoir?? Non non je ne peux pas. J'attends une clé dans la serrure ça doit être Emmett, c'est parti pour entendre parler de sa belle blonde.

-"Ah Edward tu es là, tu ne sors pas?"

-"Non non je suis un peu flagada aujourd'hui"

-"T'as pas pris ta dose aujourd'hui?"

J'ai n'ai même pas eu le temps de lui répondre qu'il était parti sur sa journée avec sa belle. Je l'écoutais que d'un oreille et fesais des petit Ah, oui, hum aux moments propices!!!!!!

Au bout d'un moment je prétextais d'avoir sommeil pour pouvoir aller dans ma chambre. Je pris ma guitare et commençais à composer. L'insparition venait seule.

Tu n'en as pas fini

Je te bouffe des yeux

C'est toi qui mène la partie

Alors fais comme tu veux

Je t'appartiens pour cette nuit interminable

Et c'est tant mieux et c'est tant mieux

Quon ne s'endorme qu'on ne s'endorme

Jamais jamais plus

Qu'on ait l'ivresse qu'on ait l'ivresse

Toujours toujours un peu plus

Tu sautes sur ma bouche

Tu es mordante à perdre haleine

Si on se couche on se touche

Ca se bouscule dans nos veines

Et quand je vote en touche

Tu me remets en jeu sans peine

En jeu sans peine

Je me laisse emporter!!!!!

**PDV Bella**

Le gala était demain, j'étais enfin prète ! Alice m'avait fait un super costume une robe de mariée de je pouvais retirer et me retrouver et guêpière et porte jarretelle ! OUi ok c'est

provoquant pour le gala du conservatoire mais j'aime la provoc' !

Mike était sous la douche j'avais envi de le rejoindre depuis quelques jours il était trop fatigué… Allez j'y vais ! Je me déshabille devant la porte de la salle de bain ouvre

doucement la porte ! Ouf ce brouillard!!! j'attendre dans la douche je me colle à lui, le caresse pour lui faire comprendre que j'ai envie ! Il met une distance entre nous, et me regarde droit dans les yeux.

-"Non Bella pas maintenant"

Vexée je sors de la douche comme une furie et manque de m'étaler parterre ! Je me rhabille, je suis si repoussante?? Bien sûr que non, mais pourquoi alors?? Au bout d'un certain temps la passion s'efface? Non c'est homme, un homme a toujours envi. Je préparais le repas, comme il m'avait repousser il allait pas manger comme un roi ce soir ! Ce soir c'est purée jambon, hummmmmmmmm !!!!!! ;)

On était à table, Mike ne disait pas un mot, ce silence était pesant. Mais je n'allais pas le rompre c'est à lui de s'excuser !

-"Bella, je suis désolé mais demain je ne vais pas pouvoir venir au gala" Quoi??? Il se fou de moi? Je repense au message de Jessica du début de semaine, est ce une coïncidence??

-"Pourquoi?"

-"Je suis de garde"

-"Encore, mais tu es souvent de garde"

-"Oui mon coeur je sais mais c'est bientôt fini"

Je suis trop énervée, je sors de la cuisine avant d'exploser en larmes. Mes suspicions étaient elle réelles? Alice et Rose avaient elles raison depuis le début? Je prends mon portable pour appeler Alice, mais en cherchant . Alice dans mon répertoire je passe par Edward… Edward il part dans deux jours...

"Edward désolé de te contacter aussi tard, si ça te dis on peut se voir demain soir. J'ai mon gala de danse si ça te dis de venir me voir j'ai une place. Je t'embrasse. Bells"

J'appelle Alice, elle sera quoi ne dire pour me réconforter. Je suis complétement pommée, j'ai envie de crier de frapper dans quelque chose. Elle répond pas… Quelques secondes plutard je reçois un sms d'Alice comme quoi elle est occupée. Il fallait que je sorte, je ne veux pas rester ici je risque de mettre fin à mon couple sur un coup de tête. Je prends mon manteau mes clés, un sac et préviens Mike que je ne dormirais pas ici ce soir. Je file chez Rose, monte dans le métro. Mon Ipod dans les oreilles qui passe des morceaux tristes et bien les larmes s'échappent de mes yeux. Mon portable vibre. EDWAAAAAARD m'a répondu

"Avec plaisir ma princesse, tiens moi au courant pour l'heure et pour l'endroit, XxX. E"

Je me laissais guider par mes pensées, Edward et moi, Lui avec la rouquine. Mes larmes continuaient à glisser sur mes joues. Lorsque qu'un homme s'assoit près de moi. Un beau blond, il me sourit. Je l'ai déjà vu quelque part. Je n'arrive pas pas m'en rappeler. Il me demande gentiment si ça va, je lui répond uniquement que d'un oui de la tête. Je dois absolument me souvenir où l'ai-je croisé?

Il me tendit sa main

-" Pardon, je suis Jasper" Ce prénom ne me dit rien mais je sais que je l'ai déjà vu!

-"Bella" Il parut surpris de ma réponse "Quoi?"

-"Il me semble qu'on s'est déjà vu quelque part? Je travaille comme barman à la nouvelle boîte l'Eclipse"

Ah c'est de là que je le connaissait!

-" Oui on a dû se voir là-bas, j'y étais avec mes amies le soir de l'ouverture"

-"dis moi…" il semblait hésité, il fixait ses chaussures

-" Quoi?" maintenant qu'il avait commencer je voulais savoir le suite

-" Tu es une amie à Edward Cullen, non?" Edward, mais tout Paris connaissait il mon fantasme?

-" Oui on était en cours ensemble, pourquoi?"

-"Bin c'est le frère de mon meilleur ami, Emmett, d'ailleurs je me rends chez eux ça te dis de m'accompagner?"

Avais-je envi de revoir Edward maintenant, je ne suis pas en état. Peu être qu'il ne serait pas là. Et puis de tout façon je n'ai même pas prévenue Rosy de ma venue

-"Ok, avec plaisir"

Le reste du trajet se passa rapidement, il m'avait raconté qu'il était en colocation avec Emmett, et qu'il profitait de la vie!!!! Nous sortîmes du métro, Jasper continuait à parler, je me sentais bien.

Wouaaahh un appart près des champs, ça c'est la classe!!!!!!!!!! Quoi que moi j'avais vu sur la Tour Eiffel!!!!

Il mit la clé dans la serrure, de l'autre côté de la porte je distinguais des rires, ils avait l'air de bien s'amuser! Mais je ne pouvais pas être certaine de la présence d'Edward. Jasper ouvre la porte.

-"Regarder mes amis qui j'ai trouvé perdue!" dis Jasper tout sourire.

Je fus étonnée lorsque je vis Rosalie et Emmett sur le canapé. Mais yeux scannaient la pièce quand soudain je le vis torse nu près du bar. Il me regardait surpris. Wouaaa qu'il est sexy, heureusement qu'il y a du monde

je lui aurais sans doute sauté dessus!!!! Rose se lève et me prend dans ses bras.

-"Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive pas belle, où allais-tu?"

-"Chez toi!" Les larmes revenées je les sentais monter. Je repensais un SMS de Jessica, d'avoir été repoussée par Mike et l'annonce de Mike qui ne sera pas là demain soir à mon gala.

Des bras m'enlacent, des bras forts, je sens la chaleur m'envahir. Edward, j'étais des les bras d'Edward.

-"Bella, laisse toi aller ça va passer" me murmura t-il en me dirigeant vers le canapé.

* * *

_**J'espère que la suite vous plait**_

_**Je continue????**_

_**Quelques petits message seront les bienvenus!!!!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Vraiment encore merci pour toutes vos reviews!!!!!!!!!**

**Si vous voulez être dans l'ambiance de ce chapitre, écouter "belle à en crever" d'Olivia Ruiz et "Dingue, dingue, dingue" de Christophe Maé**

* * *

**PDV Edward**

Je ne sais pas comment elle était arrivée ici. Enfin si je le sais, j'avais écouté un minimun Jasper. Ils s'étaient rencontrés dans le métro. Ca m'est égale

Elle est là. Par contre elle n'a pas l'air au top de sa forme. Son visage est tendu, ses yeux sont gonflés et tristes. Son maquillage avait coulé. Elle n'est

pas bien du tout. Rosalie, barbie comme je l'appelle dans ma tête, lui pose une question. Mon ange eu a peine le temps de répondre qu'elle fondis en

larmes. Je m'approche d'elle lentement pour ne pas l'effrayer, je la prends dans mes bras et la dirige vers le canapé. Ca me fends le coeur de la voir dans

cet état. Elle si joyeuse, souriante, aimante. Si quelqu'un a osé lui faire du mal je l'enverrais au cimetière de mes propres mains. Ses pleurs ne cessaient

pas. Plus elle pleurait plus elle se rapprochait de moi. J'étais bien malgré la situation dramatique. Je regarde Emmett et Rosalie dans les bras l'un de l'autre,

ils me souriaient tout les deux. Le portable de Bella sonne, elle décroche

-" Bella, Bella" hurle son interlocutrice, "Ou es-tu?" dit-elle d'une voix affolée."J'ai vu que tu as essayé de m'appelé je suis passée chez toi, tu n'y étais pas. J'ai vu Mike…" elle stoppa nette.

-"Alice ça va, je suis chez Emmett" murmurra Bella entre ses larmes

-"Je ne sais pas où s'est."

Bella tendit son portable à barbie pour que celle-ci lui explique comment se rendre ici. Mon ange recommença à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. Je resserre

mon emprise autour d'elle, et lui propose d'aller dans ma chambre pour qu'elle se repose. Elle me regarde dans les yeux. Encore et toujours des larmes. Elle fit oui de

la tête. Je l'aide à se lever, mets mon bras autour de sa taille pour la soutenir et l'emmène jusqu'à ma chambre. Arriver dans celle-ci, Bella se jeta sur le lit.

-"Edward, pourquoi? Qu'est ce que j'ai fais? Pourquoi, pourquoi?????" Je ferme la porte et me dirige vers le lit, je la prend dans mes bras.

-"Pourquoi? Pourquoi, mais pourquoi??" répétait-elle sans relâche.

Elle est vraiment très bouleversée. Je ne lui pose pas de questions, quand elle voudra ma parler elle le fera d'elle même. La sonnette de l'appart retentit.

Je suppose que ça doit être son amie Alice.

-"Bella, Bellaaaaaa" hurla la boule de nerfs!

Je n'eus même pas le temps de de me lever du lit pour signaler que Bella était avec moi qu'Alice était déjà dans ma chambre. je la regarde, Alice était

livide comme si elle avait vu un fantôme. Elle se jette sur Bella.

-" bella, jet suis tellement désolée. je sais ce que tu ressens. Parle-moi"

-" Mike a repoussé mes avances…"

Quel idiot, moi je ne me serais pas fait prier…

"Il ne vient pas non plus demain pour le gala"

Moi ouiiii!!!

-'Ah!" fit Alice soudain génée. Bella se redresse soudain et lance des regards interrogateurs à Alice.

-" Quoi, qu'est ce qu'il y a? Pourquoi tu as dis que tu savais ce que je ressentais?? Qu'est ce que tu sais?"

Alice me regarde, et travers son regard je peux voir que je suis de trop. Pourtant je n'avais qu'une envie

en savoir plus! Je sors de la chambre et referme la porte derrière moi. J'attends, bon ok c'est pas sain

d'écouter aux portes… Je veux absolument savoir ce qui se passe.

-"Alice, dis moi s'il-te-plait"

-"Bon d'accord" j'entendis Alice prendre une grande inspiration " Je suis allée chez toi, je suis rentrée sans frapper, tellement j'étais paniquée,

et là…." Elle stoppa son récit. Je pouvais deviner qu'elle pleurait à son tour.

-" Là j'ai surpris Mike avec une autre, Bella je suis désolée."

-"QUOI? mais non, ce n'est pas possible, je dois être dans un cauchemar je vais me réveiller. Pourquoi? Ca ne lui as donc rien fait que je quitte

l'appartement sans rien dire?"

Maintenant que je savais ce que je voulais savoir, je rejoinds les autres dans le salon. J'entendais Jasper poser des questions sur Alice.

**PDV Bella **

En quelques secondes tout s'est écroulé autour de moi. Ma vie est finie, je ne vis plus. J'avais beaux avoir des soupçons sur la fidélité de Mike

mais de là à avoir une confirmation par Alice. J'ai échoué. Mon portable sonne, j'ai un SMS de Mike. Je ne veux pas le lire, mais pousser par la curiosité

je l'ouvre

"bebè, je suis désolé, faut absolument qu'on parle. je t'aime"

Là s'en était trop. Je quitte l'appart d'Emmett telle une tornade. J'ai un grand besoin de marcher, de prendre l'air. Je claque la porte et appelle l'ascenseur. J'avais

envie de marcher mais si je prends les escaliers je me serrait étalée de tout mon long avant d'arriver en bas. J'entre dans l'ascenseur, appuie sur le bouton RDC.

Quand les portes se referment je vois Edward.

-"Bella, attends.."

Les portes sont fermées. Mais que m'arrive t-il? Je n'ai plus envi de rien. Je ne veux plus participer au gala de demain soir. Je m'assoie dans l'ascenseur,

je me laisse submerger encore une fois par mes larmes. Elles font bien finir par arrêter de sortir. J'attends que la cabine s'arrête pour sortir d'ici.

Les portes s'ouvrent, je vois distingue une silhouette. Edward? Il m'attend? Il a pris les escaliers pour me rejoindre?

-"Bella, leve toi. Viens on va prendre l'air" me dit-il esouflé

Comment peut-el être aussi gentil avec moi? Il n'a pas changé. Toujours le Edward de mes rêves. Il me tendit sa main. Je la prends et nous nous dirigeons vers la sortie.

Nous marchions mains dans la main sur la plus belle avenue de monde en silence. Malgré tout ce qui m'arrive, la présence d'Edward m'apaisée. J'étais bien.

-" Je suis désolé" me dit-il en regardant ses pieds.

-"Tu n'as pas à l'être, tu n'y es pour rien. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi ça va aller" du moins c'est ce que j'essayais de me persuader.

" Je suis là pour toi, ne l'oublie pas…. Et merci de m'avoir contacté"

Me remercié t'il pour l'avoir invité demain au gala? où je n'ai même plus envie d'y aller. C'est plutôt Mike qu'il devrait remercier. Je devais continuer

à avancer. J'avais l'être de ma vie devant moi. Celui dont je mettais interdit de penser pendant des années. Nous voici réunis ici à Paris. Les Champs Elysées de nuit

c'est tellement romantique. Les décorations de Noel est allumées.

-" Bella, je peux de demander quelque chose?" me dit il

-"Bien sûr'

-"Pourquoi être venue en France, à Paris? Je me souviens que toi et le français n'étiez pas des grands amis!" Il se souvenait que je détestais le français. Allais-je lui dire

pourquoi j'avais fuis les US? Qu'en fait c'est lui que j'avais fuis?

-"Une opportunité, et tu sais je ne suis bien adaptée, j'aime Paris, le français, leur culture. Et crois moi ou pas j'adore la variété française"

Je le regarde, il me sourit! Qu'il est sexy!!!!!! Reprends tes esprits Bella tu es déboussolée!

-"On va boire quelque chose?"

-"Oui, viens je connais un petit pub dans une rue perpendiculaire"

-"où tu veux!"

Nous nous dirigeons vers le pub, il y avait du monde normal c'est jeudi et qui dit jeudi, dit sortie étudiante! Il y avait aussi soirée Karaoké! J'avais pas envie de chanter.

Nous accédons tant bien que mal au bar, je sentais la mains d'Edward sur les hanches!

-"Tu veux quoi je t'invite" lui lançais-je

-"Euuhhhh un mojito"

-'très bon choix, 2 mojitos s'il vous plait"

Après avoir discuté, ris et surtout bu. J'étais bien avec Edward, j'avais presque oublié que j'étais cocu!!!! L'envi de chanter et danser m'envahie!!! Je me lève.

-"Où vas-tu?" demanda Edward perdu

-"Chanter!!!"

Je choisis une chanson française pour montrer à Edward que les artistes français font des magnifiques chansons! Je choisis "belle à en crever" d'Olivia Ruiz.

Ok j'ai choisi une chanson un peu osée, mais j'avais envie de le provoquer! Et puis merde je suis presque célibataire mais aussi je suis un peu bourrée! Je ne sais

plus ce que je fais!!!

J'indique au DJ la chanson, monte sur scène et improvise une choré

_Je voudrais juste une fois_

_Caresser ta peau blanche_

_La faire glisser entre mes doigts_

Je regarde Edward dans les yeux, je n'ai pas choisi cette chanson par hasard. Il soutenait mon regard!

_De ta nuque jusqu'à tes hanches_

_Je n'ai pas pu quitter mes draps, ce matin_

_J'avais la sensation de ton corps sur le mien_

Je descends de scène, je me dirige vers lui, il est vraiment canon! Délicieux je dirais! il me souriait!!!! Je suis devant lui, je devrais me stopper. Mais mon corps en décide autrement

_Je suis là, lasse de t'effleurer_

_Tu me donnes beaucoup mais ce n'est pas assez_

_Je ferai pousser des fleurs dans mes cheveux_

_Je me ferai belle à t'en crever les yeux_

Nos corps sont collés, il n'y a pas d'espace entre eux. Je me sens pousser des ailes! Je m'approche d'une de ses oreilles et lui murmure sensuellement la suite des paroles

_Je poserai sur ma bouche_

_L'effluve d'un baiser_

Je pose mes lèvres à la limite des siennes. décharge électrique. Mais c'est quoi ça?

_D'un tout petit oiseau-mouche_

_Pour que tu cherches à l'attraper_

_Dans la lumière, j'ai le droit de tout tenter_

_Pour que cette chanson ne s'arrête jamais_

Je me déhanche sensuellement, pour lui faire perdre la tête!!! Comme lorsqu'on fesait nos études

_Je suis là, lasse de t'effleurer_

_Tu me donnes beaucoup mais ce n'est pas assez_

_Je ferai pousser des fleurs dans mes cheveux_

_Je me ferai belle à t'en crever les yeux_

_Sans en venir aux mains_

_Sans avenir certain_

_Chute sur mes reins_

_Planche sur mes seins_

_Tel un chat_

_Blottis-toi_

_Je suis là, lasse de t'effleurer_

_Là, lasse de t'effleurer_

_Oh oh oh..._

La chanson finie, mon regard toujours dans le regard vert de mon apollon! Ses yeux reflétaient du désir, les miens aussi je suppose car tout mon corps le réclamé. Etrange vu ce qui

m'est arrivé quelques heures plutôt. Je devrais détesté tous les hommes pourtant je le vénérais! Il pose ses mains sur mes hanches se penche vers moi. Je retiens mon souffle.. Je sens

son souffle chaud près de mon visage. Je perds tous mes moyens.

-"Je reviens, c'est à mon tour maintenant" me murmura t-il. Je n'étais fais mes films trop vite. Je pense!!!! Edward se dirige vers la scène. Toutes les nanas le regardaient. Ca me rendais furieuse

Je ne veux pas que quelqu'un d'autre le regarde. Elles étaient éblouies!! Pas autant que moi car je le connaissais! Il discute avec le DJ. Il doit choisir sa chanson. Le DJ intervient

-"Mes amis, voici pour vu ce soir Edward, il va interpréter une chanson à la guitare!" les filles hurlaient déjà, ça a le don de m'énerver. " Il va interpréter DINGUE DINGUE DINGUE de Christophe Maé"

Edward prend une guitare s'installe sur un tabouret de bar, mon dieu je me répète je sais il est sexy! Il passe une main dans ses cheveux

-"Cette chanson est pour une personne formidable, Bella" dit-elle en me fesant un clin d'oeil.

Je me sentis rougir, heureusement qu'on était dans le peine ombre!!!!! Un homme qui chante une chanson pour vous à la guitare quoi de plus pour vous faire craquer??

_Je sais qu'on revient pas en arrière_

_Et que tu ne reviendras pas non plus_

_Mais si tu changeais d'avis quand-même_

_J'te jure que tu ne serais pas déçue_

_J'ferais des efforts vestimentaires_

_Je rentrerais à l'heure prévue_

_On passerait les dimanche à la mer_

_Comme on faisait au tout début_

_Alors laisse-toi faire_

_Et laisse-moi faire_

_Oui laisse-moi faire_

_Je saurai faire_

_Dingue, dingue, dingue, dingue_

_Ça me rend fou, dis-moi où je vais avec toi_

_Dingue, dingue, dingue_

_Car je suis raide dingue, dingue de toi_

_Dingue, dingue, dingue, dingue_

_Ça me rend fou d'avoir tout gâché avec toi_

_Dingue, dingue, dingue_

_Car je suis raide dingue de toi_

_Je dirai à mes potes la chance que j'ai_

_Ceux que t'aimes pas je les verrai plus_

_Tu verras cette fois-ci je changerai_

_Même si tu m'as jamais vraiment cru_

_J'ai trop le cœur en bandoulière_

_Et le corps aux objets perdus_

_J'préfère encore tout foutre en l'air_

_Que d'être sûr que c'est foutu_

_Alors laisse-toi faire_

_Et laisse-moi faire_

_Oui laisse-moi faire_

_Je saurai faire_

_Dingue, dingue, dingue, dingue_

_Ça me rend fou, dis-moi où je vais avec toi_

_Dingue, dingue, dingue_

_Car je suis raide dingue, dingue de toi_

_Dingue, dingue, dingue, dingue_

_Ça me rend fou d'avoir tout gâché avec toi_

_Dingue, dingue, dingue_

_Car je suis raide dingue de toi_

_Et je cours après toi_

_Même s'il est tard_

_Et je crie sur les toits_

_L'envie de te revoir_

_Il n'est jamais trop tard_

_Dingue, dingue, dingue, dingue_

_Ça me rend fou, dis-moi où je vais avec toi_

_Dingue, dingue, dingue_

_Car je suis raide dingue, dingue de toi_

_Dingue, dingue, dingue, dingue_

_Ça me rend fou d'avoir tout gâché avec toi_

_Dingue, dingue, dingue_

_Car je suis raide dingue de toi_

Je suis trop émue, même si ça ne vient pas de lui! En plus j'adore Christophe Maé. Quand j'écoute son album j'ai l'impression d'être en vacance! La foule se lève, les filles hurlent de plus

en plus. Même certaines vont le féliciter. Il essaye tant bien que mal de me rejoindre. Arrivé à mon niveau, il m'offre le plus beau de ses sourires. Ca y est je fonds, je perds toutes raisons,

je ne suis plus responsable de mes actes. le mojito enfin les mojitos font pousser des ailes! Je place mes mains autours de son coup, m'approche dangereusement de ses lèvres. Passe mes

mains des sa chevelure cuivré. Mes lèvres entre en contact avec les siennes. C'est si bon. Il ne me repousse pas. Et c'est à ce moment là qu'il n'y avait plus rien autour de nous. Je ne sais pas

comment ça aller finir. Ce que je sais c'est que je suis bien.

* * *

**Une petite review ça fait plaisir!!!!!**

**MERCI de me lire**


	6. Chapter 6

**PDV Bella**

Je reprends peu à peu mes esprits, en étant toujours collée à ses lèvres!! La Bella raisonnable disait qu'il faut absolument que je romps ce baiser alors que l'autre Bella  
dis qu'il faut continuer que je n'ai qu'une vie et qu'Edward est l'homme les plus attirant que je n'ai jamais vu!! Il suffit juste d'entendre mon coeur battre je ne n'étais pas  
sure qu'il soit bien accroché je dirais qu'il allait sortir de ma cage torique. La Bella raisonnable prend le dessus!!! Je pose une main sur la poitrine de mon prince pour  
nous séparer. Il me regarde surpris.

-"Edward, désolé." lui lançais-je en m'enfuyant dans les toilettes pour dames.

Je m'enferme dans une cabine, me laisse glisser le long de la paroi et pleure, encore et encore. Je pense qu'aujourd'hui j'aurais facilement remplie une piscine.  
Je suis totalement perdue. j'ai été trahi par l'homme que j'aime. Je tombe dans les bras de mon fantasme. Oui mon fantasme qui part pour NY dans quelques heures.  
Il faut que je rentre chez moi pour mettre les choses au point, il est tard il n'y plus de métro maintenant?? Je sors des toilettes, je cherche Edward des yeux. Je le vois  
avec une femme. Je ne peux pas le laisser quelques minutes seul, sans qu'on lui tourne autours. Personne n'avait donc vu ce qui c'est passer quelques minutes plutôt?  
Il ne m'appartient pas, mais la jalousie me ronge. Comme lorsqu'on fessait nos études ensemble, aucune fille n'avait le droit de l'approcher. Je me dirige vers eux. Edward  
lui fait ses plus beaux sourires, même s'il ne me sont pas adressés il m'éblouie. Je me racle la gorge pour signaler ma présence. Edward me regarde et me sourit. Ses yeux  
disaient de le sauver.

-"Amour, on rentre" dis-je à Edward et l'embrassant sur la joue. Le visage de la fille s'est décomposé devant nous.  
-"Bien sûr ma puce" me dit il avec le plus beau des sourires.

Et voilà que ça recommence. Dès qu'il me regarde intensément comme maintenant, qu'il me sort son plus magnifique et craquant sourire, je perds toute ma raison. Je n'ai qu'une envie,  
LUI, rien d'autre. Mes hormones sont en ébullitions. Mes papillons dans le bas de mon ventre s'envolent. Je dois me contrôler. Il me demanderait n'importe quoi je ferais tout pour lui.  
Je suis perdue. Je vais aller m'enfermer dans un asile loin de cet être surnaturel! Nous sortons du bar, mais cette fois-çi une fois loin du bar je lui lâche la main. Il s'arrête net.

-"Bella?" jet ne dois pas le laisser continuer  
_"Edward, je vais rentrer chez moi. Je te raccompagne chez Emmett et je récupère mes affaires"  
-"Mais il est tard, il n'y a plus de métro"  
-"Ce nest pas grave je rentre à pieds ou je prendrais un taxi."  
-"Non reste dormir chez Emmett, je te laisserais mon lit, je dormirais sur la canapé" me dit-il. Ca me semble raisonnable. Enfin je pense.  
-"Euh je ne sais pas"

Le reste du trajet se passe dans le silence. Nous sommes devant l'immeuble d'Emmett. Nous sommes tous les deux silencieux, seul nos regards parlent.  
Edward met fin à ce silence pesant.

-"Tu n'en as pas fini, je te bouffe des yeux, c'est toi qui mène la partie alors fais comme tu veux je t'appartiens pour cette nuit interminable et c'est tant mieux qu'on ne s'endorme jamais plus"

Ca y est je suis entrain de mourir. C'est que qu'il lui arrive? Pourquoi il me sort ça?

-"Edward ouvre la porte s'il te plait, j'ai froid"  
-"Pardon" lança t-il comme si je l'avais sorti d'un rêve.

Il ouvre le porte, nous prenons l'ascenseur et pénétrons dans l'appartement de son frère. Alice c'était endormie sur la canapé. Tout le monde est là si je comprends vais rentrer chez moi ça sera plus sage. Je n'ai même pas le temps de le dire à Edward qu'il me dit que je peux toujours dormir dans son lit avec… lui… mais qu'il ne se passera rien. J'ai confiance en lui. Mais il reste un homme. Il faut absolument que je ne repose demain je dois être en pleine forme pour la gala. J'enfile mon pyjama, pensant que j'aller dormir chez Alice j'avais un petit short en soie avec son petit caraco assortie. Pas une tenue pour dormir avec un ami pour qu'il ne se passe rien. Je cherche quelque chose dans ses tiroirs, oui c'est personnel mais je fouille. Quand je tombe nez à nez avec un petit sachet de poudre blanche… Choquée. Mon estomac se retourne. Edward ? Non se n'est pas possible il ne peut pas prendre ça ? C'est l'homme parfait, beau, drôle, attentionné. Il doit y avoir un mal entendu. Bref je verrais avec lui plus tard. Il n'est peu-être plus l'Edward que j'ai connu. Ou alors on ne connait jamais vraiment les personnes. Je file dans le lit, je me mets le plus près du bord et j'attends Edward qui était partit à la douche. Je m'imagine avec lui… Ca y est je divague, je recommence mes rêves. Il sort de la douche, les cheveux dégoulinants, torse nu juste en caleçon… ferme les yeux ferme les yeux… Il se glisse sous la couette et je sens sa chaleur envahir tout le lit.

-« Bonne nuit Bella » me dit-il en me regardant dans les yeux avec une voix suave.

-« Bonne nuit » je n'ai réussis à dire que ça, je suis un peu perturbée.

Il me prend dans ses bras, un courant de chaud traverse tout mon corps, mon cœur pas à en prendre haleine, je vais mourir d'une crise cardiaque. Il se rapproche de mon visage, son odeur prend possession de mon être.

-« Si on se couche, on se touche, ça se bouscule dans nos veines et quand je vote en touche  
tu me remets en jeu sans peine » me murmura t-il

-« Edward, bonne nuit » je dois garder le contrôle.

C'est 7h, je me réveille je suis toujours dans les bras musclés et protecteur d'Edward. Beau réveille ma foi !!! Je dois rentrer, je me faufile, me rhabille, sors sans bruit. Alice dort toujours sur le canapé. Je ne dois pas la réveiller sinon c'est l'interrogatoire assuré et là je n'ai pas le temps. Bien sûr je tribûche sur une chaussure, qu'est ce qu'elle fait là s'est pas sa place ! Alice ouvre un œil.

-« Bella ? » dit elle doucement avec une voie pleine d'interogation

-« Chut Alice rendors toi il est encore tôt »

-« Mais …»

-« On en discutera plus tard » la coupais-je

Je l'embrasse sur la joue et file. Je m'arrête au starbuck pour un p'tit chocolat viennois mon pèché mignon. Plus j'approche de mon appartement plus je me sens mal. Je suis stressée. Ma vie amoureuse vient de s'effondrer. Si quand je rentre Mike n'est pas seul… Comment vais-je réagir ? Que vais-je lui dire ? Là je suis seule, les larmes coulent. Vaut mieux que ça soit maintenant que devant Mike. Je suis devant la porte de mon chez moi. J'écoute à la porte c'est silencieux. Je mets la clé dans le serrure ouvre la porte.

-« Bella, mon amour » dit Mike entre ses pleurs. Je n'ai pas besoin de ça faut que je sois forte.

-« Excuse moi, je ne suis qu'un salop, je ne te mérite pas. Pardonne moi. J'ai besoin de toi, tu es tout pour moi » moué c'est pour sa que t'as ressentit le moyen d'aller voir ailleurs « laisse moi une seconde chance, je me rachèterais. Je t'aime Bella, je veux des enfants avec toi » Là s'en est trop. Il se prend pour qui c'est pas parce qu'il pleur et est à genoux devant moi que c'est la fête. Il m'a trompé, maintenant c'est fait fallait y penser avant.

-« MIKE NEWTON ? OUVRE BIEN TES ORREILLES ? N'EN PERDS PAS UNE MIETTE CA VA ETRE UN FESTIN. TU N'ES QU'UN CONNARD. TU ME DEGOUTES. JE NE VEUX PLUS TE VOIR , SORS DE MA VIE. TU AS JUSQU'A 14H POUR FAIRE DES AFFAIRES ET QUITTER CET APPART, MA VIE. C'EST VIE. VAS T'EN » je suis a bout de souffle, les larmes arrivent. Je sors de l'appartement en courant j'ai besoin de prendre l'air. Merde il s'est mis à pleuvoir. Sur le trajet je croise Alice avec Edward, je veux qu'il me laisse seule. Ma vie s'est écroulée, je ne vais plus être heureuse, c'est fini. Je vais finir ma vie ici à Paris, prof de danse. Vivement dans un belle appartement avec un mec par-çi par-là. Je monte dans un taxi. A la radio passe une chanson, je ne sais pas de qui c'est mais ça dit que le premier amour c'est n'importe quoi on s'aime pour toujours… » c'est bien vrai ça dure pas. Il me dépose à Montmartre, j'aime me retrouver là, on a une belle vue de Paris ici. Il pleut des cordes, je suis trempée. Je décide de rentrer à pieds. C'est une journée de merde (je vais en faire par à VDM !!), mon talon se casse. C'est le pompom. Je marche sur la route, les gens n'ont pas l'air pressés !! Une vieille femme me fixe elle m'énerve. Elle n'a jamais vu quelqu'un sans parapluie et trempée jusqu'aux os ?

-« Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça, t'as rien d'autre à faire ? » je m'emporte, je supporte plus rien.

-« Excusez moi madame, mais vous allez vous faire enversée, montez sur le trottoir c'est moi risqué » me dit elle gentillement.

-« Mademoiselle, c'est mademoisselle et puis d'abord de quoi je me mèle ? »

Maintenant il grèle, je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe. Je glisse, j'entends des cris et là c'est le trou noir.

Je me réveille, dans une pièce blanche. Une infirmière est là devant moi, elle me sourit.

-« Bonjour Madame je suis Jessica, je suis l'infirmière qui s'occupe de vous je vous apporte votre déjeuné. »

Quoi ? Jessica ? C'est une blague ? Le sort s'acharne sur moi ? Plongée moi dans le coma s'il vous plait. J'essaie de me lever. Je n'y arrive pas. Epuisée je me rendors.

**PDV Edward**

Je me réveille seul dans mon lit, pourtant j'étais sûr d'avoir dormi avec Bella. Je sens l'oreillé, oui je n'ai pas rêvé. Son odeur été toujours sur celui-ci ! Je me remémore notre soirée. Wouaaah ce baiser, le meilleur que je n'ai jamais eu ! Rien que d'y penser….ça fait rêver ! Dommage qu'elle n'est pas finie comme je l'aurais souhaitée ! Je me lève, son amie Alice était toujours sur le canapé.

-« Edward, bonjour »

-« Alice, bien dormis ? »

-« Merci, et toi avec Bella ? »

-« Bella ? Où est elle ? »

-« Elle est partie y a environs 10 minutes »

-« Alice dis moi où elle habite, je ne veux pas qu'elle se retrouve seul avec Mike »

-« Je viens avec toi, habille toi et allons-y »

Nous quittons l'appartement en laissant un mot pour prevenir qu'on allait chez Bella. Alice et moi ne discutons pas, j'étais trop stressée par ce qui pouvais passer par la tête de Bella. Elle vient quand même de perdre son premier amour. Vu le chemin qu'on prend elle habite près de la Tour Eiffel.

-« On y est presque » me dit Alice essoufflée.

Et là Bella sort de son immeuble comme une furie, elle nous voit

-« Non, je veux rester seule, laissez moi tranquille »

Elle disparait. Alice me dit qu'elle reviendra, qu'il faut la laisser réfléchir. Je m'inquiète quand même. Nous retournons chez Emmett avec le petit-dej ! C'est vrai les viennoiseries françaises sont suculentes ! Nous discutons tous ensembles, je peux voir le regard insistant de Jasper sur Alice…c'est deux là vont se sauter dessus d'une seconde à l'autre. Le portable de Barbie Rosalie sonne. Au fur et à mesure de la conversation elle devient livide. Elle raccroche.

-« Bella est à l'hopital, elle a eu un accident »

Quoi ma Bella, non se n'est pas possible. Je le savais fallait pas la laisser seule. Trop de questions dans ma petite tête. Je devais passer une soirée avec Bella ce soir. La voir danser. Là, elle est à l'hosto. Nous filons tous là-bas dans la M3 de Rosalie. Je pouvais plus, je chemin étais trop long. Arriver là-bas, un homme était déjà là. Un petit blond. Mike peu-être ? Alice s'approche de lui, elle lui met une giffle. Je suppose que c'est lui. Je me retiens pour ne pas faire la même chose ! On a le droit de lui rendre visite. Mais elle dort encore. Je suis paniquée. L'infirmière nous dit qu'elle va bien elle pourra sortir en fin de journée. L'infirmière lance des regards à l'ex de Bella. Je m'approche de ma Bella au bois dormant. Je lui prend sa main, je lui dis des choses rassurantes. Elle ouvre les yeux, me regarde et me sourit timidement.

-« Edward, tu es là »

-« Bella, repose toi, tout va bien. Dans quelques heures tu vas pouvoir sortir »

-« Quoi ? Mais non j'ai mon gala ce soir, il faut que je m'entraine, faut que ça soit parfait »

Je lui mets un doigt sur sa bouche pour lui ordonner de se taire.

-« Calme toi, je ne pense pas que tu vas pouvoir danser ce soir, tu trouveras une solution »

Elle explose en larme. Je la prends dans mes bras. Elle a besoin de soutient. Alice me regarde inquiète.

-« C'est fini, je suis nulle, ma vie est détruite. Je lui ai ordonnais de quitter l'appart avant 14h »

-« Bella, tu vas t'en sortir, tu es forte. Je serais toujours là pour toi. Tu trouveras ton price charmant » lui dis Alice et l'embrassant sur le front.

-« Alice, l'infirmière c'est elle, c'est elle cette pute qui est avec Mike »

Alice sort de la chambre. Rose, Emmett et Jasper était restés silencieux. De voir Bella dans cet état me fendait le cœur. La pauvre elle ne mérite pas ça. On se regardait dans les yeux. Je pouvais voir la tristesse dans ces yeux chocolat. On ne se quittait pas du regard. Lorsque je détourne mon regard pour regarder les autres, il n'y avait plus personne.

-« Edward ? » mon prénom sortant de sa bouche me donnait des palpitations

-« Oui »

-« Edward ne m'en veut pas, mais hier j'ai fouillé dans tes tiroirs » non pitié me dites pas qu'elle a trouvé « j'ai trouvé de la drogue, dis moi ce n'est pas à toi ? »

Mince j'allais la décevoir, je baisse mes yeux au sol je lui répond un oui timide.

-« Quoi, mais Edward tu es fou ? Tu mets ta vie en danger »

Elle n'eu pas le temps de continuer une infirmière rentra dans sa chambre pour lui annoncer qu'elle peut sortir. Je la ramène à son appartement pour qu'elle trouve une solution pour ce soir.

* * *

prochain chapitre lemon......


	7. Chapter 7

_Merci encore pour tous vos messages ça fait plaisir!!!! Merci à celles qui ont ajouté ma fic dans leurs favoris!!_

_j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, c'est mon premier lemon soyez indulgent._

_***Bonne Lecture***_

* * *

**PDV Bella**

Fallait que je trouve un plan B, pas de choré ce soir. Edward m'a avoué son addiction à cette pourriture de drogue. Je m'inquiète pour lui, je ne peux même pas l'aider demain il sera à NY avec ses copains qui eux aussi en consomment je suppose. Je suis déçue, mais personne n'est parfait. Nous n'avons pas discuté de ma chute. Il m'a déposée chez moi et m'a laissé seule. C'est mieux comme ça, je ne sais plus trop quoi lui dire. En attendant je dois penser à ce soir. Qu'est ce que je peux faire ?? Je vais me mettre au piano et chanter ? Mais chanter quoi ?? J'ai besoin d'aide, pourquoi je n'écrirais pas une chanson ?? Mais sûr quoi ?? Trop de choses me tiennent à cœur en ce moment. Mike qui me trompe, Edward drogué, un amour impossible. Je prends un crayon un cahier et gribouille

_Si l'héroïne ma seule histoire c'est toi_

_Si j'ai envi de toi, j'ai peur de le dire_

_Quel enfoiré m'annoncer ça de bute ne blanc_

_Tes rêves sans lendemain doucement s'enchainent_

Ca y est l'inspiration est là, mon crayon bouge tout seule. Pourtant ça fait des années que je

N'ai pas écrit ni composé. Le temps me manque. Je ne ferais pas des merveilles. Dommage Alice m'avait fait une magnifique robe, tant pis ça sera pour une prochaine fois.

Le temps passe. J'étais vraiment lancée !! Faut que je me prépare. Habillée et maquillée mon portable sonne, Alice

-« T'es prête je suis en bas »

-« J'arrive »

Je prends mon sac, maquillage pour quelques retouches on ne sait jamais. Mes paroles, partitions et mes clés. Et c'est partit. Je rejoins Alice dans sa Porsche. Je lui raconte tout ce qu'elle doit savoir sur Edward, elle me dit qu'il est fait pour moi. Comment il me regardait dans ma chambre d'hosto. Ca me fait chavirer mon cœur. Je suis partagée. Et en même temps je suis célibataire depuis quelques heures. Arrivées place de l'Opéra tout le monde était là ! Rose, Emmett, Jasper et Edward. Je ne pensais pas qu'il allait tous venir. Edward me prend dans ses bras.

-« Allez les enfants, allez prendre place on se voit après »

-« Merde, Bella » me dit Alice avec un clin d'œil.

On se sépare. Le trac monte, j'ai mal au ventre. J'explique au producteur du spectacle le changement de programme. Il aime ma compo. J'attends mon tour calmement. Les filles que j'ai en cours assurent !! Je suis fière d'elles.

**PDV Edward**

Nous étions tous place de l'Opéra, nous attendions Bella qui devait arriver avec Alice. D'ailleurs en parlant d'Alice, Jasper n'avait que son prénom à la bouche. Mon sac était prêt pour mon départ demain à 11h. Je pars du Bourget en Jet privé !!!! J'ai aussi jeté mon sachet de substances illicites, parce que ce soir il y avait une fête chez Emmett pour me départ. Et Bella est bien sûr invitée. J'espère qu'elle viendra. Elle a refusé de nous dire ce qu'elle allait faire ce soir. Une vraie cachotière !! Quand elle a quelque chose dans le crâne !! Les voilà, Bella est ravissante, le sourire aux lèvres. Pourtant avec tout ce qui lui est arrivé ces dernières 24H. Elle nous ordonne de rentrer pour prendre place. Rosalie et Emmett sont dans leur bulle et Jasper drague Alice. Je me sens un peu seul il faut le dire. La salle est pleine ! Les lumières s'éteignent, la musique commence. Il y a un orchestre. Très doué !! Pleins de danseur défilent sur scène, je me demande laquelle chorégraphie elle a pu réaliser. Soudain un groupe de fille toutes en blanc, leur pantalon fendu presque jusqu'à l'entre jambe, une capuche sur la tête entrent sur scène. La musique commence, elles enchainent chacune une pause sur « Jam » de Michael Jackson. Je pense que c'est l'œuvre de Bella ça, elle adorait MJ !!!! La salle bouge, sous le rythme du roi de la pop. Chaque temps fort est marqué !! Splendide !! Y a du niveau !! Noir, silence. Quelqu'un monte sur scène, je ne distingue rien. Je suppose que c'est une femme, il y a tellement de grâce dans ses déplacements. Une poursuite éclaire une femme, mais quelle femme, Bella. Dans une splendide robe longue assise sur un tabouret de bar avec une guitare. Voilà son plan B. Elle sourit timidement, elle n'est pas à l'aise ça se sens.

-« Voici une composition, ce la dédie à une personne cher à ma vie » Dit-elle est cherchant quelqu'un des yeux. Nos yeux se rencontrent, je lui fais un sourire d'encouragement. Elle se lance. Les premiers accords raisonnent dans l'Opéra.

_T'as plus besoin de rien, là où elle t'emmène  
Des rêves sans lendemain, lentement t'enchaînent  
Et c'est juste pour quelques heures, à partager  
Pour oublier la peur, de l'autre côté  
_

Je sens me cœur se serrer, cette voix ! Elle ne m'a toujours pas quitté de yeux et j'ignore pourquoi.

_  
Et si l'héroïne de cette histoire c'est toi  
De ta vie où elle qui l'emportera  
Et si l'héroïne de cette histoire c'est toi  
De ta vie où elle, qui l'emportera  
_

Aurait-elle écrit cela cet après-midi pour moi ? Ca en a bien l'air. Je me sens lâche, pourri. Pourquoi avais-je dû lui avouer mon addiction avec cette merde ?? Elle a bien assez de problèmes comme ça.

_  
T'as plus besoin de moi, c'est entre vous deux  
Elle éteint la lumière qui brille dans tes yeux  
Et c'est plus fort que tout, et c'est perdu d'avance  
Le début de la fin, dans le silence_

_Et si l'héroïne de cette histoire c'est toi  
De ta vie où elle qui l'emportera  
Et si l'héroïne de cette histoire c'est toi  
De ta vie où elle, qui l'emportera_

_T'as plus besoin de rien, là où elle t'emmène  
Je te prends la main, tu ne sens presque rien ..._

La suite du gala défila devant mes yeux, mais ma tête était ailleurs. Quand les lumières éblouirent mes petits yeux je compris que c'était fini. Tout le monde se lève sauf moi.

-« Ed ? Tu viens ? » Me dit Em' en me tendant une de ses mains.

-« Euh non je vais attendre Bella, je vous rejoins à la fête »

-« Ok, fais vite »

Ils partent en direction de la sortie, Alice me regarde une dernière fois et me fit un grand sourire. Je sors, je m'allume une clope et j'attends Bella à la sortie des artistes comme on dit. Il pelle c'est affreux. J'étais dans mes pensées lorsque que quelqu'un retira ma clope du bec et l'écrase parterre.

-« C'est vraiment pas bon pour ta santé » me dit Bella.

-« Bella, tu as était époustouflante » lui dis-je pour changer de sujet.

-« Ravie que ça t'ai plus ! On fait quoi ? »

Euhh tout ce que tu veux…

-« On va chez Emmett, pour ma fête de départ si on peut dire ! »

-« Allons-y »

Je lui offre mon bras, qu'elle accepta !! Arrivé à la voiture d'Emmett je lui ouvre la portière passager, elle me regarde surprise !!! Eh oui ma belle je suis un vrai gentleman quand il faut !! Elle s'était changée. Elle portait une jupe taille haute avec un chemisier. Très classe et ça met ses magnifiques courbes en valeurs ! Je n'ose pas lui demander si sa compo est pour moi. Je mets le chauffage, il faut avouer paris est une magnifique ville mail alors la température… Ok NY c'est pareil !!!

-« Comment as-tu trouvé ma compo ? » elle lit dans mes pensées ce n'est pas possible !

-« Très bien, très touchante, ça fait réfléchir »

-« c'est le but » me dit-elle sèchement.

Arrivé dans le parking sous-terrain de chez Emmett, j'ouvre la porte à Bella.

-« merci » me dit elle timidement

-« tu as le droit d'être traitée comme une princesse ! »

Lorsque nous entrons chez Emmett, tout le monde était là !! Je pense que certain n'était pas invité mais ils étaient là !! Alice sauta sur Bella pour le lever. Une nana me met le grappin dessus, la lourde. Mais Jasper me sort de ce piège en fessant croire que je suis homo et en couple avec lui !!!!! Emmett propose de faire un p'tit bœuf, il y a plein de musicien. Je me lance je prends ma guitare, nous sommes presque tous en cercle sauf Bella, Alice et Rose sont sur la terrasse, elles ne veulent pas nous rejoindre. Je joue une compo de Bella qui date de nos années études. Je vais voir si elle s'en souvient

_Quand tout devient noir  
Que j'ai peur d'y croire  
Quand tout est fragile  
Si j'ai envie de toi  
Que j'ai peur de le dire  
J'imagine une île ..._

_Dis-moi  
Est-ce que tu seras là_

_Si je ferme les yeux  
Que j'sais plus très bien  
Si j'te demande encore  
De m'prendre la main  
Si les heures se traînent  
Quand il est trop tard  
Si je suis seule à savoir_

Elle a écouté d'une oreille attentive, je lui fais un clin d'œil et m'offre le plus beau de sourire. Elle s'en souvenait !!!! Plus tard dans la soirée, j'étais seul, je n'ai quasiment pas vu Bella.

-« Eh mec, t'as l'air perdu » me lance Jaz déjà touché par l'alcool !

-« Non ça va, j'ai le cafard de quitter ce merveilleux pays »

-« Moué, peu convaincante ton excuse, tu veux pas quitter Bella »

-« Aussi !! et toi avec Alice ? » Jasper devient tout rouge à ma question. Il n'eu pas le loisir de répondre car une musique fort sensuelle raisonne dans mes oreilles. Je cherche Bella des yeux et là… Je la vois monter sur une table avec Alice. TORRIDE, ah oui si pense que si j'avais était un cartoon je serais à ce moment précis le loup de tex Avery avec les yeux qui sortent des orbites et la langue pendante ! Je pense que la chanson c'est « breathe on me » de Miss Spears. J'irais personnellement la remercier pour avoir chanté ça !! Car le spectacle que j'ai devant les yeux me fait perdre toute raison. Bella et Alice dansant collée l'une à l'autre. Leur déhanché va les damées ! C'est sûr. Je cherche Jasper, lui aussi à ses yeux qui sortent des trous !!! Je vais me chercher un verre pour rafraichir mes idées. Je le bois d'une traite. Tout le monde regarde ce spectacle envoûtant sur la table. Je vais voir le DJ pour qu'il la mette en boucle. Je me remets devant la table qui sert de scène ce soir, pour admirer Bella. Je commence à m'imaginer des choses pas très catholiques… Je commence à être a l'étroit dans mon pantalon, je dois sortir de cette pièce. Mais c'est à ce moment là que Bella descend de la table d'une façon sauvage, une vraie tigresse. Elle détache ses cheveux façon l'Oréal. Wouahh elle me fait perdre ma tête. Elle est devant moi, elle me pousse contre le mur, se frotte à moi. Oh mon Dieu. Je pense qu'elle doit être vraiment touchée… Elle passe ses mains sous ma chemise. Le contact de ses mains sur mon torse me fait gémir. Elle m'offre le sourire le plus aguicheur qu'il existe. Je vais avoir besoin d'aide sinon je vais lui sauter dessus.

-« Edward, laisse toi aller, touche moi »

Faut pas me le dire deux fois, le message est bien passé !!!! Reçu 5/5. Je pose mes mains sur ces hanches et bouge avec elle. Elle me prend par le bras. Si j'avais su j'aurais mis une cravate. Le moment aurait été plus érotique !

-« Viens je vais te montrer comment sont les françaises » me susurra t-elle d'une voix terriblement sexy en m'emmenant vers ma chambre.

Vu la tournure que prenaient les choses je vais passer à la casserole dans les prochaines minutes. Ce soir je ne suis pas le prédateur mais la proie, ça rend ce moment encore plus excitant ! Mais je suis la proie de la créature la plus sensuelle, sexy et irrésistible qui soit ! Arrivé dans ma chambre, MA prédatrice me pousse sur le lit. Je la dévisage, déshabille du regard. Elle fait de même, la marchandise est appréciée dans les deux camps !

C'est à ce moment que ça devient dur et c'est le cas de le dire, je sens ma virilité se réveiller. Bella se dirige vers la station d'accueil MP3 et branche son Ipod rose. « Breathe on me » retentit, elle doit vraiment aimer ce morceau ! C'est sûr et certain je bénis Britney !!

-« Ce soir c'est ton soir ! » dit-elle en me regardant avec ses yeux pleins de désir.

-« Je suis ton homme ! »

-« Tu n'aurais jamais dû dire ça ! » lança t-elle avec un sourire en coin plein de sous-entendus.

Elle retire sa jupe, cette dernière glisse le long de ses magnifiques jambes laissant apparaitre sa sublime lingerie. Mais quelle lingerie, un petit shorty transparent noir, des bas attachés au porte jarretelle assortie ! Je suis maintenant beaucoup trop à l'étroit dans ma pantalon.

-« Bell… »

-« Chuuut Edward » murmura t-elle à mon oreille en mettant son index sur ma bouche.

La déesse ou ma déesse devrais-je dire, déboutonne son chemisier, trop lentement beaucoup même à mon goût. Je tends mes mains vers elle pour l'aider à retirer son vêtements, il n'y a pas de raison pour que je n'aide. Pourtant elle ne le voyait pas de cette façon. Elle me fit non de la tête et m'ordonna de rester tranquille. Comment je peux rester tranquille avec un si merveilleux spectacle se déroulant sous mes yeux ? Toujours plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Bella continuait son « retirage » de vêtements un à un, encore et toujours trop lent ! Mais non regards toujours accrocher l'un à l'autre. Il n'y avait que le désir qui reflétait dans les siens. Dans les miens pareil je pense avec de l'impatience aussi. Ca y est nous sommes nus comme des vers enfin moi, Bella était dans pas petite lingerie fine so sexy ! Elle eu un sourire de satisfaction ! Eh oui, la nature m'a gâté sur toute la ligne !

Ma muse se met à onduler au rythme de la musique. Oh mon dieu, elle est sublime. Je ne tiendrais pas plus longtemps à rien faire. Je ne suis qu'un homme il ne faut pas l'oublier ! Je me lève du lit, m'avance doucement vers elle. Je posse mes mains sur ses hanches qui bougent toujours d'une façon si sensuelles. Le contact de mes doigts sur sa peau douce me fait l'effet d'un coup d'électricité. Ma respiration s'est accélérée, je suis entrain de me consumer…

Bella me poussa encore une fois sur le lit et disparue dans la salle de bain. Elle revient avec un petit emballage carré. Heureusement elle y a pensé, moi franchement j'ai zappé le préservatif !! Très prévoyante ! Elle s'avance telle une tigresse, s'installe à califourchon sur moi et entame des mouvements de bassin créant une friction entre nos deux sexes. Elle s'approche de mon visage et je sens son souffle chaud et irrégulier dans mon coup. Provoquant en moi des milliers de frissons.

-« Tu es à moi » me susurra t-elle.

Si elle savait à quel point je lui appartenais. Toujours assise sur moi, elle dégrafa son soutient gorge et se mordant la lèvre inférieur. Sexy. Elle prit une de mes mains et la posa sur un de ses seins, ce qui me fit gémir ! Je le caressais, touchais lentement pour profiter de chaque parcelle de sa peau. J'ai l'impression que c'est ma première fois. J'ai peur de faire quelque chose de mal ! C'est bien la première fois que ça m'arrive une telle sensation. Elle se lève et quitte le reste de tissus qui caché le reste de sa peau. Elle me sourit. Ma Bella, car elle l'est pour ce soir du moins, est splendide, son corps est merveilleux. Jamais je n'aurais pensé en voir un aussi parfait. Elle se réinstalle à califourchon sur moi juste devant mon sexe tendu à bloque ! Elle retire le préservatif soigneusement de son emballage et le place entre ses lèvres. Penche sa tête vers mon pénis et fait glisser le ballon en latex le long de mon membre. Quelle nana, jamais on m'avait mis une capote d'une telle manière. TORRIDEEE ! Je me demande pourquoi Mike l'a trompée, elle est tellement surprenante et bandante !

Je voulais la toucher mais elle me repoussa me disant que j'étais son soumis ! J'aime déjà cette idée. Pour elle je serais tout ! Elle me fait ressentir d'agréables sensations jamais sentis auparavant. Tout doucement elle s'empale sur mon sexe, un gémissement de bien être sort de notre bouche. Elle entame des mouvements de bassin érotique. D'une main elle se caresse un sein et de l'autre elle essayait tant bien que mal de retenir mes mains prisonnières. Mon ange est une déesse au lit !! Je n'en avais jamais douté mais là c'était presque irréel ! J'en pouvais plus. Je voulais à mon tour la dominer ! Mes mains sortirent de l'emprise de sa petite main sans problème ! Je la soulève par les hanches, me redresse, automatiquement elle enroula ses jambes autour de la taille. Je me lève. Maintenant je peux la toucher. Je caresse ses petites fesses fermes. Je plaque Bella contre le mur. Elle gémit mon prénom. Je n'ai jamais autant aimé celui-ci qu'en ce moment !

-« A mon tour » lui affirmais-je en m'emparant de sa bouche

-« Prend-moi » répondit-elle essoufflée entre deux baisers.

J'entame mes va-et-vient de plus en plus puissant, mon ange se cambre de façon à ce que je rentre plus profondément en elle. Quel bien-être de ne faire qu'un. Côtes contre côtes, nos corps vibrent. Je me sens proche de la jouissance. Je désir que l'on atteigne l'apogée de ce moment ensemble. Ses petites mains de pianiste agrippent plus fortement mes cheveux. J'accélère mes coups de reins. Bella penche sa tête en arrière, elle se laisse emporter par l'orgasme. Suite à la beauté de cette scène, je me laisse à mon tour aller. Nos cris pourraient défoncer les murs de l'appartement d'Emmett.

Après avoir repris mes esprits, Bella toujours accrochée à moi, je nous dirige vers le lit où je nous laisse tomber. Nous nous fixons, plein de sueur mais comblés ! Je retire le préservatif et le jette ! Je prends Bella dans mes bras, pourtant ce n'est pas du tout mon style d'avoir des gestes affectueux après avoir baisé. NON là, j'ai fait l'amour pour l'une des très rares fois de ma vie ! Dans tout les cas, mes bras ont été créés pour accueillir ma douce.

Il fallait descendre du petit nuage où nous étions et retourner à la fête, quelqu'un allait bien finir par s'apercevoir que nous avons disparus ! Mais passage par la douche obligatoire ! Je me lève pour faire un brin de toilette en ayant préalablement déposé un baiser sur les lèvres douces et fruités de ma Bella.

Dans la douche, je me remémore ces instants avec Bella, je ne veux rien oublier. Je laisse l'eau ruisseler sur mon corps, mes muscles se détendent.

Deux mains se posent dans mon dos et commencent à me masser.

-« Je peux ? » demanda cette voix que je reconnaitrais parmi mille. Celle de Bella.

J'acquiesçais. Elle continuation son massage, prit ensuite l'initiative de me savonner le dos, le torse puis le sexe ! Je la regarde surpris, elle me fixe avec des yeux de petite fille prit la main de le sac. Je me jette sur sa bouche. Et je repars dans les étoiles avec ma tentatrice !

* * *

_Qu'en avez-vous pensé?_


	8. Chapter 8

**Désolé pour le retard! Ainsi que pour la longueur de ce chapitre qui est EXTREMEMENT court. Le suivant sera beaucoup mieux! **

**Il devrait être publié cette semaine.**

**Merci de me lire!**

**Bonne Année à Vous**

* * *

**PDV Bella**

Je viens de faire l'amour avec le bel Edward, cela n'aurait jamais dû arriver et pourtant je n'arrive pas à regretter ma décision ! C'était formidable !

A part Mike je n'avais connu personne d'autre. Là c'était magique ! Après s'être rhabillés nous sortîmes tous les deux de la chambre.

Sur nos visages étaient affichés deux sourires niais, des yeux pétillants. Tout le monde verra, enfin devinera ce qui c'est passé entre nous.

Je suis certaine que SEXE était marqué sur nos fronts ! On marchait main dans la main avec notre sourire stupide qui ne s'effaçait pas, et nos regards plein de sous-entendus. Je sors mon Iphone.

-« Edward, photo ?

-« Vas-y ma belle ! » s'exclama t-il.

Je mets mon portable à bout de bras et nous bombarde de photos ! Je pense que l'alcool, qu'on a l'un et l'autre dans nos veines, ne nous aide pas à être photogéniques !

La soirée se déroule parfaitement bien ! Alice est avec Jasper, du moins pour ce soir. Ma Lili n'est pas très friande des histoires longues durées ! Quand à Rose et Emmett… ils ont disparus de la circulation…

Je n'arrête pas de jeter des coups d'œil au dieu grec à mes côtés ! Il est merveilleux ! Pourquoi moi ? Il a toutes les nanas possibles et inimaginables à

ses pieds mais il m'a choisi moi ce soir ! Enfin si je n'avais pas bousculé les choses rien ne se serait peu être passé ! Et dire que dans quelles heures l'Océan Atlantique

nous séparera. Mon fantasme s'est réalisé je dois le laisser partir et reprendre ma vie sans homme.

La soirée suit son cour avec des danses, des câlins, des bisous et surtout avec Edward.

**************

Aie, j'ai un mal de crâne. Je suis bien au chaud. Je refuse d'ouvrir les yeux, je suis trop bien sous la couette. Pourtant il va falloir car je n'ai pas la moindre idée

de comment je suis rentrée chez moi. J'ouvre un œil, je ne reconnais pas du tout ma chambre ! Normal ce n'est pas la mienne ! Dans un élan de panique je

referme l'œil et ouvre les deux ! Des flashs de la nuit dernière m'apparaissent. Edward et moi faisant l'amour. J'ai dû rester dormir chez Emmett avec Edward.

J'ai dormis avec Edward. Je me retourne pour le voir. PERSONNE. Mon cœur se serre. Une larme coule, je me sens abandonnée. Une enveloppe est posée sur

son oreillet. « Princesse Bella ». Je l'ouvre. C'était écrit en anglais. C'est vrai qu'on ne s'était parlait qu'en français pas une seule fois en anglais notre langue maternelle.

_« Bella,_

_Merci d'avoir fait de ce séjour français un rêve._

_Je ne voulais pas te réveiller tu semblais si paisible._

_E. »_

Mes larmes sont en fêtes. Je déchire son mot. J'aurais voulu lui dire au revoir, aller à l'aéroport, savoir si on se reverra un jour. Je regarde l'heure 13h45.

Je ne peux même pas essayer de le rattraper ça fait des heures qu'il est dans les airs.

Je m'habille, quitte l'appartement sans rien dire à personne. Je quitte cet immeuble. Un incroyable manque, un grand vide se fait ressentir.

Arriver chez moi, je prends un bonne douche froide pour me remettre les idées en placent. Comment ai-je pu faire cela ? Je viens à peine de me

séparer de Mike que je tombe sous le charme d'Edward. Il est vrai que ça fait des années que j'étais sous son charme. Et voilà que je me sens

trahit par Edward. Je ne me comprends plus. Je me souviens encore la première fois que je l'ai vu ! On était arrivé tout les deux en retard le premier

jour de cours un jour fin de l'été ! Je l'avais remarqué sous mes couches de mascara ! Lui il ne sait pas que j'aurais tout donné le jour où mon regard s'est posé dans ses yeux émeraudes.

Il faut que je reprenne ma vie en main, à partir d'aujourd'hui je profite, je ne vis plus sur le passé. Adieu Mike, Adieu Edward, Bonjour les autres !!

Mon portable sonne, je me précipite dessus espérant que ça soit Edward. Non c'est Mike. Je ne décroche pas. Il insiste, insiste encore et encore.

Je me mets au piano et joue tous ce qui me pense par la tête.


	9. Chapter 9

**Voici la suite, j'ai un peu de mal à en venir où je le souhaite. Ce chapitre est un peu plus long.**

* * *

**PDV Edward**

Voilà déjà quelques moi que j'avais quitté Paris, quelques mois que ma vie suivait, enfin essayait, son cours.

Des mois sans nouvelles de ma douce. J'ai essayé de l'appeler il y a de ça quelques semaines mais son numéro n'existe plus.

Normal vu la façon dont je suis parti, comme un lâche, elle m'en veut c'est évident. Je l'ai quitté sans un mot, je

n'ai même pas osé la réveiller par peur de voir de la déception, des remords, des ses yeux chocolats. Je suis parti

avec pour seul au revoir un vulgaire bout de papier dans une enveloppe posé sur un oreiller. Elle a dû refaire sa vie.

Normal une femme aussi parfaite ne doit pas rester aussi longtemps célibataire. Je ne pense pas qu'elle m'attende !

Ni même d'ailleurs qu'elle pense à moi. J'essaie d'avoir de ses nouvelles par l'intermédiaire d'Emmett, il est toujours

avec Barbie la copine de Bella. Mais lorsqu'il répond à mes mails, rien ne concerne mon ange. Il répond toujours à tout sauf à cette question !

De mon côté je suivais mon chemin, mon boulot me passionne toujours autant. Ma vie est à nouveau new yorkaise enfin presque.

Je n'ai pas couché avec une seule fille depuis mon retour. Miss Swan occupe quasiment toutes mes pensées. J'ai l'impression de la tromper.

Pourtant nous ne sommes pas ensemble et surtout nous n'avons pas de nouvelle… Au plus grand désespoir de mon meilleur ami James qui râle à chaque fois que je rentre seul après chaque soirée.

Je ne vis que pour mon travaille, rêvant qu'un jour je retrouve ma bien-aimée. Repassant encore et encore notre seul et unique nuit ensemble.

**PDV Bella**

C'est samedi, le seul soir où j'oublie tout. Depuis le départ que Mr parfait est parti et qu'il a tout emporté avec lui, je ne vis plus.

Je ne donne des nouvelles à personne durant la semaine. Le samedi est le seul jour d'échange avec mes amis. Mais aussi le jour qui

s'accorde très bien avec soirée arrosée ALCOOL et SEXE. Chaque fin de semaine une nouvelle conquête. Enfin depuis 1 mois c'est

toujours le même, Jacob, il dit constamment qu'on s'est déjà rencontré y a quelques mois. Mais je ne m'en souviens pas.

Cet homme est vraiment gentil, adorable, charmant, tout ce dont rêve une femme. Ah j'oubliais de dire patient. Ca oui il l'est.

Il attend tranquillement que notre relation devienne officielle. Chose qui n'arrivera jamais, j'ai beau lui expliquer, il s'entête.

Il dit qu'il attendra le temps qu'il faudra, il a du temps à revendre. Je le vois uniquement le samedi en boite puis chez lui.

Je refuse qu'il vienne chez moi, mon nouveau chez moi. J'ai déménagé et par la même occasion j'ai changé de numéro de portable.

A cause d'une seule et unique personne Mike Newton. Il me harcelait, j'ai dû couper tous les ponts. J'ai même dû modifier mon emploi du temps

au conservatoire pour ne pas qu'il m'attende.

Je suis prête à sortir, j'attends Alice !! J'ai mis une belle robe fourreau noir classe. Un smoky eyes et je suis prête pour une Saturday

night fiever ! Lili devrait arriver dans 30 minutes. Cette soirée je la passe avec Alice, Rose, Jacob, Emmett et Jasper. C'est deux là je ne

les ai pas vu depuis que vous savez qui est parti. J'appréhende.

Je m'installe près du piano, je joue et chantonne.

_Tant de fois j'ai murmuré les mots  
Sans jamais vraiment les dire_  
_Tant de fois j'ai su frôler ta peau  
Sans savoir la retenir  
Je suis passée à côté de toi_

_J'aurais tant voulu que tout s'éclaire  
Pour me fondre dans la lumière  
Même si aujourd'hui tu n'es plus là  
Un jour ou l'autre on se reconnaîtra  
Quelque part au hasard de la vie_

_Et j'attendrai de voir ce jour  
Comme on attend l'amour  
Et si je brûle d'impatience  
Je me ferai violence  
Je donnerai n'importe quoi  
Pour te serrer dans mes bras  
J'attendrai de vivre enfin  
Tout contre toi_

_Aucune femme au monde ne pourra  
Je le sais, t'aimer comme ça  
Je n' veux plus jamais rien regretter  
Je veux vivre pour te retrouver  
Pour ne plus trahir mon seul désir_

_De tout mon cœur  
De toute mon âme  
Je prie le ciel pour qu'il m'envole  
Tout contre toi..._

_Je donnerai n'importe quoi  
Pour te serrer dans mes bras  
J'attendrai d'être là...  
Tout contre toi...  
J'attendrai...  
Contre toi..._

J'ai écris et composé ceci il y a quelques jours pour E. Je n'avais pas trop eu le temps de la rejouer puisque ces derniers temps

j'étais très prise. Le conservatoire organisé un concours de danse avec pour récompense une place pour le championnat du monde

de Modern Jazz à New York. Je n'ai pas remis les pieds sur le sol américain depuis mon emménagement en France. J'ai n'ai même

pas fêté Noël en famille. Enfin je vais pouvoir y retourner car mon équipe a remporté le tournoi ! Départ dans six semaines.

-« Bella ? »

-« Alice, tu es là. Je ne t'ai pas entendu arriver ! » Je regarde l'heure « Mais tu es à l'avance. »

-« Euhhhh…no…. C'est très beau ce que tu jouais. C'est de toi ? »

Je ne veux pas répondre à ses questions. Je me lève, prends mon manteau.

-« Bella, je peux te demander quelque chose ? » me demanda t-elle toute penaude. J'acquiesçais d'un hochement de tête.

-« Je m'inquiète pour toi. Depuis que le Bel Edward est parti »._Entendre son prénom provoqua un élan de souffrance. _

_Je bougeais la tête pour l'inciter à poursuivre espérant échapper à cette torture._ « Tu es différente, tu fais peur à voir, tu es vide,

tu t'acharnes au travaille, tu t'es teint les cheveux en noir, quelle idée ! Tu manges presque plus, tu maigris à vu d'œil. Bella tu as besoin d'aide,

je peux t'aider. Il faut juste que tu me parle »

Après ce long discours, je lui coupe la parole ne pouvant pas en entendre plus. Quoi lui dire ? Oui ça va pas, que je sombre.

Que j'aimerais arrêter le temps. Pourtant celui-ci passe même quand cela semble impossible, _quand chaque tic-tac de la grande aiguille_

_ est aussi douloureux que les pulsations du sang sous un hématome_. Que je mérite cette douleur.

-« Alice tout va bien, c'est le championnat qui me fatigue » le répondis-je en y mettant le plus de sincérité possible.

Arrivé en boîte, j'ai eu un pincement au cœur en voyant Rose et Emmett s'embrasser amoureusement. Heureusement qu'Emmett

ne ressemble pas à E. La soirée se déroula comme chaque samedi ! Danse, alcool, Jacob, sexe et réveille avec un mal de tronche affreux dans le lit du bel indien !

Pas la peine de me demander ce que j'ai fais la veille je n'en sais rien. Et franchement je n'en fou. _Depuis qu'il a disparu, je suis perdu_

_. Lorsqu'il est parti il a tout emporté avec lui. Son absence remplit mon horizon, comme si on avait percé un trou béant dans ma poitrine. _

_D'une certaine façon je vis, ma souffrance_ _est la seule preuve de sa réalité._

Après mettre lavée, habillée, pris mon petit déj et bien sûr après une grande discution avec jake pour lui dire que non je ne resterais pas chez lui.

Je quitte son appartement pour bosser je dois finaliser la chorée pour le championnat à NY. Je vais peu être croiser, le croiser… Dans la grande pomme

les chances sont minimes pour que je recroise ces magnifiques yeux verts. Et la dernière fois que je l'avais croisé dans les rues de NY j'ai dû quitter le

continent américain. Pourtant on s'était retrouvé à Paris. D'ailleurs je viens de trouver ma chanson pour le championnat de Modern Jazz. Mon groupe va danser

sur « le tourbillon de la vie » ça va tout à fait avec mon état d'esprit.

**PDV Edward**

4h du mat, je suis crevé d'avoir autant travaillé et je reprends à 10h ça va pas me faire beaucoup de sommeil. Je viens d'apprendre que je remplaçais

l'ingé son du championnat de danse qui débute dans un peu moins de 6 semaines. Je dois y être 1 semaine avant pour voir avec les metteurs en scène

et tout le staff comment régler les pistes son. Je suis épuisé, un petit tour par la salle de bain pour un brin de toilette et direction le lit !! Allongé, je regarde

le plafond, j'ai beau être exténué je n'arrive pas à faire l'œil. J'attrape mon mac portable et consulte mes mails. Un mail attire mon attention avec pour objet

URGENT en français. Je l'ouvre !! Un mail d'Alice.

_"Edward, _

_Je ne sais pas si j'ai raison ou tort de faire une telle chose. Tu ne pourras surement rien y faire tu as ta vie là-bas de l'autre côté de l'océan. Mais depuis que tu es parti Bella n'est plus la même. Elle fait peine à voir. Elle n'est plus la Bella pleine de vie. Voici ce que j'ai trouvé dans son appartement_

_Tant de fois j'ai murmuré les mots  
Sans jamais vraiment les dire_  
_Tant de fois j'ai su frôler ta peau  
Sans savoir la retenir  
Je suis passée à côté de toi_

_J'aurais tant voulu que tout s'éclaire  
Pour me fondre dans la lumière  
Même si aujourd'hui tu n'es plus là  
Un jour ou l'autre on se reconnaîtra  
Quelque part au hasard de la vie_

_Et j'attendrai de voir ce jour  
Comme on attend l'amour  
Et si je brûle d'impatience  
Je me ferai violence  
Je donnerai n'importe quoi  
Pour te serrer dans mes bras  
J'attendrai de vivre enfin  
Tout contre toi_

_Aucune femme au monde ne pourra  
Je le sais, t'aimer comme ça  
Je n' veux plus jamais rien regretter  
Je veux vivre pour te retrouver  
Pour ne plus trahir mon seul désir_

_De tout mon cœur  
De toute mon âme  
Je prie le ciel pour qu'il m'envole  
Tout contre toi..._

_Je donnerai n'importe quoi  
Pour te serrer dans mes bras  
J'attendrai d'être là...  
Tout contre toi...  
J'attendrai...  
Contre toi..._

_Ca doit être pour toi. Mike la harcèle. Elle est perdue. Nous serons à NY dans quelques semaines. Je ne peux t'en dire plus._

_Amicalement_

_Alice_

_P.S. : Jaz et ton taré de frère te passe le bonjour."_

Un signe de dieu… Je m'empresse de répondre je veux en savoir plus. Bella à NY quelle splendide nouvelle. Elle et moi à nouveau réunis.

J'ai envi de prendre l'avion et de la rejoindre. Je ne peux pas le projet sur lequel je travaille représente trop d'argent. Je perdrais toute ma renommée.

Je réponds au mail d'Alice. Clique sur envoie. Je reçois quelque seconde plus tard un mail disant que l'adresse est inexistante. C'est foutu.

Je prends mon portable, j'appelle Bella. Toujours numéro non attribué. J'appelle Emmett, il décroche pas.

* * *

**Une petite review ferait plaisir pour bien débuter l'année**

**Bonne fête à Edward**


	10. Chapter 10

**Excuser pour les erreurs de téléchargements. j'essaie de trouver comment modifier cela! **

**Bonne lecture  
**

**

* * *

  
**

_**PDV Bella**_

_Dring dring_

Qui peut bien passer aussi tard il est 22h30. Je me dirige vers l'interphone

-« oui »

-« Isabella Swan, je viens vous livrer des fleurs »

« 5éme étage à droite »

Je ne suis même pas présentable !!! Qui peut bien me faire livrer des fleurs aussi tard ? Encore un coup tordu de Jacob.

_Toc toc toc_

Je me dirige vers la porte pour ouvrir au livreur. Tout d'un coup je suis prise de panique si c'étais pas un livreur mais un psychopathe ! J'ouvre la porte et là une apparition… Edward sur mon palier avec un bouquet de roses rouge et noir. Je suis pétrifiée, je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je le fixe intensément, je ne relâche pas mon regard de sa gueule d'ange. Il passe une main dans ses cheveux bronze ébouriffés, comme si il était gêné de la situation. Puis mon ange se racle la gorge pour me faire revenir sur terre. Je suis saute au coup, me jette sur ces lèvres. Il m'avait tant manqué, jamais je n'aurais cru le revoir. Et surtout jamais je n'aurais cru qu'il allait revenir.

-« Edward ? » « Edward ? » répétais-je sans cesse pour être sur.

-« Oui, princesse. »

Les larmes me montaient tellement j'étais heureuse et comblée. Tout de lui m'avait manqué, je devais rattraper le temps perdu. J'ai envi de lui. Je ne contrôle plus mes pulsions. Je l'embrasse passionnément, lui demande l'accès à sa bouche qu'il accepta directement. J'entrepris de déboutonner sa chemise. D'ailleurs tellement prise par l'émotion je ne sais même pas comment il est habillé !! Là je m'en fou. C'est son corps nu que je veux admirer.

-« bonjour Bella ! » me murmura t il dans mon oreille.

-« Edward laisse tomber la politesse, j'ai envi de toi ! » répliquais-je d'une voix sensuelle.

Je n'ai pas eu besoin de lui dire deux fois ! Je me retrouvais allonger sur le canapé en moins de 2 secondes, et nous étions nus en moins de 3 ! Je voulais profiter au maximum de ce cadeau du ciel, ne pas en perdre une miette. Je recouvre tout son corps de baisers, lui laissant une belle marque dans son cou. Je veux qu'il soit mien. Tout d'un coup il attrape mes deux mains d'un de ses mains.

-« Assez plaisanté sweety, passons aux choses sérieuses ! » lança t-il a bout de souffle

-« Si ce soir était le grand soir ? »

-« Ca le sera » dit-il en me faisant le sourire en coin le plus craquant

Il se plaça entre mes jambes. Je suis impatiente, une vraie gosse à Disneyland !!!! Lorsqu'il me pénétra nous poussâmes tous les deux un cri de soulagement, de bien être. Je pourrais rester éternellement comme ça.

-« Bella, Bella, Bella ? » hurla t-il. Mais pourquoi faisait-il ça, pourquoi s'arrêtait-il ?

-« Bella, ouvres les yeux ? » continua t-il

Pourquoi voulait-il que j'ouvre les yeux ?

-« Bella, Bella, Bella ! » Plus il prononçait mon prénom plus ça voix changeait. Elle était de plus en plus aigue.

-« BELLA, REVEIILE TOI » Ohhh non, Alice. Je ne voulais pas ouvrir les yeux, je veux continuer mon rêve.

Cette garce retira ma couverture. Je dois finalement m'y faire que tout ça n'étais qu'un rêve et que le retour à la réalité aller être atroce !

-« Allez ma belle debout, on part dans 1h30 tu as oublié ? » me dit elle en sautillant.

-« Hein » lançais-je avec ma charmante voix du matin, mais aussi une voix frustrée par le désir.

-« On part dans les Alpes 3jours »

Ah oui j'avais oublié ce détail. Rose et Alice avait décrété qu'avant de partir pour NY on devait se faire un p'tit week-end à la montagne. Pour me déstressée !! Mais je n'étais pas du tout stressé. Enfin la neige va me faire p'tre du bien, parce qu'en ce moment il faut que je rafraichisse mais idées…

******

Nous voici sur la route direction Courchevel. Tous les 5, eh oui Rose avec Emmett, Alice et Jasper et Moi avec mes belles converses. J'ai de plus en plus de mal à les voir heureux tous en amour. C'est dégoutant. Oui ça l'est quand tout ça nous arrive pas, ou arrivera plus. En tout cas depuis quelques jours j'essayé de positiver me rendre à l'évidence que vous savez qui ne reviendrais pas. Et pourtant le rêve de cette nuit avait tout remis en cause. Et si j'étais folle d'amour pour ce fantasme masculin vivant ? Rose me sortie de mes pensées.

-« alors ski ou snow ? »

-« Je pense que je vais faire du snow, mais je vais y aller doucement il ne faudrait pas que je me casse quelque chose avant la compétition ! » ils se mirent tous à rire de ma phrase !

-« Mais p'tre qu'un beau secouriste viendra à ton secours » lança Emmett

-« Ou pas ! » rigola Jasper !

-« Arrêtez, je ne peux pas faire ça à Jacob ! » dis-je avec un air faussement déçu.

-« Arrête avec lui, on sait très bien que c'est pour te faire passer le temps ! »

-« Oui c'est pas faux ! » affirmais-je avec un sourire sadique !

-« Tu es affreuse avec lui, il t'attend, il est fou de toi, ça se voit dans ses yeux. Il ferait tout pour toi et toi tu joue avec lui » me gronda Alice.

-« Arrète ça Alice, il sait très bien à quoi s'attendre avec moi. J'ai été clair avec lui. La sujet est clos »

Alice avait réussi à me mettre en rogne. Grrrrrrr, je boude pour moi-même.

*****

Le p'tit week-end au ski c'est bien passé ! De la bonne neige, pas de bras, de jambes ou autres membres brisés et de la bonne bouffe bien grasse ! Une rencontre, un mec charmant ! Grand blond, des yeux clairs, un corps parfait au New Yorkais qui venait passer une semaine dans les Alpes. Ce charmant jeune homme répondait au nom de James. Par contre ça n'était pas du tout un dieu du sexe… Déçue !! Mais il était sympathique ! J'ai pu reparler ma langue maternelle !!! Par contre il voulait mon adresse électronique… Non pas intéressée !!!!

Le retour à la vie parisienne va remettre tout dans l'ordre. Et surtout la compétition départ pour NY J-6. Je n'ai bien sur rien dis au jeune homme new yorkais que j'allais dans la big Apple dans quelques jours. Je ne devrais pas le croiser, c'est trop grand.

**PDV Edward**

J'étais seul un samedi soir, c'est ce qui m'arrive depuis plusieurs mois maintenant pourtant ce soir j'avais envi de me changer les idées. J'avais fini de bosser sur un projet pour attaquer tranquillement dans 6jours le championnat de danse. Ce soir James était pas là, il est parti depuis quelques jours pour aller skier en France dans les Alpes. Il m'avait proposé d'y aller mais je ne sens pas d'humeur de voyager. Je me demande d'où vient cette douleur, d'où viennent ses peurs. Est-ce que souffrir est la nature des hommes ? Bella me manque terriblement. Je n'ai plus reçu de mail d'Alice, plus de nouvelles de mon frère. Doit-on pas dire pas de nouvelle, bonne nouvelle ? Alice m'avait dit dans son mail qu'il venait à New York. Elle avait écris « nous serons à NY » mais c'est qui NOUS ? J'avais même écris une lettre pour Bella que j'aurais envoyé chez Emmett. Mais je n'ai pas assez de couilles pour ça

_« Je t'écris au hasard,je sais que tu m'oublies, et même si c'est trop tard. Tu vois je t'écris. Je t'écris sans y croire, tous ses mots pour la vie dans la douceur du soir, tu vois je t'écris. J'ai pas voulu tout mettre à bas, dévoiler l'appel au secours, mais est ce que tu liras l'appel à l'amour ? Je t'écris au hasard tous ce qu'on s'est dit et même si c'est trop tard tu vois je t'écris. Si tu savais l'amour qu'il faut pour tous les jours garder l'espoir, ravaler mes sanglots sur mon écritoire. J'en ai déchiré du papier, passer des nuits à romancer. Réinventer l'histoire si tout nous sépare. »_

Mon portable vibre, qui me sort de la contenplation de ma lettre, un sms de James.

_« La France c'est super, la neige est bonne tout comme la petite française brune que je viens de me faire une vrai tigresse. Dommage que tu sois resté chez toi. J »_

Oui je savais comment était les françaises !! Enfin une particulièrement. Mais est elle compter comme une française ? Je dois arrêter de me torturer l'esprit ! Je dois sortir !! Je prends une douche, je me mets à mon avantage, quoi qu'il n'y a pas grand-chose à faire je suis déjà parfait _PRETENCIEU. _Un petit rail de coke, ça va me motiver… A que ça fait du bien on se sent directement quelqu'un d'autre. Ce soir c'est mon soir. Ca fait des mois que je n'ai pas touché une femme, ce soir j'y remédie ! Je me rends dans un club VIP avec ma Vanquish. Je laisse la clé au voiturier ! J'entre dans la boîte. C'est noir de monde. Des filles de partout quasiment pas vêtues ! Avant ça m'aurait fait vibrer maintenant c'est me dégoute presque. Ca pousse au sexe tout ça ! Mais c'est ce que je suis venu chercher !! Je me prends un verre de Champagne, la boisson préférée de ma muse. Faut que j'arrête de penser à elle pas ce soir. Une blonde bien foutue m'accoste. Je l'ai déjà vu quelque part. Je ne sais pas où, une ancienne conquête peut être ? Aucune idée si elle me donne ce que je veux, je me fou de qui elle est. La soirée se passe plutôt bien, la jolie blonde me chauffe… m'embrasse sauvagement ! Elle me propose d'aller chez elle. Lorsque nous sortons du club VIP une foule de paparazzi nous photographie… pourquoi ça ne m'étais jamais arrivé ! Enfin nous montons dans ma voiture et arrivons chez elle. Elle ne pouvait pas attendre d'arriver chez elle et se jette sur mon dans ma voiture… Pas ça pas dans ma voiture, elle va abimer quelques choses avec ses talons aiguilles interminables. Elle me chauffe, me touche… mais… rien à faire pas d'érection ! Pourtant j'en ai envi. Je ne sais plus comment on fait ou quoi ?? Je me sens mal, en fait ce n'est pas que je ne sais plus comment on fait. J'ai l'impression de tromper Bella. Je m'excuse et pars. Soirée de merde, je suis qu'un looser ! Ou tout simplement un homme amoureux !

**PDV Bella**

Grosse journée aujourd'hui, il a fallut mettre au point avec mes élèves les directives du voyage ! Une fois ça fait, nous avons répété, répété et encore et encore. Pour moi ça semblait parfait nous étions au point ! Mais la directrice ne l'entendais pas de cette oreille. J'allais devoir revenir les trois prochains jours. Je rentrais vers l'appart à pieds, ne souhaitant pas prendre le métro ce soir. Je m'arrête devant un petit kiosque à journaux. Une couverture d'un magasine people m'attire. Le nouvel amant de Parsi Hilton. QUOI ????? Non je dois rêver ? Je connais parfaitement cette gueule d'ange. Edward est avec elle ? Non c'est pas possible, il est trop classe pour être avec cette folle. Pourtant je ne suis pas aveugle, elle et mon homme se tenant la main en allant dans une Aston martin. C'était la voiture rêvée de mon fantasme lorsqu'on était en cours ensemble. Je suis perdue. Les larmes me montent. En l'espace d'une seconde tout s'écroule. Mon rêve, mon futur, mon obsession. Et pourtant la vie continue, la Terre continue de tourner sous mes pieds tremblants.

* * *

**Prochain Chapitre direction NY**

**une petite review..... ça fait toujours plaisir**


	11. Chapter 11

**Le chapitre tant attendu, L'arrivée à NY**

* * *

**PDV Bella**

Le jour J, le grand départ. J'étais à la fois existée de retourner aux US mais aussi paniquée. Je ne partais pas seule, certes mon groupe de

danse était là évidemment mais il y avait des invités surprises… Alice, Rose, Jasper et Emmett. Et pour moi qui dit Emmett dit Edward.

Ils sont frère, il va forcément vouloir passer du temps avec lui puisque l'on va à New-York. Monsieur Muscle comme j'aimais l'appeler m'avait

promis que je ne verrais pas vous savez qui. J'espère qu'il tiendra parole, je ne suis pas prête à l'affronter. Car songes après songes il me

manque et mes peines ne disparaissent pas. Et jours après jours je songe à voler lentement vers lui. Mais lui, il ne me connait plus après ce

temps je l'ai vraiment perdu. Et cette blondasse je range à ses côtés alors que moi j'en oublie tes baisers. Mes regrets restent dans son lit,

et sans lui je souffre car il a eu mon dernier souffle. Je sais que mes larmes ne le ramèneront pas. Dans mes rêves préconçus je me laisse aller.

Pourtant je cherche pourquoi je l'ai laissé partir ? Dire qu'il y a quelques années j'ai quitté le territoire américain pour être loin de lui.

Pourtant je lui aurais tout donné le jour dans ses yeux verts mon regard s'est posé.

Je dois revenir à la réalité, je dois avoir la compétition en tête, rien que cela. Nous avions tous rendez-vous à l'aéroport CDG dans une petite heure.

Mon taxi ne devrait pas tarder. Ma valise est faite enfin ma grande valise est quasiment vide. Je n'ai apporté uniquement ma tenue pour le championnat

et de quoi faire du sport. Un peu de lingerie et toute ma trousse de toilette. En effet ce n'est pas beaucoup pour un séjour de 10 jours à NY.

Pourtant c'est bien avec ça que je pars. Mais pour la seule et unique raison qu'Alice a eu la bonne idée de dire qu'on fera du lèche vitre sur place.

Donc je pars avec une valise presque vide pour revenir avec une pleine à craquer ou même deux valises ! Alice et sa folie du shopping, personne ne pourra la changer !

Le taxi était en bas. Je vérifie que ma porte est bien fermée, entre dans l'ascenseur, sors de l'immeuble et rentre dans le taxi.

Jacob avait insisté pour être du voyage. J'ai dû avoir un fort pouvoir de persuasion car finalement il n'est pas là. Je n'avais pas envi qu'il vienne,

pas envie d'être avec lui aussi longtemps. Que le samedi ça me convient. Mais je lui envoie quand même un petit message.

_« pars pour NY, on se voit qd je .B »_

Sa réponse ne se fit pas attendre comme s'il attendait que je lui écrive.

_« M***E, tu vas y arriver.I miss »_

Ses petites marques d'attentions me gênées. Mais tout était clair en nous. Arrivée à l'aéroport, je paie le chauffeur en lui disant de garder la monnaie.

J'enregistre rapidement ma valise, légère ! Je me dirige vers le terminal indiqué sur mon billet. Au loin je vois mon groupe il y a Angela, Lauren, Eric,

Taylor et Laurent. Je vois que mes amis ne sont pas encore là. Mais j'attends au loin, derrière moi, la voix criarde du petit lutin monté sur du 220Volts !

Elle me saute dessus !

-« Bella, je suis si enthousiaste de partir, merci d'avoir accepté notre présence ! »

-« N'oublie pas que dans l'avion je ne voyage pas en classe affaire »

-« Oui je sais, tu te dois de rester avec ton équipe. C'est pas grave je boirais du champagne pour toi ! »

-« Non tu ne pas boire pour moi »

-« Pourquoi » me dit elle en me faisant sa moue.

-« Pour la seule en unique raison qu'il ne faut pas boire avant la compétition, il faut garder toute ses forces, être dans un corps saint »

-« Pff arrête, moi je ne fais pas de compétition. Et parle pas comme ça j'ai dû mal à te croire vu ce que tu te mets depuis quelques temps… »

Elle n'a pas tord. Mais depuis une semaine, pas d'alcool, pas de sucrerie ni de gras. J'étais squelettique. J'avais déjà maigrir depuis le départ de

Monsieur Parfait et d'avoir fait attention à mon alimentation, les heures de répétition n'ont fait qu'accentuer ma maigreur. Je vais devoir me prendre

en main. Rose, Emm et Jaz nous on rejoints. Nous allons tous en direction des autres danseurs. J'embrassais tout le monde. Tyler en profitant pour

me déposer un baiser très même trop près de mes lèvres. Qu'il avait le don de m'énerver. Il n'aura jamais donc compris. Je pars avec mes danseurs

et laisse partir mes amis vers la porte attribuée pour les détenteurs du billet classe affaire, la première classe ! C'est partie direction notre place !

L'hôtesse nous indique le chemin comme si je ne savais pas lire. Ca me rappelle le sketch de Gad Elmaleh sur l'avion ! Je m'installe à côté d'Angela,

une fille adorable, passionnée de danse, elle est un peu plus de jeune que moi. Et arrive Tyler. Mais c'est pas possible Dieu s'acharne sur moi.

L'avion va sûrement piquer du nez dans l'océan vu comment s'est partie !

J'éteins mon portable. Prends une grande inspiration, ça y est on y est. Retour aux sources, direction le championnat. Un séjour de dingue s'offre à moi,

à nous. Après le décollage et les consigne de sécurité, que je n'écoute pas comme à chaque fois que je prends l'avion ! Un Stewart, fort charmant,

nous sert à boire. Très charmant… Serait il tentait d'une petite partie de jambe en l'air dans les toilettes ?? Quoi je ne l'ai jamais fais dans l'avion !

Tyler me sortit de mes songes.

-« Princesse, si tu es fatiguée tu peux reposer ta tête sur moi » me dit il en me regardant dans les yeux et une main sur ma cuisse

_-« _D'abord je ne suis pas ta princesse » seul un homme pouvait m'appeler comme ça mais il ne fera plus « et deuxièmement je ne reposerai

pas ma tête sur ton épaule, tu ne m'intéresse pas TYLER ! » lui crachais-je mais ça n'avait pas l'air de le toucher

-« Tu dis ça parce que je ne t'ai pas envoyé au nirvana, même une fois que je l'aurais fais tu me supplieras pour que je te prenne ! » lança t-il fièrement.

Mais pour qui se prend t-il, garde ton contrôle. C'est mon danseur, et par mal chance nous formons un couple dans ce championnat.

Il était certes un très bon danseur. Je prenais du plaisir quand je dansais avec lui quand il me fessait pas ses clins d'œil ou ses sourires

pleins de sous entendu. Mais physiquement c'est pas du tout mon style. Après 8 heures de vol, passé à côté de cet idiot, nous voici

à New York enfin à l'aéroport JFK. Il était presque 16h, heure New Yorkaise. Nous sortîmes de l'avion, prîmes nos bagages et rejoignons les deux couples d'amoureux !

-« NY nous voilàààààààààààààà » s'écria Rose.

Elle était aussi excitée qu'Alice, on ne pouvait plus le retire. Mais amis avec réservé un loft avec vu sur central Park, moi je devais rester

avec mes danseurs jusqu'à la fin de la compétition à l'hôtel. Arrivés à l'hôtel, pas trop grandiose style en B&B mais bon je ne vais pas

faire ma chieuse ! Tyler a essayé à plusieurs reprises de s'inviter dans ma chambre ! Il doit être dur de la feuille pour ne pas comprendre.

Je m'installe sur le lit, ferme les yeux. J'ai le décalage horaire mais surtout demain nous devons être à la salle pour les répétitions.

******

Ca fait déjà 1h30 qu'on attend notre tour pour montrer sur scène pour nous entrainer, pour nous familiariser avec l'environnement.

J'écouter les filles parler, elles n'arrêtaient pas de venter les mérites physiques de l'ingénieur du son. C'était des vrais vautours.

Elles y allaient chacune leur tour. Je ne pouvais pas voir ce dieu vivant, comme elles le disaient, de là où j'étais. Mais bon je ne suis

pas là pour ça. Je ne reconcentre sur ma chorée. Le cd avait était donné à l'ingé son.

-« _L'équipe de France à vous !_ » cette annonce raisonne dans la salle.

-« Allez c'est à nous, ce n'est répétition, pas de panique »

Nous prenons nos places, la musique retentit

_Elle avait des bagues à chaque doigt,  
Des tas de bracelets autour des poignets,  
Et puis elle chantait avec une voix  
Qui sitôt m'enjôla_

_Elle avait des yeux, des yeux d'opale  
Qui m'fascinaient, qui m'fascinaient,  
Y avait l'ovale d'son visage pâle  
De femme fatale qui m'fut fatal_

_On s'est connues, on s'est reconnues,  
On s'est perdues de vue, on s'est r'perdues d'vue  
On s'est retrouvées, on s'est réchauffées  
Puis on s'est séparées_

_Chacun pour soi est reparti  
Dans l'tourbillon de la vie  
Je l'ai revue un soir, aïe, aïe, aïe !  
Ça fait déjà un fameux bail_

_Au son des banjos, je l'ai reconnue  
Ce curieux sourire qui m'avait tant plu  
Sa voix si fatale, son beau visage pâle  
M'émurent plus que jamais_

_Je me suis soûlée en l'écoutant  
L'alcool fait oublier le temps  
Je me suis réveillée en sentant  
Des baisers sur mon front brûlant {x2}_

_On s'est connues, on s'est reconnues,  
On s'est perdues de vue, on s'est r'perdues de vue,_

_On s'est retrouvées, on s'est séparées  
Puis on s'est réchauffées_

_Chacun pour soi est reparti  
Dans l'tourbillon de la vie  
Je l'ai revue un soir  
Elle est retombée dans mes bras_

_Quand on s'est connues,  
Quand on s'est reconnues,  
Pourquoi s'perdre de vue,  
Se reperdre de vue ?  
Quand on s'est retrouvées,  
Quand on s'est réchauffées,  
Pourquoi se séparer ?_

_Alors toutes deux, on est reparties  
Dans l'tourbillon de la vie  
On a continué à tourner  
Toutes les deux enlacées_

D'entendre cette musique me fessait un mal de chien. Son visage voilé ma vue ! Je n'aurais jamais le droit au bonheur?

-« Allez encore, c'était bien, et Tyler quand on fait le porté évite tes clins d'œil si tu ne veux pas en perdre un ! »

La musique recommence, je danse dos à la salle pour bien voir mes élèves n'ayant pas de miroir. Soudain un gros

larsen, ça m'énerve. Putain il est payé pour bosser correctement cet ingé soir. Les filles disait que c'était un dieu vivant

mais ça l'ai pas dans son métier. C'est un stagiaire ou quoi. Je m'adresse à lui, irrité

-« S'il vous plait, vous pouvez pas travailler correctement, ça nuit à notre concentration »

-« Euh désolé… mais… »

Cette voix… non c'était lui. Trop d'émotion je perds conscience. En entendant au loin mon prénom.

**PDV Edward**

Grrrr que ça m'énerve, ce genre de fille. Une trentaine de fille me tournaient autours depuis ce matin, je ne pouvais pas travailler.

Déjà que ça me souler d'être ici, rien de très passionnant. C'est sûr des filles à l'appel, toutes bien formées. Aller une petite pause,

je sors fume ma clope, j'en ai besoin pour me détendre si j'avais su que ça allait être aussi ennuyant j'aurais pris de la coke mais là j'ai rien.

Je vois un gros de 6 personnes entraient dans la salle de congrès. Ils parlaient français, l'équipe de France sûrement. Une jeune fille attira

mon attention. De taille moyenne très menue, de longs cheveux noirs tombés dans son dos en cascade. Sa façon de marcher me rappelait Bella.

Je retourne près de mes tablettes de mixage.

« _L'équipe de France à vous_ » entendis-je

Je les observe monter sur scène. Je regarder cette femme qui me rappelait Bella. Elle avait la même façon de danser qu'elle.

Bella n'était pas maigre, cette jeune femme l'était. Bella n'avait pas de ses cheveux noirs, elle avait des beaux cheveux bruns.

Elle était tellement amaigrie que j'avais l'impression qu'elle pouvait s'effondrer à n'importe quel moment. D'où j'étais je ne pouvais pas voir son

visage. Je me laisser porter pour mes pensés vers Bella, ce qu'elle devait, ce qu'on aurait pu être, notre folle nuit ensemble. Quand un larsen me sortit de mes rêveries

-« S'il vous plait, vous ne pouvez pas travailler correctement, ça nuit à notre concentration » cracha la jeune femme en se retournant vers moi. Cette voix, c'était elle j'en suis sûre. Je me racler la gorge pour parler dans mon micro

-« Euh désolé… mais… »

Je n'eu pas le temps de finir qu'elle s'évanouit. Je quitte mes platines, cours à travers la fausse, zigzagant à travers les danseurs.

Saute sur scène et m'approche de Bella. Je n'ai jamais été très endurant, mais Bella me donne des ailes. Un homme essayé de la porter. Je pris mon courage à deux mains

-« Laissez, je vais m'en occuper »

-« c'est bon merci je m'en charge » me répondit l'homme sèchement.

Je n'avais pas le choix, je lui pris Bella, je la prends dans mes bras. Son contact m'avait manqué. J'en ai la chair de poule. Mon coeur bat à la chamade. L'émotion des ses retrouvailles.

-« Bella, princesse, tu m'entends ? »

Je la dépose sur un canapé dans les coulisses. Elle est toute faible. Je pars pour lui chercher un peu de glace

-« Edward ? » chuchota t-elle à bout de force

-« oui c'est moi, ne t'inquiète pas, je suis là »

Une larme coule sur sa joue. Ca me fend le cœur de la voir pleurer. Mais pourquoi ?

* * *

** Alors ça vous a plu????**


	12. Chapter 12

**Désolé pour le retard!! Bonne lecture**

* * *

**PDV Bella**

C'était lui, quand il m'a soulevé j'ai tout de suite su que c'était l'homme de ma vie. Ce courant électrique traversant chaque petite cellule m'avait manqué.

Sa voix. Son absence avait pris tellement d'importance. J'avais vraiment besoin de lui. Mais cette photo dans la presse à scandale, lui au bras de

l'autre « princesse prout-prout » de Paris Hilton. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je pleurs, je n'arrive pas à retenir mon émotion, ma tristesse. Il m'a dit qu'il était là.

Oui c'est sûr mais pour combien de temps ? Jusqu'à ce que miss prout-prout vienne le chercher à la fin de la journée. Je suis sûr qu'on peut déjà trouver

une sexe tape sur le net. Je sens ces bras s'enrouler autour de mon corps frêle. L'électricité est toujours là. Je ne suis bien que des ses bras, entre tes

mains je suis perdues. Mais Il n'est pas à moi.

-« Bella, calme toi, tout va bien » me chuchota-t-il.

Je respire son odeur, pour la graver éternellement en mémoire. Je sens ses lèvres sur le haut de mon crâne. Merveilleuse sensation. J'ai en des frissons.

-« Bella tu as froid ? » mince il a sentir la réaction de mon corps suite à son baiser.

-« Non, ça va. » lui murmurais-je. C'est la première fois que je lui parle depuis qu'on s'est quitté à Paris.

Il s'éloigne un peu, me fais son splendide sourire en coin. Il est merveilleux. Il a toujours cette coiffure qui donne l'impression que ses

cheveux sont indomptables. Il passe sa main sur ma joue. Je ferme les yeux de bien-être pour profiter de cet instant.

-«Isabella, ça va ? » merde Tyler, je l'avais oublié celui là. Edward se lève

-« Je vais te chercher quelque chose à boire et à grignoter, tu dois reprendre des forces » Me dit-il en s'éloignant accompagné d'un clin d'œil. Mon dieu qu'il est sexy !!!

-« Bella, comment tu te sens ? Je voulais t'aider mais ce mec à oser mettre ses sales pates sur toi. Je n'ai rien pu faire. Ca va ?

Il ne t'a pas fait mal. Ne t'inquiète pas je vais te protéger ! » Me lança Tyler pris dans son monologue. S'il savait comment j'étais

heureuse que ça soit Edward qui vienne à mon secours. Rien qu'en ayant pensé à lui, un sourire s'étira sur mon visage.

-« Moi aussi je suis heureux de te retrouver » Mais qu'est ce qu'il dit celui là, je ne souris pas pour toi. Quel crétin.

-« Viens je te ramène à l'hôtel »

-« Non » il est hors de question, je veux revoir Edward, discuter avec lui. Mais je n'allais pas lui dire ça « euhh… il faut qu'on répète ! »

**PDV Edward**

Je l'avais laissé quelques secondes le temps de trouver quelque chose à manger !!!! Je lui avais pris une petite bouteille d'eau et

une barre de céréale, j'en avais pris deux même car je ne sais pas laquelle elle allait préférer. Lorsque je retourne vers elle. Elle est

toujours avec ce mec, je ne sais pas qui sait. Enfin ça doit être un de ses élèves. J'aimerais tellement moi aussi être son élève…

Je m'égare. Elle a dû refaire sa vie depuis. Mais la voir a remis du soleil dans ma vie. Le mec veut l'amener à l'hôtel c'est peu être

lui son fiancé ? Non elle a l'air agacée. Je dois peu être intervenir… je me racle la gorge pour signaler ma présence. L'homme me

lance un regard brulant. Si les yeux étaient vraiment des révolvers, à ce moment précise je serais déjà au sol gisant dans mon sang.

Mais heureusement Bella me lança un regarde plein de reconnaissance, elle avait même des étoiles dans les yeux !

-« Tiens princesse je t'ai apporté à boire et à manger » lui dis je en écartant un peu le mec.

-« Bella, tu le connais ?» lança t-il menaçant

-« Oui Tyler, je te présente Edward mon… »

-« Petit ami » la coupais-je en tendant ma main au dénommé Tyler, « Enchanter » lui dis-je

Je regardais Bella, choquée par ma phrase mais elle me fit un clin d'œil.

-« Mais..euh je.. Je ne savais pas » dit-il choqué

-« Tyler je ne te raconte pas ma vie, laisse nous tranquille maintenant veux tu ? » dit elle sérieusement. Le mec disparu !!

-« Merci » me dit elle, avant de boire d'une traite la bouteille d'eau.

-« Avec plaisir »

-« Edward, comment vas-tu ? Qu'est ce que tu deviens ! Je suis tellement heureuse de te revoir »

Son sourire ne s'effaçait plus, elle est splendide. Je m'avais qu'une envie la prendre encore dans mes bras et l'embrasser.

-« Tout va bien dans le meilleur des mondes, je me tape le sale boulot je fais le son pour une compète de danse, pff c'est naze ! »

elle me regarde et fait semblant de vouloir me frapper !! « Quoi franchement Bella, passer des bandes sons c'est nul, y a rien à régler… »

-« c'est pour ça que tu as fait un larsen avant, petit débutant » me coupa t elle avec un regard plein de malice

-« mais ça nous a permis de nous retrouver, parce que personnellement ça me fait plaisir, et toutes ses danseuses qui me tourne autour

ça m'énerve » tout d'un coup son sourire s'effaça et ses yeux indiquaient de la tristesse.

-« Bella, qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ? »

-« Rien ça va…. Je pense que je peux continuer à répéter »

-« d'accord, alors au travail ! Fais attention ! »

Elle s'éloigna, il fallait que je la retienne.

-« Princesse Bella, on peut se voir après ? »

-« Oui bien sûr, ça fera plaisir à Emmett ! » elle me répondit et disparue de ma vue. Je retourne à mes tables de mix. Chouette Emmett était là,

je savais qu'il allait venir mais il avait refusé de me dire la date de sa venue !! Je suis heureux !!! L'équipe représentant la France avait reprit

place sur scène ! Je ne quittais pas Bella des yeux, elle est splendide. Quand elle danse elle est si sensuelle. Une vraie déesse. Lorsque son

équipe quitta la scène mon travail devenait moins intéressant ! Le reste de la journée passa lentement je n'ai plus croisé ma princesse de la journée.

Tout le monde commençait à ranger. J'éteignais les lampes, mes tables de mixages. J'enfile ma veste en cuir et me dirige vers la sortie, en étant sûr que

je ne reverrais pas Bella avant demain pour le dernier jour de répétition. Je sors de la salle, quel froid, il devait faire même pas 10°C c'est

vrai on est qu'en avril !! Je me sors une cigarette, j'en avais besoin je n'avais presque pas fumé de la journée. Je la porte à ma bouche.

-« Ca va te tuer un jour ! » me dit une voix, sa voix. Je me retourne pour lui faire face.

-« Viens, ce soir on va dans un bar, je n'ai dis à personne que je t'avais croisé, tu vas leur faire la surprise. »

-« Mais qui est là exactement ? » je posais la question plein de doute, si Bella était venue avec son copain.

-« bin tout le monde, Emmett, Rose, Jasper et Alice »

Je souris à sa réponse, j'avais hâte de tous les revoir !

-« Chouette, alors allons-y »

Je mis mon bras autour de sa taille et appela un taxi. Dans le taxi nous parlâmes de tout et de rien. Surtout de rien car je n'ai pas pu savoir

si elle avait quelqu'un dans sa vie. Elle m'avait expliqué aussi qu'elle dormait à l'hôtel avec ses danseurs jusqu'à la fin de la compétition et que

mon frère et ses amis avaient loué un grand loft sur central park. Super c'est pas loin de chez moi ! Nous arrivons devant le bar, un bar qui ne

m'est pas inconnu, c'est l'endroit où je vais tout le temps avec James enfin où j'allais régulièrement avant mon passage à Paris et que

j'ai délaissé maintenant. Bella pris ma main et m'entraina à sa suite. La chanson de Michael Bublé « Haven't met you yet » raisonnait.

-« J'adore cette chanson Edward, viens danser ! » me dit elle sans me laisser le temps de répondre. Elle retira rapidement sa veste pris la

mienne et la laissa aux vestiaires. Je me trouvais sur la piste de danse Bella dansant près de moi, je mis mes mains sur ces hanches.

Elle frissonna à mon contact ! Je n'avais pas encore vu les autres. Mon ange continuait à danser. Merveilleuse je ne peux dire que ça.

Lorsque la chanson fût finie, elle s'éloigna de moi. J'étais déjà en manque de sa présence, son contact. Savait-elle qu'à ce moment

je lui donnerais tout ? Elle déposa un baiser sur ma joue et me murmura un merci timide. Soudain je sentis quelqu'un me frapper dans le dos.

Je me retourne pour lui en foutre une, pour qui il se prenait celui la ! A ma grande surprise Emmett. Je le sers dans mes bras, il m'avait manqué.

Et à ce que je vois tout le monde étais en couple. On s'installa tous à une table, on boit, rit. Bella me lançait beaucoup de regards…

Je regardais autour de moi, quand dans la foule je vis James qui me faisait de grands signes. Je lui fis signe de me rejoindre.

-« Je vous présente ami et accessoirement mon collègue de boulot… »

-« Bella ? » dit James surpris

-« James ? » répondit cette dernière plein de dégout.

-« Euhhh, vous vous connaissez ? » intervenais-je

-« Oui mec, c'est la nana du ski, tu te souviens ? »

Ah oui je me souviens il m'avait envoyé un sms pour me dire que les françaises étaient chaudes. Mais je ne pensais pas que ça

pouvait être Bella, ma Bella. Des images d'eux me viennent en tête. Je me lève pour prendre l'air, je dois réfléchir. Même si je ne suis pas avec elle, ça me dégoute.

-« Edward attends » entendis-je avant de refermer la porte du bar.

**PDV Bella**

Merde, je devais coucher avec un mec au ski, un américain, sur tout les américains je suis tombée sur un pote d'Edward.

Miss la poisse c'est moi. Edward a quitté le bar, sans un mot, je m'étais jetée à sa suite. Malgré mes appels il ne s'était pas retourné.

Je suis dehors, wouaaahh ça pèle j'aurais dû mettre ma veste. Je cherche à droite à gauche. Personne. Il va forcement revenir il a

laissé sa veste aux vestiaires. Je continuais ma chasse. Où as t-il pu bien aller. Au loin je vis une silhouette sur un banc la tête dans ces mains.

Je m'approche doucement. C'est lui. Je m'assis sur le banc.

-« Edward qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ? » il ne me répondit pas. Toujours son visage enfouit dans ses mains. Je m'approche de lui et passe un bras par-dessus son épaule.

-« Edward ? » toujours rien. Il lève la tête. Il me lance un regard plein de dégoût. Il ne me dit rien et se lève. Je me lève le rattrape et je me poste devant lui.

-« Edward c'est quoi ton problème ? » là je perdais patience. Il me regarda dans les yeux.

-« It's you » me lança t'il. D'ailleurs voilà que maintenant il me parlait anglais. Mais je n'allais pas tomber dans son jeu.

-«Moi ? »

-« OUI TOI ! » me cracha t'il, avant de me pousser pour continuer sa route. Il était hors de question que ça se passe comme ça.

Je venais de le retrouver je ne voulais pas le perdre même si il était avec « princesse prout-prout »

-« EDWARD CULLEN, TU NE FAIS QUE FUIR, TU PASSES TA VIE A CA. » hurlais-je. Ma phrase à eu l'effet souhaité. Il stoppa sa course,

je le vis serrer les points, se retourner et se diriger vers moi. Il stoppe devant moi. Il me fixe, puis se pince l'arrête du nez.

-« Isabella » où ça sent pas bon je ne crois pas qu'il m'est déjà appelé comme ça ! « Isabella » recommença t'il « je sais tu as une vie, mais

je suis fou de toi depuis le début, je n'attends que toi. De t'avoir retrouvée aujourd'hui est un cadeau du ciel. Je veux de toi dans ma vie.

Mais là franchement je ne sais pas, tu ne m'appartiens pas je le sais… Mais quoi tu as couché avec James… Il n'a pas arrêté de parler de toi

depuis son retour du ski, je connais votre ébat par cœur tellement il me l'a rabâché » il fit une grimace de dégout. Son monologue m'a mise hors de moi. Il me reproche d'avoir couché avec son pote.

-« D'abord, Edward je ne savais pas que c'était ton ami et deuxièmement je fais ce que je veux et pour finir ce n'est pas moi qui m'affiche avec Paris Hilton. » et là il sourit.

-« QUOI ? » m'énervais-je

-« Tu m'as vu avec Paris Hilton ? Je l'ai croisé à une soirée et il ne sait rien passé, je ne savais même pas que j'vais fais la une des magasines en France. Serais tu jalouse ? »

Je ne sais pas ce qui se passé un moi, j'étais vraiment en colère contre lui et en même temps soulagé qu'il ne soit pas avec prout prout girl ! Il dû voir l'expression sur ma visage

-« Heureuse ? » me demanda-t-il ? Comme toute réponse je lui souris.

* * *

**Une petite reviews serait la beinvenue pour me motiver un peu**

**Merci par avance**


	13. Chapter 13

_**Désolé pour le retard!!! Bonne lecture**_

* * *

_-« Heureuse ? » me demanda-t-il ? Comme toute réponse je lui souris._

**PDV Bella**

Je ne sais comment c'est arrivé, mais mes lèvres étaient sur les siennes où alors était-ce les siennes sur les miennes ? Ce qui est sûre,

la douceur de ses lèvres m'avaient manquée, son goût. Pour faire plus simple tout de lui m'avait terriblement manqué ! Notre baiser était tendre.

Je passais ma main dans ses cheveux, quel agréable sensation. Il mit fin à notre baiser, déplaça ses mains pour quelles soient de chaque côté de mon visage.

-« Sais-tu depuis combien de temps j'attends ça ? »

Pour unique réponse je pressais mes lèvres contre les siennes rapidement ! Je lui pris la main pour rentrer rejoindre les autres.

Avant de passer la porte du bar, Edward me tira contre lui pour un ultime baiser.

Lorsque nous pénétrâmes dans le pub, Emmett se jeta sur Edward en lui tapant l'épaule.

-« Hey mec j'vois que t'as pas chaumé ! » lui dit il en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Emmett restera Emmett, je m'éloigne d'eux pour rejoindre les autres. Ils doivent aussi avoir envie de passer du temps entre frangins.

Plus je me dirigeais vers Alice, plus son sourire s'agrandisait… Je le sais et je le sens je vais avoir un interrogatoire digne de la gestapo.

C'est évident ! Elle devait être vraiment impatiente parce que s'est elle qui franchie les derniers mètres qui nous séparés ! La tornade est sur moi !

-« Alors, raconte-moi » hurla t-elle par-dessus la musique. Je savais que j'aillais y passer.

-« Bella arrête de sourire raconte ! »

Elle me prit par le bras pour qu'on s'installe à une table, on fît vite rejoint par Rosalie et Jasper. Je commençais à leur raconter. Alice buvait chacun de mes mots !

**PDV Edward**

Emmett venait de m'intercepter !

-« Hey mec j'vois que t'as pas chaumé ! » me lança t-il avec un clin d'œil. Sur ces paroles je vis Bella s'éloigner. Je ne la quittais pas des

yeux, pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose !!

-« Alors frérot, t'as remis le couvert avec la sexy Isabella ? »

-« On dirait » fût ma seule réponse, et là une quantité impressionnante de question envahit tout mon cerveau… est ce que ça va vraiment marcher,

va-t-elle partir comme je suis parti de Paris ? Est-ce que le 5850 Km qui vont nous séparer ne vont pas nous faire défaut ? Est-elle juste avec moi pour

son séjour ici pour passer du bon temps ? J'ai peur de la perdre encore une fois. Jamais deux sans trois on dit non ? et la coke ? J'vais devoir vite faire quelque chose

avant qu'elle remarque mon addiction, d'ailleurs rien que d'y penser j'en ai envi.

-« Edward t'es là ? » me secoua Emmett

-« Oui, excuse moi, je réfléchissais… »

-« Puis je savoir à quoi ? Ou à qui ? » Lança t-il en souriant de toute ses dents !

-« J'ai le cœur maladroit, j'ai tellement peur de la décevoir. J'ai peur de ne pas savoir, de ne pas être à la hauteur.

Je ne sais pas d'instinct que l'amour est permis. J'aimerais l'aimer pour l'aimer encore mieux » lui dis-je d'une traite sans en avoir réfléchis.

Je viens de me confier à Emmett. Je baissais me yeux face à cet aveux.

-« C'est bon Ed, fais pas cette tête, je ne vais pas te juger. J'avais aussi du mal avec Rosalie je pensais ne pas être à la hauteur. Et pourtant je suis le plus heureux des hommes. »

Il ne se moquait pas de moi, surprenant !!!

-« Crois moi, vous êtes fait l'un pour l'autre, arrêter juste de vous tourner autour et de faire moins vous tête de mule ! » je sourie à son conseil !

Il avait raison, on avait les 2 un fort caractère. Impossible d'avouer nos émotions et nos tords ! Des vraies têtes de mule ! Sur cette réflexion j'allume un clope.

Tant que Bella était loin de moi, elle ne devrait pas me la retirer ! Après avoir tiré quelques taffes, ma douce fit son apparition et retira ma cigarette d'entre mes lèvres.

Pour poser les siennes sur mes lèvres. Rapidement je passe ma langue sur ses lèvres pour lui demander l'accès à sa bouche. Elle refusa et recula légèrement de moi, nos front étaient collés.

-« J'embrasse pas un cendrier… » Me murmura t-elle. Elle n'avait pas tord, ça ne doit pas être agréable d'embrasser quelqu'un qui empeste le tabac ! Puis elle s'éloigna de nouveau pour retrouver ses copines !

-« Elle sait ce qu'elle veut » me dit Emmett

-« Oué j'vais devoir réduire sec, avant qu'elle me pose un ultimatum ! »

-« Oui car je pense que c'est tout à fait son style, elle te tient par la… »

-« Viens on va les rejoindre » le coupais-je !

Je me dirigeais vers Bella, elle était dos à moi. Arrivé à sa hauteur j'encerclais sa fine taille avec mes bras. La sentir dans mes bras est une sensation formidable.

L'impression d'être unique, ma place est là, à ses côtés. Elle se retourne pour me faire face. Ses yeux brillaient, est ce du bonheur ? Elle me regardait droit dans les yeux !

-« Edward désolé, mais vu l'heure je dois rentrer, pour être en forme demain »

-« Je te raccompagne »

-« Avec plaisir, allons-y » me dit-elle avec un sourire.

Après avoir salué tout le monde et les prévenir de notre départ. Non déambulions dans les rues de New York silencieux ! On était devant son hôtel,

je vois que le conservatoire n'avait pas l'lésiner sur les moyens ! Elle me regarder hésitante. Moi j'attendais qu'une chose qu'elle m'invite à monter !

-« Tu montes ? » murmura t-elle rapidement comme si personne ne devait le savoir. Pour unique réponse j'hochais la tête ! J'avais le cœur qui tambouriné

dans ma poitrine. Des visions sexuelles entre elle et moi firent leur apparition dans mon esprit. Je suis entrain de perdre la tête. Loin de là cette idée ne me déplaise !

Nous entrons dans l'ascenseur, je me jette sur ses lèvres. Elle répond avidement à mon baiser. Je suis fou d'elle c'est évident !!!! Je la plaque contre les parois de l'ascenseur !

Elle gémit. Je perds la tête. Je ne réfléchis plus. Le petit « dring » de l'ascenseur nous indique que nous sommes arrivés à son étage. Bella s'éloigne de moi,

sort de la « p'tite boîte qui monte les personnes » cherche sa carte magnétique dans son sac. Qui ma foi est 10 fois trop grand. Enfin je ne cherche pas à comprendre.

Je veux juste qu'elle ouvre cette foutue porte que je puisse me jeter sur elle ! Ah il est temps ! J'aurais pu mourir à force d'attendre. Je me plaque contre elle,

réattaque ses lèvres, je ferme la porte enfin non je la claque même avec un pied ! Nous tombons sur le divan.

-« Edward » me dit-elle en me repoussant gentiment « quelle heure est-il ? »

-« Euh 2h45 ma belle » lui répondis je en regarde ma montre.

Elle me repousse encore une fois, et se dégage de mon emprise.

-« Il est tard, je vais prendre une douche. Demain c'est le dernier jour de répétition. »

Ah coquine, une douche, bonne idée ça me va. Je me lève. Là elle met sa main devant elle

-« Stop Edward, toi reste ici » lança t-elle fermement.

Elle plaisante la ? Elle rentre de la salle de bain. Pendant ce temps, j'essaie d'oublier ma frustration. Je regarde la chambre d'hôtel ou plutôt la suite !

Une déco très classe tout en noir et blanc laqué. Un piano à queue blanc disposé au milieu de la pièce. Magnifique endroit. Malgré que je vienne de me prendre

un bon rateau. Elle m'a quand même pas fait venir pour dormir. C'est sur ça pourrais être bien, mais avant de dormir il faudrait qu'on s'aime un peu non ?

La femme de ma vie sort de la salle de bain vêtue d'une nuisette en soie blanche. SEXY

-« Edward va te toucher euhh doucher » elle rougie à son labsuce ! « Je t'ai préparé une serviette près de la douche »

****

Après mettre lavé et bien sur soulagé, ça ne pourra qu'être meilleur une fois que je l'aurais retrouvé dans son lit. Je me dirigé dans sa chambre.

N'ayant pas apporté de vêtement je la rejoignis dans son lit nu ! Et puis de toute façon je dormais toutes les nuits nu, je ne vais pas faire une exception ce soir.

Elle était allongée dans son lit, dos à moi. Je me glisse sous la couverture, me presse contre son dos pour lui faire ressentir mon érection. Elle se retourne vers moi,

pause délicatement ses lèvres sur les miennes.

-« Pas ce soir, demain je dois être en forme. Bonne nuit Edward à demain » me dit elle en se remettant dans sa position initiale.

**PDV Bella**

J'avais dû me faire violence pour le repousser autant de fois. J'ai aussi dû me faire de bien en solitaire sous la douche. Mais je ne pouvais pas céder.

Parce que je me connais. Je lui en aurais demandé encore et encore. Et demain je ne serais pas du tout en forme. Je ne peux malheureusement pas me permettre.

Je me demande encore comment j'ai fais pour résister. Sentir son désir pour moi était trop tentant !

Au loin j'entendais le son des cordes de guitares gratter faiblement. Plus je reprenais mes esprit plus le son devenait distinct.

Je me retourne, je suis seule dans le lit. Edward ? Je m'extirpe du lit difficilement. Je lance un coup d'œil au réveil il n'est que 4h.

J'ai encore une bonne heure et demie de sommeil. Je sors de la chambre difficilement et je vois Edward dos à moi vêtu juste de son boxer Pull-in !

Oufff qu'il est sexy. Il ne m'avait pas entendu. Il jouait de la gratte, il chantonnait. Je m'appuie contre le mur dernier moi pour pouvoir savourant ce moment sans qu'il ne sente ma présence.

_Je n'ai rien à te dire, que tu ne saches déjà,  
Je n'ai rien à t'offrir, que tu n'possèdes je crois,  
Je n'ai rien pour te faire rire, que ma bonne gueule ma fois,  
C'est pas grand-chose, mais à vrai dire, on s'en contente parfois_

_Mais avant de dormir, il faudrait qu'on s'__aime__ un peu  
Avant de dormir, il faudrait qu'on s'aime un peu,_

_Dans mes __rêves__, je devine, la suite et puis la fin,  
Mais dans mes rêves, on examine, les bosses et les chemins,  
Mais dans mes rêves, il n'y a pas de chutes, même si on tombe de loin,  
Car tous mes rêves sont pour adultes, mes __draps__ en sont témoins,_

_Mais avant de dormir, il faudrait qu'on s'aime un peu,  
Mais avant de dormir, il faudrait qu'on s'aime un peu,  
Mais avant de dormir, il faudrait qu'on s'aime un peu,  
Mais avant de dormir, il faudrait qu'on s'aime un peu_

Très bien décrit, je ressens exactement la même chose. Je crois qu'il ne se rend pas compte de l'effort surhumain que j'ai dû fournir pour le repousser !

Je m'apporte de lui, encercle sa taille et lui dépose un baiser sur le chambre. Et puis il me restait plus qu'une heure de sommeil. Je n'étais plus fatiguée, plus aucun signe de fatigue.

Autant bien commencer la journée !

* * *

**J'espère que ça vous à plu!!!!! Pour la chanson si voulez voulez l'écouter c'est "Avant de dormir" de Mauss**

**Une p'tite review!!!! Thanks**


	14. Chapter 14

**Désolé pour le retard, voici un petit chapitre uniquement du point de vue d'Edward. Bonne lecture**

* * *

**_PDV Edward_**

Elle n'avait pas pu résister plus longtemps ! Et heureusement pour moi car j'ai pris un gros coup lorsqu'elle m'avait repoussé !!!

Mais tout le monde le sait bien « le meilleur moyen de résister à la tentation et d'y succomber ». Chose faite. Etre en fusion avec Bella

est la plus chose qui me soit arrivé. Chacun se préoccupant du désir de l'autre. C'est carrément l'extase rien que d'y penser ma virilité se réveille.

Mais je dois me calmer car nous sommes dans le métro. Je ne sais pourquoi Bella a insisté ce matin pour prendre le métro plutôt que le taxi.

Bien sûr c'est blindé. J'avais presque oublié les inconvénients du métro. Le peuple, les odeurs, les bruits. Et surtout les regards.

Tous ces hommes pervers qui reluquent ma copine. Tiens ça sonne plutôt pas mal ! Mais est-elle vraiment ma copine ?

Allez t'elle disparaitre une fois retourné à Paris ? En tout cas je raffermis ma prise autour de sa taille, pour montrer qu'elle était mienne.

Aujourd'hui était le dernier jour avant le commencement du concours. Ma princesse est dans tous ses états. Son ipod aux oreilles, concentrée. Rien ne peut la perturber. Je crois.

Nous arrivons à la station où nous devons sortir, je la prends par la main pour lui pour la sortir de sa concentration.

Elle me fait un timide sourire. Je ne vais pas m'habituer à sa splendeur ! Lorsque nous sommes sortis des entrailles de la terre New-Yorkaise je lui propose un p'tit dej au strabuck.

-« Merci Edward, mais je ne peux rien avaler » me dit elle. Je crois que c'est la seule phrase qu'elle m'ait dite depuis plus de 30 minutes.

Je ne devais pas la déconcentrer. Pourtant j'aimais tant discuter avec elle. Elle me lâcha la main et disparue lorsque nous arrivons devant

la salle où se déroulait les répétitions. Déjà je ressentais un gros manque. D'ailleurs je crois bien que j'en ressentais deux.

Un petit peu de poudre blanche me ferait également le plus grand bien. Mais je ne devais pas, je devais le faire pour Bella.

Elle m'avait dit ce matin dans l'ascenseur lorsque nous quittions l'ascenseur, que je devais être clean sinon j'allais souffrir et elle aussi.

Que je devais me souvenir de la chanson qu'elle avait écrite lorsque j'étais à trouve ça immature, que c'est des rêves sans lendemain

qui s'enchainent, juste pour oublier la peur. Que je suis un lâche. De qui de ta vie ou elle l'emportera? Qu'elle ne voyait pas sa vie sans moi à ce côté.

Mais que si jamais je continuais c'est que je n'avais pas besoin d'elle. Que ça allait être le début de la fin. Elle m'avait dis tout ça d'un ton ferme et décidé.

Pourtant là j'en avais envi. Il était à peine 8h30 et ça y est je beugais !!!

Je me dirige calmement vers mes platines, allume la petite lampe. Je branche même rebranche tout. Quelques danseuses de

je ne sais où me propose un café avant de débuter les dernières répétitions. Je refuse poliment. Je m'installe tranquillement sur mon siège.

J'attends le début. C'est l'Italie qui commence. Je lance leur morceau. Et me perds dans mes pensées qui commencent à Bella, ma belle princesse

avec la pureté de ses formes, le son de sa voix. Nous imaginant réunis dans un avenir. Ici ou en France. Puis je ne sais pourquoi,

l'envie de cocaïne me revient. Je lute contre ma personne, contre ce désir soudain. Pourquoi maintenant ?

« Rdv ce soir au limelight à 23h. Prépare-toi à voler ! J »

Un sms de James, je ne peux que répondre négative à sa proposition ça ne serait pas sain. Et je veux passer du temps avec ma douce,

ma tentatrice. Mais ces quelques mots de James me poussent encore à la consommation. J'ai juste à me rendre dans les toilettes hommes,

m'enfermer à clé et en quelques minutes le tour est joué ni vu ni connu !

-« Edward, mon cœur ! » Bella me sortie de mon enfer personnel. « On fait une pause, pour le café ça tient toujours ? »

-« Bien sûr, viens princesse » Lui répondis-je et la prenant par la taille. Nous nous dirigeons vers le starbuck de ce matin.

Un café/ clope rien de mieux pour me mettre les idées au clairs. Eloigner cette envie de coke !

Elle ne me quittait pas des yeux.

-« Edward ? Tout va bien ? » Me chuchota t-elle.

Désarsonné par son sens de l'observation je préfère lui mentir, la protéger de la vérité.

-« Oui ça va, ne t'inquiète pas. » lui répondis-je et déposant un furtif baisé sur ses douces lèvres. Elle me regarda surprise, puis déçue.

Mais n'insistât pas plus. J'allumais un clope, putain j'en avais besoin là c'est sur ! Elle me dévisagea cette fois-ci j'y vis une profonde déception dans ses yeux.

Je sais elle n'aime pas que je fume lorsque je suis avec elle, mais là c'est une question de survie. La première taffe me fit l'effet d'une bombe.

Je ne suis qu'un toxico. Je suis pris de remords. Je prends ma princesse dans mes bras, jette ma clope au sol, j'hume son odeur si particulière,

si attirante tellement Bella. Je l'embrassais sur le front et repartons en direction des répètes. J'étais si bien avec elle, mais je m'en veux tellement de lui avoir mentis.

Si elle savait mon envie, elle pourrait m'aider à la combattre.

Comme ce matin à peine rentré dans la salle que ma muse disparue. Je repris place à mon bureau. La journée n'était pas encore finie. Et mon manque se faisait ressentir de plus en plus.

Enfin l'équipe de Bella monta sur scène. J'allais pouvoir la mater, regarder ses formes, sa souplesse. Et penser à autre chose surtout.

Je mis leur morceau « le tourbillon ». Bella était toujours en duo avec ce mec, je ne supportais pas comment il la regardait. Je suis jaloux c'est évident.

Je me sentis me tendre, j'agrippais les platines. J'allais perdre le contrôle. Je pris mon sac et me dirigeais vers les toilettes pour hommes.

J'allais commettre l'irréparable mais personne ne le saurait. Valait mieux ça plutôt que de tuer ce mec. Bella est mienne depuis toujours et pour l'éternité.

Je courrais droit en enfer. J'ouvre la porte des sanitaires, et me dirige vers les lavabos. J'ouvre mon sac et cherche le petit emballage de plastique contenant

ma délivrance. Heureusement que j'ai un petit sac, je trouve rapidement mon trésor dans un poche à l'intérieur. Je pose mes genoux au sol de façon à être

à la hauteur des lavabos. Je reverse délicatement un peu de poudre sur le comptoir, sors ma carte de crédit dans mon porte feuille. Et avec le coté de celle-ci je fis

un petit rail de coke. Rein qu'à cette vue, mon cœur battait à 100 à l'heure. Je baissais rapide ma tête pour pouvoir une sniffer cette merde. Je me bouche une narine.

Expire toute l'air de mes poumons et……………..

MERDE, la porte s'ouvre, j'ai oublié de verrouiller la porte. J'eu à peine le temps d'apercevoir qui été cette personne qui m'avait dérangé qu'elle disparue aussi tôt.

J'entendis s'éloigner le bruit de ses pieds et deviné ses sanglots. Je dois la rattraper….

Mais avant toute chose je dois me shooter…..

_" Tu as plus besoin de moi c'est entre vous deux, elle éteint la lumière qui brille dans tes yeux et c'est plus fort que tout et c'est perdu d'avance. LE DEBUT DE LA FIN DANS LE SILENCE. B"_

Son dernier sms, son téléphone est éteint. Quel con je fais.

* * *

**Petit review svp!!!!!!! La suite la semaine prochaine**


	15. Chapter 15

**Voici un nouveau chapitre un peu plus long que le précédent!!!!!**

**Merci pour les encouragements!!!**

**playlist : _Kate Voegele_ You can't break a broken heart**

* * *

**Chapitre 15 : Désillusion**

**PDV Bella**

En une fraction de seconde tous mes rêves, toutes mes envies venaient de disparaitre. J'avais cherché Edward, je l'avais aperçu

rentrant dans les toilettes pour hommes. Des envies coquines sont venues en moi. Mais quelle déception ai-je eu en pénétrant dans les sanitaires.

Edward à genoux prêt à sniffer de la cocaïne. Sans était trop pour moi. Je fis demi-tour en larme, courant je ne sais où. Pourquoi ?

Je commençais à croire que ce n'est pas un hasard si on était à nouveau réunis, que l'on était fait l'un pour l'autre. J'envoie rapidement un

sms à la personne qui aurait pu devenir mon mari pour lui rappeler une partie de ma chanson composé pour lui quelques mois plutôt lors de

son passage à Paris. Je m'assis adossée à un mur, les genoux à la poitrine. J'avais envi d'hurler. Je ne pouvais décidément pas me confier aux autres.

J'appelle Jacob, mon frenchy de petit ami (à mi-temps que je venais de tromper !), je tombe sur sa messagerie, il doit dormir encore !

_« Jacob c'est Bella, le concours commence demain si tu peux poser quelques jours rejoins moi tu me manques »_.

J'éteins mon portable. Quelques secondes après avoir raccroché, j'entendis Edward m'appeler, je voulais disparaitre je ne veux pas l'affronter.

Je ne peux pas. Mais je n'eu même pas le temps de me lever qu'il était devant moi. Je me lève, le dévisage. Putain le CONNARD il saigne du nez,

au lieu de m'occuper de lui, une gifle s'abat sur sa joue. Il porte sa main sur sa joue choqué par ce geste. Je suis autant surprise que lui, d'où me venait cette force.

-« Bella, laisse-moi-t'expliquer »

-« Quoi, m'expliquer QUOI Edward ? »

-« Je ne suis qu'un crétin » chuchota t-il.

-« Non pire que ça, Edward. Mais…… Mai…. Qu'est ce que j'ai fais Edward ? Pourquoi j'attire que des salops ? … Je ne peux me trouver une personne de correcte ? »

Le silence s'installa, mes nerfs me montés, il semblait triste.

-« Edward tu m'as déçue, je viens de perdre toute confiance en toi, tout confiance en les hommes. Edward je ne sais pas si tu as vraiment

conscience de ce qui est entrain de se passer maintenant ? » Il me regardait sans un mot. « Edward je voyais en toi, mon mari, une relation sur la durée.

Tu m'aurais demandé de quitter la France pour toi je l'aurais fait sans hésitations. Pourquoi es tu aussi immature ? Pourquoi prends tu cette merde,

qu'est ce qu'elle de plus que moi ? Je ne te fais pas rêver ? J'ai presque 30ans je ne veux plus jouer à je t'aime non plus des mois avec toi. »

-« Bella excuse moi, je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai fais ça, j'ai agis sur un coup de tête et.. » Je le coupais « Cullen moi aussi je vais agir sur un coup de tête,

C'est fini, tu m'entends je ne veux rien avoir à faire avec toi. Fais ta vie comme tu l'entends avec drogues ou sans. Ca m'est égal. » Il s'approche de moi, les yeux remplis de larmes

-« Bella s'il-te plait ne m'abandonne pas » Je le bouscule pour m'échapper.

-« Bella » dit il entre ses sanglots. Il me faisait de la peine je venais de le détruire. Mais à cause de lui je n'ai plus de monde.

Je me retourne vers lui, il n'avait pas bougé, son nez saigné toujours. Je fis demi-tour et je gifle pour la seconde fois.

-« C'est pour ce que tu viens de détruire en l'espace de quelques secondes » Je lui tendis un mouchoir et disparue.

J'étais dans ma chambre d'hôtel, je devais me calmer. J'avais laissé l'équipe en plan. Je ne serais jamais prête pour le concours demain.

Je réfléchissais trop. Ce matin encore j'étais la plus heureuse des femmes. Je ne vais pas réussir ma vie. Jamais je n'aurais ce mariage dont je rêve ?

Trouverais-je un Edward parfait ? Un sans drogue et p'tre moins attirant pour ne pas qu'on me le pique ! Je rallume mon portable.

Plusieurs messages d'Edward s'excusant ou ne s'exprimant pas. J'avais le cœur non je n'avais plus de cœur en fait. Un sms de Jacob

_« Je suis a CDG je pars directement j'ai hâte de te voir, j'arrive à JFK à 11h heure local, je t'aime. J _»

Jacob, l'homme le plus gentil de la terre et pourtant je ne ressentais pas la moitié de se que je ressens pour l'autre bouffon d'Edward !

Je voulais appeler Alice, mais je ne peux pas. Elle est tellement excitée d'être ici. Entre les boutiques, les sorties. Je ne l'ai que très peu vu ! D'ailleurs les autres aussi.

_« Tout vas bien Bells ? »_ Un sms d'Alice quand on parle du loup !! Je lui répondis que oui je devais la protégée ainsi qu'Emmett

je ne suis pas sûre qu'il serait heureux d'apprendre de son frère est un toxico !

_« Vrai ? » _Pourquoi cette insistance. Je laissais tombée et aller à la douche.

_« Parce qu'Edward est au loft, il n'est vraiment pas bien mais refuse de dire pourquoi. »_

Et voilà, maintenant ça va se savoir. Il fallait que je dorme demain aller être une dure journée.

Une nuit agitée, je n'ai fais que me tourner et retourner pour chercher le sommeil. Et lorsque je le trouvais c'était pour faire des cauchemars

. Il ne restait plus de deux heures avant de me rendre au concours. Je me douchais, préparé mon sac avec mes affaires de danse.

Je pris ma guitare puisque j'avais quelques heures à tué. Comme hier matin je pris le métro. J'avais besoin de voir du monde.

Mais lorsque je voyais des couples mon cœur se serré.

J'arrivé devant la salle, c'était ouvert il y avait déjà quelques personnes qui installer les chaises, la buvette et tout et tout !!! Je me dirige vers les coulisses.

Je balance mon sac. M'assoie parterre. Sort ma gratte de sa housse et commence à jouer quelques accords.

**PDV Edward**

Quel CON, CONNARD, CRETIN, BLAIREAU, ADO, je n'avais pas assez de vocabulaire pour m'insulter moi-même.

Je venir de faire souffrir la seule personne qui me faisait rire, vivre. J'avais passé la soirée avec les vacanciers, Alice, Rose, Jaz et Emmett.

Je ne leur avais rien dis juste que j'avais vraiment merdé. Ils n'ont pas insisté pour avoir plus d'explications. J'étais dans un taxi direction la salle,

c'était encore tôt mais je devais régler quelques petits problèmes de son. J'entrais par derrière, l'entrée des artiste comme on dit. Et là j'entendis de la musique… et sa voix

J'avançais un peu pour trouver l'endroit où elle était. Lorsque je la vis. Je restais à distance pour le pas l'effrayer.

_Wont be so easy __(Ça ne sera pas si facile)  
This time to hurt me (De me faire du mal cette fois)  
You can try (Tu peux essayer,)  
This time baby there are no tears left here to dry (Et cette fois, oh bébé)  
Il n'y a pas de larmes laissées ici à sécher,)  
If you think you can ruin me like before( Si tu penses que tu peux me blesser comme auparavant)  
If you think you can do that anymore  
Wont get to far no (Si tu penses que tu peux toujours le faire)  
You can't break a broken heart( Tu ne peux pas briser un coeur brisé)_

_So try your best now baby  
Try your best to break me( Donc essaye de ton mieux bébé,  
Essaye de ton mieux de me briser)  
You can't break a broken heart  
No damage you can do now (Tu ne peux pas briser un coeur brisé)  
A présent tu ne peux faire aucun dommage)  
I'm immune to you now (Je suis immunisée contre toi)  
You can't break what broke apart( Tu ne peux pas briser ce qui se brise en deux)  
There's nothing you can do to me no more( Il n'y a plus rien que tu ne puisses me faire)  
You can't break a broken heart (Tu ne peux pas briser un coeur brisé)_

_Hurt me before now (__Désormais me faire mal comme avant)__  
Wont hurt no more now( __Ne me fera plus rien)__  
Not this time pas cette fois)  
You might do better messing with someone else's mind  
Cuz your not gonna break me down again (__Tu ferais mieux D'aller chambouler l'esprit de quelqu'un d'autre)__  
Your done with fooling me the way you did (__Car tu ne me rabaissera pas encore une fois)__  
It's gone to far ehh  
And you can't break a broken heart (__Tu en as fini de me jeter de la manière dont tu le fesais__  
__C'est allé trop loin eh,)_

_So try your best now baby  
Try your best to break me  
You can't break a broken heart  
No damage you can do now  
I'm immune to you now  
You can't break what broke apart  
There's nothing you can do to me no more  
You can't break a broken heart_

_So don't waste your time  
Your time has come and gone  
What are you here for  
You can't have me any more _

_(Donc ne perds pas ton temps__  
__Ton temps est venu et dépassé__  
__Pour quoi es-tu là__  
__Tu ne peux plus me faire de mal à présent)_

Elle était splendide, là reposée, mais triste avec sa guitare. Je voulais m'approcher d'elle la prendre dans mes bras lui dire à quel point

elle compte pour moi, à quel point je l'aime. Car oui c'est évident je l'aime, elle est ma vie.

Je soufflais un bon coup et me dirigeais prudemment vers elle. Je la vis se lever.

-« Tu es là ? » dit elle d'une voix enjouée.

-« Surprise » répondit une voix d'une d'homme qui n'était pas la mienne.

J'entendis la guitare tomber au sol, Bella se jetta dans les bras d'un homme à la peau mate et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Je fuis.

* * *

**Eh voilà, alors qu'en pensez vous?**

**Reviews svp (je fais une moue made in cullen!)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Voici un nouveau chapitre j'espère qu'il vous plaira!!!! Bonne lecture**

* * *

_Chapitre 16 : Remise en question_

**PDV Bella**

Jacob était là, il avait quelques heures d'avance. J'étais soulagé qu'il soit là j'avais besoin de quelqu'un. Je me suis jetée sur ces lèvres.

Il m'encercla de ses bras forts. Je me suis sentie protégée. J'avais l'impression que grâce à lui j'allais reprendre ma vie.

Certes mon amour pour Edward restera, mais je ne peux pas me permettre de l'attendre. Nous sommes trop différents, ça c'est ce que j'essaie

désespérément de m'en convaincre depuis hier. Il m'a fait vivre un enfer, tu m'as fait vivre à l'enfer. Il m'a fait vivre un jour sur deux et l'autre je m'enterre.

Tu m'as appris à pleurer et si parfois je te hais c'est pour mieux t'aimer. Je m'invite des histoires dans mon isoloir où jamais il viendra me voir. Mon cœur est déchiré.

Je n'ai plus assez de courage pour lui demander d'être sage… Impossible de me le sortir de ma tête. J'éclate en sanglot. Encore !

-« Chut ma puce…. » Dit Jacob en me serrant plus contre lui.

Après plusieurs minutes à me ressaisir, j'offris à Jacob un sourire.

-« Ca me fait plaisir de te revoir… tu as fais bon voyage ? » le questionnais-je et me reculant.

-« Oui, un peu fatigué à cause du décalage »

-« Va te reposer si tu veux à l'hôtel » lui proposais-je

-« Hors de question je veux avoir le plaisir de voir ma copine danser ! » me répondit gentiment Jacob et déposant un baiser sur mon front.

-« Je vais me chercher une place pour bien de voir, bonne chance ma puce. » enchaina t-il !

Il quitta les vestiaires. Me laissant seul, et mes peurs réapparurent. Edward, Edward, Edward et moi, Edward jouant du piano, Edward

me dévorant des yeux, Edward à la douche, Edward Edward et ENCORE EDWARD. Je quitte les vestiaires pour prendre l'air et je percute quelqu'un. Je m'excuse et repars.

-« Bella » Oh non, LUI. Je stoppais net répondant plus de rien. Je l'entendis arrivais vers moi. Il se place devant pour me faire face. Il est toujours aussi sexy.

Mais ses traits étaient tirés, il semblait fatigué, des grosses cernes violacées sous ses yeux.

-« N'aurais tu pas oublier de me dire quelque chose ? » il semblait en colère. Je ne réagis pas. Bloqué. Cherchant ce que j'vais bien plus faire.

-« Tu me sors les grands mots hier, que tu te voyais finir ta vie avec moi. Mensonge, tu oses me traiter d'ado ? Comment tu fais pour l'embrasser,

pour le serrer dans tes bras ? Comme si entre nous rien n'avait été vrai, comme si je n'existais pas. » Sur ces dernières paroles il disparue.

C'est à nous, le moment de notre exposer aux yeux du jury. Tyler me regardait avec insistance, il croit qu'il est le suivant sur la liste. Il doit pas comprendre

enfin personne ne doit comprendre, un jour avec Edward et le suivant avec Jacob. Une qui a bien compris c'est Lauren. Elle veut Edward à tout prix avant

de quitter le sol américain. Allumeuse. Nous montons tous sur scène, j'étais devant au centre avec Tyler. Je pouvais voir Jacob au

premier rang qui me faisait un grand sourire. Que je lui rendis ! Un peu j'aperçus Emmett, Rose, Jasper et Alice. D'ailleurs celle-ci leva son pouce comme signe d'encouragement.

Je m'interdis de jeter un coup d'œil vers l'endroit son. Je ne pouvais pas faire ça. Encore je me surpris à penser à lui. La musique commença,

je me laisse emporté par la musique, cette musique remixée reflète vraiment l'histoire d'Edward et moi. Je sentais les bras de Tyler sur mes hanches pour les portés.

Ses bras puissants m'élevant des les airs. Mon regard fixant toujours en point imaginaire. Mes pieds reposent maintenant au sol. Lorsque je me

place de biais pour poursuivre l'enchainement mon regard se pose sur Edward, il me fixe aucune expression. Puis baise sa tête.

La musique se finie, nous quittons tous la scène. Mes coéquipiers sont tous satisfaits. Nous allons tous à la douche. J'entendais Lauren

glousser à chaque fois qu'elle prononçait le prénom Edward. Si elle croit qu'elle va finir dans son lit elle se trompe. Enfin j'espère.

Il ne restait plus que moi dans les vestiaires. Je sortis, Jacob m'attendais patiemment. Il déposa sur lèvres délicatement sur les miennes. Me regarde dans les yeux, me sourit.

-« Tu étais merveilleuse, Bella » me chuchota t-il

-« merci » fût la seule chose que je lui répondis.

Nous rejoignons les autres dans la salle, nos mains reliées. J'aperçue Alice avec un groupe de personne. Elle me fît signe de la rejoindre.

Je remarquais qu'il y avait Jasper, Rose, Emmett. Edward était aussi avec eux avec à ses côtés Lauren. Lorsque nous arrivons à leur niveau Jacob salua tout le monde.

Lorsque Jacob tendit sa main pour serrer celle d'Edward, je vis ce dernier hésiter. Mais lui tendit finalement.

-« Jacob » dis mon ami

-« Edward, un… »

-« L'ingénieur du son » le coupais-je en les rejoignant.

Emmett me lançait des regards noirs, je ne comprenais pas. Je lui souris pour détendre l'atmosphère. Il me regarda droit dans les yeux et me chuchotant « réfléchis à ce que tu fais » et il disparue, Rose à sa suite.

-« Eddynou, je suis fatiguée. Je vais rentrer » Dit Lauren en regardant Edward plein de sous-entendu.

-« Je te raccompagne » dit elle en me regardant, signe de défi.

La conversion continuée entre Alice, Jasper et Jacob alors que moi je regardais s'éloigner Edward. Je me sentais pas bien fallait que je me repose.

Jacob dû le voir car il me proposa de rentrer. Il sortit appeler un taxi. Alice me fit signe qu'il fallait que je lui raconte ce changement de situation.

Arrivé à l'hôtel, nous prîmes l'ascenseur. Le bip retentit comme quoi les portes aller se fermer. Mais une main stoppa la fermeture, et les portes se réouvrirent,

pour laisser entrer Edward avec Lauren. Il plaqua Lauren contre une paroi de l'ascenseur pour lui déposer une rivière de baisers dans son cou. Qu'est ce que j'aimerai être à sa place.

-« Lauren, pourrais tu calmer tes hormones s'il te plait il y a du monde » signalais-je à ma danseuse

-« Je ne peux pas, comment résister à un homme aussi sexy ? » La réponse de Lauren ne fit qu'exciter en plus Edward. Comme nous étions

Lauren et moi au même étage, nous sortîmes tous en même temps. Lauren et Edward riait. Mon apollon ne m'a pas regardé une seule fois depuis qu'on était dans l'ascenseur. Et ça me faisait mal.

J'entre dans ma chambre suivit de Jacob qui ferme la porte ! Il soupire

-« C'est un chaud cet ingénieur du son » lança t-il !

Si seulement il savait !!!!! Je retirais ma veste, jeter mes chaussures quelque part dans la pièce. Je me laisse tomber sur le lit. Jacob s'assied à côté de moi. Me caresse le visage.

-« Tu as l'air songeuse chérie »

-« Non ça va je suis juste fatiguée, très fatiguées » lui répondis-je en lui faisait un maigre sourire !

-« Je file à la douche et on se couche »

Je me retrouvé seule dans la chambre, seul le bruit de la douche se faisait entendre. J'étais perdue dans mes pensées quand des bruits étranges viennent me perturber.

_« EDDYCHOU… VAS-YYYYYY… OUIIIIIIIIIIIII comme çaaaaaa…. »_

Pitié pas ça, c'est au dessus de mes forces, je ne suis pas d'humeur à l'entendre s'envoyer en l'air avec cette pétasse. Les entendre gémir,

entendre ses bruits je ne pouvais pas. Je me lève plus, enfile mon manteau, saute dans mes chaussures. J'écris un rapide mot à Jacob comme quoi je vais prendre l'air.

Je quitte ma chambre, dans le couloir les cris d'Edward et Lauren remplissaient l'espace. Je m'engouffre rapidement dans la cage d'escalier.

Les larmes me montent, qu'est ce que je dois faire. Je ne sais pas ce que je veux. Jacob me donnera la stabilité. C'est la seule chose que je ne peux avoir

avec Edward. Edward quand à lui inspire la gourmandise, l'envie et là j'envie Lauren, la colère, je le hais. Mais de la haine à l'amour il n'y a qu'un pas, non ?

A lui seul possède les sept péchés capitaux j'en rajouterais même un huitième… le SEXE !

Je sentis l'air frais caresser mes joues. Je devais réfléchir calmement. Je longeais l'hôtel, il y avait peu de personne dehors, normal pour ce froid et

il n'allait pas tarder à pleuvoir !!! bin voilà c'est fait !! Un torrent, je n'avais fais que quelques mètres j'étais déjà trempée. Je m'abrite sous un abris-bus.

Je m'installe sur le banc, ça caille !!!!! Et me perds dans mes pensées.

**PDV Edward**

Wouaaaaaaah quelle plaie cette Lauren, heureusement que je parle français car elle n'arrive pas à faire une phrase en anglais.

En même temps pour ce que je lui demander y avait pas besoin de communication !!! Mais c'était euhhhh comment dire… nul !!!!

Arrive-t-il à un homme de simuler un orgasme ?? bin ça m'est arrivé ce soir même !!! La folle est à la douche si elle croit que je vais rejoindre

elle se fou le doigt dans l'œil. Elle ne comprend pas que j'ai fais ça uniquement pour faire du mal à Bella. Je suis horrible.

Je rassemble mes affaires et sors discrètement de cette chambre d'hôtel. Je file dans l'ascenseur. Heureusement qu'il est là, je suis sûre que si j'avais dû l'attendre,

Lauren serait sortie… Je sors du monte personne (lol) et me dirige vers la sortie. Putain il flotte. Moi qui voulais rentrer à pieds pour réfléchir je n'ai plus qu'a appelé un taxi.

Après quelques minutes d'attente, toujours pas de taxi. Mouillé pour mouillé !!!! Je marche tête baissée, ça caille dans ce pays !!!

Devant moi un abris-bus, je vais en profité pour attendre que ça se calme un peu, parce que j'arriverais jamais chez moi !!

Il y avait une femme aussi sur le banc. En approchant je remarque que c'est Bella. Que fait-elle dehors à cette heure-ci ?

Je m'installe à côté d'elle. Elle grelotte. Je mets mon bras autour d'elle pour la réchauffer. A mon contact elle se tend. Elle ne m'avait pas entendu arriver.

Je lui souris tendrement mais rien en retour. Des flammes dans son regard. Il faut que je dise quelque chose.

-« Ca va ? » Bien Cullen, elle pleure et tu penses à cette question. Crétin !

-« A merveille » me répondit-elle ironiquement.

-« Bella, excuse moi, j'ai fais n'importe quoi. Je vais changer pour toi »

Elle me regardait attentive, semblant enregistrer chacune de mes paroles. « M'attendras-tu ? »

-« Combien de temps ? Un mois ? 2 ans ? Edward je ne peux pas t'attendre, tu ne m'apportes rien de bon tu le sais. »

-« Quoi ? Mais…MAIS CES QUELQUES MOMENTS QU'ON A PASSE ENSEMBLE N'ETAIENT PAS IMPORTANT POUR TOI ? » Là je m'emportais comment pouvait elle me dire ça ?

Ok je ne suis pas parfait mais elle non plus. Elle ne répondit pas à ma question.

-« Bella » repris-je calmement « Je t'aime » lui soufflais-je pour la première fois. De lui faire cette révélation me serré le cœur

car je ne savais pas si c'était réciproque. Je la regarde une larme coule…

« Bella, regarde moi et dis moi que tout ce qu'on a vécu n'a pas compté pour toi »

J'attends sa réponse, je ferme les yeux. Soudain je sens ses lèvres sur les miennes. Quel délice ! Elle demande l'accès à ma bouche

je lui donne volontiers ! Ce baiser est pressant, intense. Je ne veux pas me séparer d'elle. Elle est ma vie. Ses mains agrippant mes cheveux.

Elle s'éloigne, me regarde profondément. Prend une grande inspiration.

-« Non, Edward ça n'a pas compté pour moi… » Me dit elle et disparue sous la pluie battante.

C'est à ce moment que j'ai su que ma vie été finie.

* * *

**Petite reviewwww please**


	17. Chapter 17

Chaiptre 17 : Souffrance

**PDV Bella**

Voilà le concours de danse était fini, nous étions arrivés en seconde position. Je n'avais plus parlé à Edward

depuis notre dernier baiser sous l'abris-bus. D'ailleurs cette soirée avait été des plus mouvementée !

Jacob avait tout vu, il m'avait dit que tant que mes sentiments étaient pas clairs, il ne pouvait rien pour moi.

Il avait dormit sur le canapé et avait plié bagage dès le levé du soleil. J'étais seule. Suis-je une mauvaise personne ?

Emmett ne regardait toujours de travers comme si j'avais commis un meurtre. Sans doute qu'il ne supporte pas le mal

que j'ai fais à son frère. Mais nous sommes adultes, on est plus des ados.

Enfin j'étais dans le loft que les autres avait loué, ils étaient tous partis, c'était notre dernier soir à NY ils voulaient tous sortir.

Mes deux meilleures amies sont parties faire les follasses avec leurs amoureux dans la BIG APPLE en compagnie d'Edward.

J'avais décliné leur invitation prétextant être épuisée. Je tournais comme un lion en cage, il n'y avait rien à la télé et je

n'avais pas apporté de livre. Je me dirigeais vers le grand salon il y avait un piano. Cela pourrait me détendre.

Il y avait des feuilles chiffonnées. Je déplie les feuilles ! Oui la curiosité est un vilain défaut. Des notes dansaient sur le fond blanc, avec quelques mots.

_« J'avoue ce n'est pas le bonheur, moi qui vivais d'amour aujourd'hui je n'ai plus l'âme sœur_

_J'imagine ce que tu dis, ce que tu fais ce que tu penses et je devine ce que tu vis à ses côtés en mon absence. _

_J'ai laissé les fleurs du jardin se faner, j'ai laissé les volets fermés pour ne plus voir le soleil se lever. _

_Je rêve d'amour aujourd'hui j'en ai plus le cœur. Nos Je t'aime pour toujours lentement se meurent._

_ Je devine ce que tu vis à ses côtés en mon absence. Et la nuit j'attends ta voix et ton corps je le vois. _

_Et j'entends dans ta voix que tu ne reviendras pas. »_

Ces quelques lignes ont eu le don de me faire pleurer. J'avais mal, mon cœur été brisé. Ces lignes devaient venir d'Edward.

Qui d'autre ? Pour faire paroles et musique, il n'y avait que lui. Avec t'il écrit cela en pensant à moi ? Au mal que j'ai

dû lui faire en lui disant que rien n'avait compté pour moi. Ca m'avait torturé de dire cela, mais il le fallait.

Nous étions en train de nous détruire petit à petit. Tout mon être me crier d'être avec lui.

Mais ma raison avait le dessus, c'est plus sain d'être loin de lui. Même si la sensation de ses lèvres sur

les miennes me manque, sa voix de velours, son parfum Vétiver, son regard émeraude transperçant. Mais je dois l'oublier.

_« Edward fait autant peur à voir que toi ! Vous êtes naze tous les deux ! T'aurais mieux fait de profiter pour notre dernier soir aux lieux de broyer du noir ! Petit Eddy n'arrête pas de se faire draguer il a pas l'air d'humeur »_

Un message très encourageant d'Alice !

« Je m'éclate ne t'inquiète pas pour moi ! »

Je m'installe au piano et commence à pianoter… Une mélodie mélancolique en sort, les mêmes accords tout le temps.

Mes mains jouent seules, comme si je ne contrôlais rien. Je ne mets à chantonner, un air qui me passe par la tête.

Ce morceau mélancolique et triste se répète. Je prends un stylo et griffonne les accords. Puis des paroles me viennent

_« On s'est connu le temps de plaire, aux exigences qu'on s'est crées et on s'y perd._

_Tu n'es qu'à quelques kilomètres, et nos cœurs, nos cœurs sont restés dans cette mer._

_J'ai couru en longeant la Seine, en espérant te retrouver l'âme sereine._

_J'ai couru sans savoir comment ni pourquoi on s'emballe on s'est connus comme amant._

_Je ne sais plus si tu en vaux en peine, c'est plutôt dur d'en être certaine_

_Et quand tu seras aux bords des terres, ce soir ne m'oublies pas, je t'attendrais_

_Au moins le temps de dire, que j'ai voulu prendre le plus grand risque_

_Un soir qui m'a rendu bien triste, un soir place de la République._

_Et comme tu vois c'est bien la fin, je dois traverser l'océan demain matin_

_De tes bras je m'arracherais tout doucement_

_Et c'est la réalité qui m'attend, je sais ton cœur est habitée._

_Par une autre fille qui t'a marqué. Moi je suis moins forte que cette drogue_

_Mais j'espère tant te manquer, tant me démarquer._

_Mais je ne sais pas si tu en vaux la peine »_

Je jouais, et rejouer ce morceau. J'étais complètement habitée. Je vivais chaque mot. Tout mon être était sur repeat !

**PDV Edward**

J'avais décidé de changer, hier j'avais était à ma première réunion des droguais anonymes !

C'était comme dans les films ou je dis « bonsoir je m'appelle Edward » et tout le monde te répond « Bonsoir Edward ».

On est aussi tous assis en cercle dans une salle à raconter nos vies. Je voulais décrocher pour Bella.

Une fois que je serais clean je suis sûr qu'on pourra vivre ensemble ! Etre heureux, je veux la rendre heureuse.

Je veux la faire sourire !

J'étais dans un bar avec mon frère et ses amis. Il faut le dire je me fais chié ! Ils sont en couples et profite de

leur dernière soirée new yorkaise. Le temps s'écoulait affreusement lentement. Je me faisais draguer toutes

les 10 minutes rien de pire. Je voulais justement Bella, personne d'autre, quitte à finir moine !

Il était 2h du matin j'en avais marre. Je saluer les autres et rentrer pas chez moi mais au loft qu'avait loué les autres.

Je me sentais pas près d'aller chez moi, d'être seul. Mais bon ils repartaient pour Paris demain, donc demain je

serais seul comme un rat ! J'appelais un taxi ! J'étais devant le loft, j'espère que Bella dort à cette heure ci.

J'aimerais éviter de la croiser. J'entre, c'est le silence total ! Je me détends et enlève mon manteau.

Mais ma détente fut de courte durée, j'entends Bella jouer du piano et chanter. Je m'approche discrètement du grand salon.

Elle est dos à moi, elle ne remarque donc pas ma présence.

Je m'appuie contre l'étagère et je l'écoute. Buvant chacune de ses paroles, elles me faisaient vibrer.

Bella se laisse emporter par ses émotions. Je suis ému par ses propos, ça parle de nous.

Je m'approche d'elle et je ne peux m'empêcher de la prendre dans mes bras. Dieu que j'aime cette femme,

même si c'est compliqué ! A mon contact elle posa ses mains sur les miennes.

-« Edward ? » murmura t'elle

* * *

Playlist : j'ai laissé - _christophe Maé_

Place de la république - _Coeur de Pirate_

**Alors votre avis?**

**Merci de me lire! Demain c'est ma fête je peux avoir une review? (moue made in Cullen)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Désolé pour le retard! mais voilà le soleil est de retour et tout devient compliqué!**

**alors hésitation? comment avez vous trouvez?**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 18 : DECISION**

_Elle est dos à moi, elle ne remarque donc pas ma présence._

_Je m'appuie contre l'étagère et je l'écoute. Buvant chacune de ses paroles, elles me faisaient vibrer._

_Bella se laisse emporter par ses émotions. Je suis ému par ses propos, ça parle de nous._

_Je m'approche d'elle et je ne peux m'empêcher de la prendre dans mes bras. Dieu que j'aime cette femme,_

_Même si c'est compliqué ! A mon contact elle posa ses mains sur les miennes._

_-« Edward ? » murmura t'elle_

**PDV Bella :**

Il était là, derrière moi. Son contact affola mon cœur. Il se détacha de moi, pour s'installer à mes côtés !

Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris mais je me jetai dans ses bras. J'enfouie ma tête contre son torse, j'humais sa délicate odeur.

Je ferme les yeux et me laisse emporter par la beauté du moment. Il déposa un baiser sur le haut de mon crâne. On est fait l'un pour l'autre c'est sûr.

Pourquoi je fais un blocage comme ça ?

-« Bella ? » chuchota t-il. Je me détache de lui pour plonger mes yeux dans ses émeraudes qui m'hypnotisent tant.

« Je t'aime » m'avoua t-il. Choquée par cette annonce, je ne réagis pas. Il dû prendre mon absence de réaction pour un non.

Car il se leva. Je le rattrape par le bras, et l'embrasse. Ses lèvres sur les miennes est la plus exquise des sensations.

Ses mains entourèrent ma taille pour me presser plus contre lui. J'étais transportée. Notre baiser se fit plus pressant, mon cœur bat à la chamade,

mon souffle devient erratique. Je ne contrôle plus rien. Mes mains commencent à déboutonner sa chemise, mais j'aurais préféré lui arracher !

Soudain Edward s'éloigne de moi.

-« Bella, je ne crois pas que cela soit une bonne idée. »

-« J'en ai envi, Edward ! » m'exclamais-je, vexée qu'il me rejette.

-« Moi aussi » dit-il avec son sourire en coin tellement irrésistible. « On devrait partir sur d'autres bases, je veux que ça marche entre nous.

C'est ce que je désire le plus. Mais commençons par le début. »

-« D'accord, je reste ici avec toi » m'empressais-je de lui répondre. Il sembla ravi de ma réponse, mais il ne s'attendait pas à ça !

-« Non, tu rentres en France, tu as ton travail là-bas » j'allais le couper mais il déposa son index sur ma bouche « ne me coupa pas s'il te plait. Toi tu rentres. Moi je vais finir ce que j'ai commencé ici, c'est-à-dire une bonne cure de desintox. Dès que je serais en forme je viendrais te rejoindre. »

-« Mais quand ? Je ne vais pas passer mes jours à t'attendre ? » Et comme d'habitude je pense à moi. Il vient juste de me dire qu'il faisait une cure pour pouvoir être avec moi.

-« Excuse-moi, Edward » lui dis-je et l'enlaçant. « Tu as besoin de soutient, je sais que ça ne doit pas facile. Je t'attendrais le temps qu'il faudra. S'il faut je viendrais quelques jours si l'attente est trop dure ! »

-« Merci » souffla t-il en déposant un baiser sur mon front. « Tu devrais aller te coucher, tu pars demain »

-« Tu peux rester » il semblait hésiter « en tout bien toute honneur » rajoutais-je

Il me prit par la main et m'amena dans ma chambre.

* * *

**REVIEW PLEASE**


	19. Chapter 19

**Voici un petit chapitre ! l'été fût long je n'avais pas le temps d'écrire ! voici un petit chapitre. j'espère qu'il vous plaira! en attendant le prochain dans 15 jours (j'espère)**

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

**PDV Edward :**

6 Mois …

6 mois sans rien toucher, tout ça pour reconquérir la femme que j'aime ! BELLA !

Je sors de ma dernière réunion ! La tête dans les nuages, je pars dans 4 heures pour la France ! Tout était prêt,

j'ai plus qu'à attendre que le taxi passe me prendre pour m'amener à l'aéroport JFK !

Je pars pour le sud ouest de la France, Emmett et Rosalie font une petite soirée pour leurs fiançailles à Hossegor !

Ma belle ne sait pas que je suis présent ! Je lui ai dit que j'avais beaucoup de travail ! Je reste en France pour 1 mois !

Un mois entier avec elle ! Ca me laisse rêveur !

J'avais revu Bella une seule fois, depuis son concours de danse. Elle était venue passer une semaine à NYC chez moi !

Ca avait été la plus dure semaine de toute ma vie ! Elle était là près de moi toujours à me provoquer, me chercher, me tester !

J'ai fais appelle à tout mon self-control pour me pas céder à la tentation. Je voulais faire les choses bien, la conquérir.

Elle ne le voyait pas comme ça, tous les matins elle se promenait avec ses micros nuisettes aux décoltés vertigineux et

qui ne couvraient même pas entièrement ses petites fesses. C'était dur ! Je lui avais préparé la chambre d'amis, mais non ça n'allait pas.

C'est avec moi qu'elle voulait dormir ! D'ailleurs je crois que je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi ses soirs là ! Bella collée à moi toute la nuit,

mes pensées les plus sombres dans ma tête … Je vous laisse imaginer ! Et pourtant cette semaine avait été merveilleuse,

des promenades, des moments de complicité, la confiance qui s'installe, quelques baisers…

J'envoie un sms à ma belle « _passe un agréable séjour dans le sud ! Love u _»

La réponse ne se fait pas attendre « _j'aurais aimé que tu sois là, pense à toi_ »

Mon cœur se gonfle, elle est merveilleuse ! Même avec cette distance entre nous, je lui fais confiance !

C'est l'heure, un dernier coup d'œil pour ne rien oublier ! Surtout le plus important la bague… Je compte demander Bella en mariage,

ça peu paraitre précipité mais c'est elle l'élue de mon cœur et ça depuis le début. J'ai pris une bague ballerine de chez Cartier toute

pavée de diamants avec gravé à l'intérieur « i dream about being with U 4ever ». J'espère qu'elle acceptera ! Le taxi klaxonne, je suis prêt, mon cœur bat à 100 à l'heure !

Le vol est interminable, dire que lorsque je serais à Paris je vais devoir prendre un autre vol direction Biarritz et le taxi direction Hossegor.

J'aimerais tellement faire avance rapide pour voir le visage de Bella lorsqu'elle me découvrira dans la maison. Parce que je suis sensé arriver avec tout le monde !

Paris, le temps est gris mais il ne fait pas froid ! Je dois changer d'aéroport, je prends un taxi direction Orly. Vite vite vite vite !

Je ne suis pas fatigué pourtant j'ai le décalage horaire ! L'adrénaline doit me tenir éveillé !

Biarritz, pff quelle chaleur. Il doit au moins faire 25°C, encore un autre tour en taxi est j'y serai ! Un sms rapide à Emmett pour lui dire

que je suis à Biarritz et que je serais sur place dans moins d'une heure !

« _Sommes à Bordeaux, dans environs 2h on sera là, prépare toi ! E_ »

Deux heures, encore 2 petites heures et pourtant 2 heures si longues !

Hossegor

Je récupère les clés de la villa loué par mon frère et sa future femme ! Propriété sympathique, vu sur la mer ! Je range rapidement mes affaires.

J'enfile un bermuda et une chemise à manche courte et je file me détendre sur la plage ! La sensation du sable sur mes pieds est merveilleuse,

reposante ! Il y a quelques surfeurs ! Je me pose et les regarde tout en pensant à ma douce et tendre !

«_ On est là dans 10 min, E_ »

Putain, 10 minutes, je me lève et court vers la villa ! Je m'installe dans le canapé en attendant patiemment ! C'est long, trop long !

J'entends une voiture… Les portières se ferment ! J'entends Bella rire ! Mon cœur s'accélère… J'ai peur, si jamais elle n'était pas contente,

si jamais elle m'en voulait de lui avoir menti de lui avoir dit que je devais bosser.

Les pas arrivent vers la porte d'entrée !

-« la porte est déjà ouverte » entendis je,

La porte s'ouvre, elle est là devant moi plus belle que jamais. Sans réaction. J'ai peur, j'ai envi de me jeter sur elle, sentir ses douces lèvres sur les miennes.

Soudain elle lâcha tous ses bagages et se jeta dans mes bras

-« Edward » souffla t'elle à mon oreille.

* * *

_**petite review please**_


	20. Chapter 20

désolé pour le retard entre l'ordinateur qui fonctionnement plus et la disparition d'internet … Me revoilà j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**PDV Edward**

(5 ans plus tard)

Voilà maintenant plus de 5 ans que j'ai quitté NY pour ne plus jamais y retourner ! Je suis resté ici en France, à Paris pour ma Bella !

Je me souviens encore nos retrouvailles à Hossegor, lorsque je lui avais fait la surprise de ma présence ! Elle était splendide !

Ces retrouvailles devaient être sous le signe de l'amour et surtout de ma demande en mariage… Qui n'a pas été faite, puisque l'écrin

est toujours dans ma boite en gant, avec cette alliance évidemment !

Je suis dans ma voiture, sur le parking du studio d'enregistrement hésitant comme chaque soir depuis plusieurs semaines à rentrer chez moi.

Ce studio où avait été enregistré ma première composition. Une chanson que j'avais écrite en quelques minutes lorsque Bella m'avait annoncé qu'elle était enceinte !

Flash Back Il était déjà tard, ma chérie n'était pas encore rentrée de son école de danse. Franchement la je commençais à m'inquièter !

J'avais appelé Alice pour savoir si elle savait quelque chose mais elle me semblait bizarre, distante… Après le dernier appel sur le portable de ma bien aimée,

j'entendis des clés ! Je me détendis immédiatement sachant que c'était elle qui rentrée.

La porte s'ouvrit et je la vis, les yeux tout gonflés comme si elle avait pleuré. Pourtant elle m'offrir le plus beau des sourires.

- " Bonsoir, désolé du retard ! " me dit elle en déposant un chaste baiser sur mes lèvres.  
-" Tout va bien ? " m'inquiétais-je.  
Elle me pris la main et nous dirigea vers le canapé. Elle s'assit et je l'imita. - " Edward …" murmura t'elle Je serrai ces deux mains pour l'encourager à poursuivre,

mais j'avais le cul entre deux chaises ne sachant pas si c'était une bonne nouvelle ou pire … Elle prit une grande inspiration.  
- " Nous allons avoir un mini-nous !" lança t'elle éblouissante.

Wouahh là je ne m'attendais pas à cela, Bella qui a refuser ces dernières années mes envies de fonder une famille .

Je pouvais pas être plus heureux ! Je la pris dans mes bras les larmes aux yeux et la fit tournoyer ! J'étais complet !

Le soir même j'écrivais cette chanson après bien sur lui avoir fais l'amour tendrement.

You're having my baby, _(tu portes mon bébé)_  
What a lovely way of saying how much you love me,_(quelle belle façon de me dire que tu m'aimes)_  
You're having my baby, _(tu portes mon bébé)_  
What a lovely way of saying what you're thinking of me _(quelle belle façon de dire ce que tu penses de moi)_

I can see it, your face is glowing,_(je peux le voir, ton visage est lumineux)_  
I can see it in your eyes, I'm happy you know it _(je jeux le vois dans tes yeux, je suis heureux et tu le sais)_

That you're having my baby,  
Your the woman I love, & I love what it's doing to ya,(_tu es la femme que j'aime et j'aime ce que ça te fais)_  
You're Having my baby,  
You're a woman in love and I love what's going through ya, _( tu es une femme amoureuse et j'aime ce qui se passe)_

The need inside you, I see it showing_,(Le besoin à l'intérieur de vous, je le vois se montrer )_  
Oh the seed inside you,(_ la graine à l'intérieur de toi)_  
Baby do you feel it growing, _( baby le sens tu grandir?)_  
Are you happy you know it, _( tu es heureuse et tu le sais)_

That your having my Baby,  
Your the woman I love, & I love what it's doing to ya,  
You're Having my baby,  
You're a woman in love and I love what's going through ya,

Didn't have to keep it, wouldn't put you through it,_(si tu ne veux pas le garder, je ne te laisserais pas faire cela)_  
You could of swept it from your live,_( tu peux balayer ça de ton vivant)_  
but you wouldn't do it, no you wouldn't do it. _(mais tu ne le feras pas)_

Lorsque je l'avais chanté à Bella le lendemain à son réveil, elle avait été émue et m'a dit que je ne savais écrire qu'en anglais!

Je lui avais juré d'écrire une chanson en français mais c'était page blanche à chaque essaie!

Le petit devait naitre début mars, on ne voulait pas savoir si c'était une fille ou un garçon ! On voulait garder la surprise !

Nous avions choisis les prénoms pour une fille Lili et pour un garçon Noa. La grossesse de Bella se passait bien, bien sur elle était émotive,

fatiguée mais surtout elle mangeait pour une colonie ! Elle avait dû rapidement arréter d'enseigner la danse,

elle a boudé quelque jour avant qu'elle comprenne que c'était mieux pour notre baby !

Je voyais son ventre s'arrondir de jour en jour ! J'avais dû cacher le pèse personne car pour ma douce cet objet était devenu une torture, elle détestait la transformation de son corps !

Moi, je la trouvais carrément désirable, mais elle refusait de me croire !

Pour le 14 février j'avais prévu de la demander en mariage, j'avais tout préparé restaurant romantique sur la seine, fleurs, musiciens la total quoi ! Mais tout ne s'est pas passé comme prévu.

Bella était vraiment pas bien, très fatiguée . Ella a passé plusieurs heure aux toilettes, ne désirant aucune aide ! Elle était d'une humeur de chien ! C'est donc seul que je me suis couché !

Quand mon réveil sonna pour aller au studio ... autant dire que je n'avais pas envie. Bella m'avait rejoint pendant la nuit, je la regardais, son visage était tiré ! Je l'embrassais sur le front lui promettant de rentrer à midi pour m'occuper d'elle ! Je lui avait fait livrer les croissants pour quelle reprenne des forces .

10h30 Appel d'une Alice affolée ! Me disant que Bella était à l'hôpital pour accoucher. J'ai tout quitté pour la rejoindre au plus vite.

C'était le mois de fevrier  
Ton ventre était bien rond  
C'est vrai qu'on l'attendait  
On voulait l'appeler Jason

Ce matin là, il faisait froid  
J'avais rendez-vous au studio  
Et tout en soufflant sur mes doigts  
J'disais l'petit s'ra un verseau

Avoir un seul enfant de toi  
Ca f'sait longtemps que j'attendais  
Le voir grandir auprès de toi  
C'est le cadeau dont je rêvais  
Qu'il ait ton sourire, ton regard  
Quand tu te lèves le matin  
Avec l'amour et tout l'espoir  
Que j'ai quand tu me tiens la main

Et puis on m'a téléphoné  
Et moi bien sûr, j'ai tout quitté  
Les choeurs, les cuivres et la rythmique  
J'dev' nais papa, c'était magique

Puis le taxi m'a déposé  
Devant la porte de la clinique  
Et comme un fou je suis monté  
Garçon ou fille c'était critique

Avoir un seul enfant de toi  
Ca f'sait longtemps que j'attendais  
Le voir grandir auprès de toi  
C'est le cadeau dont je rêvais  
Qu'il ait ton sourire, ton regard  
Quand tu te lèves le matin  
Avec l'amour et tout l'espoir  
Que j'ai quand tu me tiens la main

On m'a tendu un paquet d'langes  
Dans lequel petit homme dormait  
Puis on m'a dit, d'une voix étrange  
Que c'était tout ce qui m' restait

Tout le monde était très gentil  
Et moi je ne comprenais pas  
Que dans son coeur y' avait la vie  
Et qu' dans le tien, il faisait froid

Ca fait dix ans qu' t'as fais le vide  
Dix ans qu'tu n'es plus là  
C'est le p'tit homme qui compte mes rides  
Il dit qu'il t'aime à travers moi

Personne depuis n'a pris ta place  
L'enfant est là et j' l'aime pour deux  
Ton image est bien trop vivace  
Et c'est bien celle que j'aime le mieux

Avoir un seul enfant de toi  
Ca f'sait longtemps que j'attendais  
Le voir grandir auprès de toi  
C'est le cadeau dont je rêvais  
Qu'il ait ton sourire, ton regard  
Quand tu te levais le matin  
Avec l'amour et tout l'espoir  
Qu' j'avais quand tu m' tenais la main

Voilà ma dernière et seule chanson en français.

* * *

T**HE END**

**Voilà c'est fini j'espère que vous m'en voulez pas pour cette fin pas joyeuse!**


End file.
